Changement
by Bymeha
Summary: D'un côté, Laxus Dreyard, tout jeune adulte forcé de reprendre ses études à cause de son grand-père. De l'autre, Mirajane Strauss, transférée dans le même lycée. Tout les oppose, et ils se sont détestés dès le premier regard — mais n'y avait-il vraiment que de la haine entre eux ? C'était ça, l'histoire de Mirajane et Laxus ; jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement ne les fasse changer...
1. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, qui se déroulera entièrement dans un UA ( Univers Alternatif ), et qui sera centrée sur Laxus et Mirajane ( bien qu'on y retrouvera de nombreux autres personnages de la série, dans des rôles différents et plus ou moins importants. ) Sinon, je compte dédier cette petite fiction à la SPPS, qui compte de plus en plus de membres. Merci à vous et à ceux qui hésitent encore, rejoignez nous ! ;)

Je mets un rating T pour le moment, à cause du langage plutôt fleuri des personnages. Et bien que ce ne soit pas le cas pour le moment, OUI, il s'agira bel et bien d'une romance ! Soyez patients xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

PS : La chanson du début est_ Alive_, de Krewella. :)

* * *

Fureur des percussions, qui instaurent un rythme précis et constant. À ça s'ajoutèrent bientôt des notes — les premières, celles qui happent, qui hypnotisent, qui captivent, qui plongent dans une douce léthargie dont il devient difficile de sortir — tandis que la batterie s'arrêtait pour laisser entendre une voix — passionnée, si pleine d'émotions et à l'apparence pourtant si banale, forte, d'une réelle puissance, telle qu'elle pourrait lui arracher des frissons incontrôlés, par moment.

Le blond soupira en s'étirant sur sa chaise, son pouce trouvant aisément la partie circulaire de son baladeur soigneusement caché dans la poche de son sweet pour monter le volume, faire monter le plaisir, le laisser durer, encore et encore — parce que ça lui vidait la tête, lui offrait une occasion de s'échapper à cette foutue réalité, et parce que c'était bien plus agréable que d'entendre la voix criarde, si désagréable et à la limite de l'insupportable de ce stupide prof, aussi.

Son pied se mit à bouger de lui même, bien que silencieux ; Les notes se mélangeaient, la voix se faisait tantôt présente, tantôt effacée, chaque son se distinguant à son tour avant de s'entrelacer à nouveau, dans une mélodie qui lui parut bien plus douce et apaisante que n'importe quoi d'autre ; Ses lèvres bougeaient d'elles mêmes, au rythme de paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur sans nécessairement les connaitre, seul un léger souffle s'en échappant — et bon sang, ce son était juste trop bon, une véritable délivrance, un moyen de se sentir d'autant plus vivant, existant.

Laxus eut un petit sourire à cette pensée, tout en laissant son regard défiler vers le sol goudronné de l'entrée du lycée, qu'il voyait de la fenêtre du premier étage contre laquelle était appuyée sa tempe, régulièrement battu par le courroux incessant de la pluie ; C'est que le titre et la chanson elle-même lui correspondaient plutôt bien, en fait.

Les problèmes paraissaient bien loin, comme ça. Son père, les réprimandes de son grand-père, les trois ans qu'il avait passé à rien foutre — à vivre, à grandir, à être libre — avant de reprendre soudainement les cours, ses blessures, celles qui s'étaient refermées ; C'était loin, trop loin pour qu'il puisse même y penser — et ça faisait du bien.

Mais sa bulle de confort et d'isolement éclata bien vite ; Et il entendit à nouveau les cris du professeur, le crissement des crayons sur les feuilles de papier, le bruit insupportable d'un chewing-gum qu'on mâche la bouche ouverte, celui d'un stylo qui tombe, d'une gomme qu'on fait rebondir contre la table, d'une trousse qu'on ouvre à la recherche de quoi écrire pour certains, d'un miroir de poche pour d'autres, et tous ces sons, toutes ces choses qui l'agacèrent bien vite, produites par d'autres adolescents qui ne cherchaient qu'à tuer leur ennui.

Laxus sentit sa mâchoire se crisper en faisant glisser son casque autour de son cou, prenant plus appui sur le mur qu'autre chose, dans une position nonchalante et négligée ; Ça l'énervait. Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait l'énerver, l'agacer, le saouler plus que n'importe quoi d'autre — parce qu'il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait ça et pas autre chose qui l'énerverait, que ce sera à cause de ça qu'il irait se défouler sur quelqu'un après les cours, parce qu'il ne supportait pas ça, lui, le grand Laxus Dreyard.

Lui, ce tout jeune adulte à l'âme et au cœur rebelle et plein d'orgueil. Ce même garçon âgé de quatre ans de plus que ses camarades, parce que l'école et les études, c'était pas pour lui et qu'il avait dut se retaper une année au collège à cause de sa situation familiale de merde, que même si son grand-père était le directeur de ce lycée pourri, il s'en foutait éperdument et préférait de loin sa liberté et sa jeunesse, loin de la ville, avec son casque, sa musique et sa bécane. Ce jeune homme désinvolte au regard insolant, perçant, intimidant, déshabillant tout sans attendre la moindre permission, glaçant sur place toutes ces jeunes filles innocentes de ses yeux au vert surnaturel, presque électrique — captivant, fascinant. Ce garçon à problèmes, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa cicatrice à l'étrange forme rappelant un éclair barrant son œil droit et indiquant sans problème son évidente violence — lorsque son casque hérissé de pics à l'apparence agressive et sa carrure musclée ne suffisaient pas — ses sourires moqueurs, pleins de cruauté et de cette agaçante fierté, ces remarques cinglantes et blessantes qu'il se plaisait à lancer sans remords, juste pour le plaisir.

Laxus Dreyard, vingt et un ans. Forcé de reprendre ses études à cause de son grand-père, puisque de toute manière son père ne s'intéressait plus à lui depuis bien longtemps ; trop de travail, d'autres occupations. Des femmes, peut-être même des enfants — il s'en foutait, de toute façon. Individu attirant les problèmes comme un aimant attirerait la moindre particule d'électricité, jeune homme violent, arrogant.

C'était comme ça qu'on le définissait, qu'on le voyait, qu'on pensait le connaître ; Et ça lui allait bien, au fond. Seules quelques rares personnes le connaissaient mieux que ça, assez pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un amas de violence et d'arrogance — mais qu'importe, puisqu'elles le gardaient pour elles, et puis qu'au final, il restait craint et respecté de tous quand même.

La solitude ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné ; Il avait grandit avec, de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à présent, c'était sa tranquillité. Qu'on le laisse réfléchir en paix. Qu'il puisse vivre comme bon lui semblait, faire ce qu'il voulait.

Laxus aperçut Erza se retourner pour lui jeter un regard désapprobateur, assise à quelques rangs devant lui ; Observant un instant ses longs cheveux à la teinte flamboyante et ses yeux bruns, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard, lui arrachant un énième soupir. Néanmoins, elle finit par abandonner et s'intéressa de nouveau au cours, rejetant une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son épaule avant de réajuster ses lunettes sur l'arrête fine de son nez.

Erza faisait partie de ces rares personnes à bénéficier d'un minimum de respect de sa part, à force de patience et de temps ; Elle savait se faire respecter aussi et se montrait souvent bien plus agressive que son apparence ne le laissait croire, lui subtilisant à chaque fois un sourire amusé — parce qu'elle était un peu comme lui, au final, totalement incapable de se contenir dès qu'elle se mettait en colère, même si elle avait sut se servir de ce pouvoir et s'intégrer dans la classe, contrairement à lui. C'était bien une des rares filles pour qui il portait un minimum d'intérêt autre que celui de l'attirer dans son lit, d'ailleurs.

Erza était l'une de ces enfants sans parents à avoir été accueillie dans l'internat que proposait son lycée. Laxus ne savait plus vraiment comment ni pourquoi elle était arrivée ici ; Toujours est-il qu'il l'avait aidé autant qu'elle l'avait fait, qu'ils avaient grandit ensemble sous la tutelle de son grand-père, et, qu'à force, elle avait finit par trouver des pics et des répliques imparables à ses remarques. Alors il avait décidé d'arrêter de perdre son temps à la chercher et était parti se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre — sans quoi, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, et puis parce qu'il craignait bien trop, quoique secrètement, qu'elle finisse par trouver une faille où entrer pour l'attaquer, lui faire du mal à son tour, faire jaillir ses faiblesses au grand jour.

Laxus était bien trop occupé à regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors, par delà le grillage qui délimitait la zone du lycée que dirigeait son grand père pour écouter le cours lorsque le bruit continu émit par la voix du professeur tentant tant bien que mal de transmettre son savoir s'était subitement arrêté, en même temps que trois coups frappés à la porte.

Immédiatement, le silence était tombé sur la salle — et il en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement, s'il n'était pas lui même aussi étrangement intrigué quant à ce qu'il se passait — tandis que l'adulte se remettait de cette soudaine interruption pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Tout aussi brusquement sorti de sa douce torpeur, Laxus avait retiré un de ses écouteurs et s'était redressé pour mieux voir qui venait d'entrer, caché par la masse opulente d'un des responsables de la direction — un certain Reedus, plus passionné en art que par son travail — du fond de la classe où il était assis, et s'était dit que finalement, ça ne lui couterait rien d'écouter un peu, pour une fois. Devant lui, Erza sembla satisfaite de cette soudaine résolution et avait sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur leur responsable de classe qui échangeait quelques mots avec les nouveaux venus — même si l'on avait pas vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre du deuxième, caché par le premier.

Il y eut quelques phrases que le blond ne put percevoir, à cause du brouhaha incessant des autres élèves, intrigués et trop heureux de voir enfin quelque chose se passer pour s'en priver. Laxus eut un petit sourire en voyant Erza taper du plat de la main sur la table, réclamant un silence qui vint bien vite ; Même Reedus et leur professeur s'étaient figés.

Le professeur avait eut un sourire crispé en tirant le nouvel élève — puisqu'apparemment il s'agissait de ça — par le poignet, avant de se tourner vers ceux qui tentaient visiblement de l'apercevoir, curieux.

« Jeunes gens, je vous présente une nouvelle élève, tout droit arrivée d'un établissement placé un peu plus au nord. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Mirajane Strauss et de vous montrer _courtois_ avec elle. »

Laxus avait soupiré avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur, las et déçu — à croire que la dernière remarque s'adressait particulièrement à lui. Rien d'intéressant en perspective. Peut-être une autre fille à qui il finira par briser le cœur, après l'avoir traquée, trouvée, amadouée — juste une de plus, rien d'autre. Il n'avait même pas daigné regarder à quoi elle ressemblait — il s'en occuperait plus tard, quand il s'ennuiera, qu'il n'aura plus rien pour se divertir. Les quelques sifflements qu'il put entendre ne lui arrachèrent que l'ombre d'un sourire ; Bande de débiles.

S'il avait sut ce qui était entrain de se préparer, sûrement Laxus aurait-il prêté plus d'attention à ce qu'avait demandé cet abruti de prof. À ce à quoi cette fille ressemblait, ce qu'elle pouvait bien inspirer. Peut-être que s'il avait agit autrement, tout aurait été différent — moins dur, moins blessant, plus facile, moins éprouvant. L'image de lui qu'il lui avait donné, et inversement. Ce sur quoi sera basée leur relation, qu'elle sera la cause de leurs conflits.

Il ne savait pas. Aucun d'eux ne le surent ; Toujours est-il que ça s'était passé comme ça, et pas autrement.

Aussi, le volume de son casque suffisamment fort pour lui épargner la voix criarde et désagréable du professeur, Laxus ne comprit qu'on s'adressait à lui que lorsque de nombreuses pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, à la fois intriguées et craintives, empreintes d'un profond respect. Même Erza restait perplexe, peu sûre d'elle.

Et quand la voix, féminine, aux notes dures et presque graves se firent entendre, Laxus eut l'impression de faire une chute d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

« Vire ton sac de là, je compte pas rester debout toute la journée. »

Un long silence s'était abattu, tandis que le blond commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle venait de lui dire — non, de lui _ordonner_ — de retirer son sac, posé sur la chaise à côté de lui. Elle, cette nouvelle, cette salle morveuse, qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur en le fixant derrière ses longs cils assombris d'une couche légère de mascara, d'un regard céruléen à peu près aussi désinvolte que le sien, avec sa voix dure et ce ton sans appel.

Pour un peu plus, Laxus aurait sentit sa mâchoire de décrocher. Et visiblement, c'était déjà le cas d'une bonne partie des élèves présents, qui semblaient regarder la nouvelle comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête.

Laxus la regarda de haut en bas, une fois, deux fois ; Si elle n'avait pas ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval de la sorte et cet air supérieur sur le visage, sans doute en aurait-il fait une cible — une autre fille, qui finirait dans son lit avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était pas trop moche, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur la couleur de ses cheveux : Blancs. Pas gris ou blonds ; _Blancs. _De là où il était, il pouvait voir la lueur de la lampe placée au dessus de sa tête se refléter dans sa chevelure, à l'apparence si douce et soyeuse qu'il se surprit à se demander quelle texture ils pouvaient avoir. De taille moyenne, elle portait une jupe sombre et courte qui laissaient voir deux jambes graciles, fermes et presque étonnamment galbées, des cuissardes noires dont le petit talon se fit entendre lorsqu'elle fit glisser son sac sur le sol et une sorte de dos nu surmonté d'une veste en cuir, qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, soulignait agréablement les courbes de sa poitrine, assez prononcée.

Un poing posé sur sa hanche, la jeune fille fit reculer la chaise du bout de son pied et désigna le sac, peu rempli et largement ouvert du menton, hautaine — et ce petit air supérieur suffit à le faire bouillir de l'intérieur, à le mettre littéralement hors de lui, suffisamment pour qu'il prenne le temps de se redresser, ce sans la quitter des yeux.

« T'es sourd ou bien ? Bouge !

— Non mais, tu te prends pour qui, la nouvelle ? Même pas arrivée que tu trouves déjà rien d'autre à foutre ? », cracha Laxus avec toute la hargne qu'il avait put accumuler lors des dernières minutes en la foudroyant du regard.

Dans la salle de classe, tous se raidirent et s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, de même que leur professeur dont le sourire se fit de plus en plus crispé, au fur et à mesure que la tension montait.

La nouvelle avait haussé un sourcil, à peine surprise. Laxus ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, entamant un duel visuel qu'il comptait bien ne pas perdre ; Ses poings s'en étaient presque serrés de colère.

Elle se prenait pour qui, celle-là, avec ses allures de filles des rues, à venir le déranger, lui, à côté de qui même Erza préférait ne pas s'asseoir ? Elle avait cru quoi, en venant le sortir de sa bulle ? Qu'il allait gentiment s'exécuter et lui laisser une place à sa table ? Qu'il ne serait qu'un de ces abrutis qu'elle devait prendre plaisir à rembarrer, après les avoir amadoués avec son allure provocante, ses courbes alléchantes ?

Et la voilà qui s'appuyait sur la table d'une main, dangereusement penchée en avant ; Laxus n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil à son décolleté. Trop facile, comme technique. Visiblement déçue, elle plissa les yeux et continua, l'air très calme :

« Figures-toi que j'aimerai bien m'asseoir, en fait.

— Pas ici. Tire-toi, siffla le blond en la fusillant du regard.

— Pas envie. »

Laxus s'arrêta et cligna des yeux en se redressant. Comment ça, « pas envie » ? Et c'était quoi, ce petit sourire en coin, ce regard moqueur ? Elle voulait mourir ou bien celle-là ?

« Et puis regarde, y'a pas d'autre place de toute manière... Vu comme t'es aimable, ça m'étonne pas vraiment, d'ailleurs. », continua la jeune fille avec son petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Se tortillant nerveusement les mains, leur professer se racla bruyamment la gorge pour se donner contenance — et interrompre ce qui allait très probablement se finir en une belle bagarre — et tenta d'une petite voix :

« Hum, et bien, Monsieur Dreyard, je propose que vous laissiez Mademoiselle Strauss s'asseoir pour aujourd'hui seulement, le temps de trouver une autre table... Je dirai, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, histoire de...

— Hein ? Comment ça, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ?! »

Erza haussa un sourcil à la vue des mines horrifiées des deux rivaux, dont la mâchoire s'était subitement décrochée. Puis, reprenant contenance, la nouvelle émit un grognement de protestation et déplaça posément le sac de la chaise jusqu'au sol avant de s'y asseoir le plus bruyamment possible, histoire de montrer qu'en effet, Mirajane Strauss n'était pas contente, sous les yeux arrondis de stupeur d'un Laxus hors de lui qui se colla davantage au mur, laissant à nouveau son regard divaguer le long des nuages épais et grisâtres, qui s'assombrirent bien vite pour laisser place à un orage qui représentait assez bien l'humeur du jeune homme.

Et le cours reprit normalement. La pluie se remit à tomber, l'orage gronda, les élèves retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, quelques rares individus se retournant encore. Le professeur se remit à parler — ou à crier, ça dépendait des cas —, Laxus réenfila discrètement son casque et se laissa à observer l'extérieur, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à sa voisine de table, qui avait commencé à prendre des notes du cours. Bientôt, les pages blanches quadrillées se noircirent d'une calligraphie toute faite de boucles rondes, tantôt penchée d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre. À ça s'ajoutèrent quelques gribouillis pensifs, des lignes sombres qui s'entrelaçaient pour former un motif compliqué au coin d'une page ou quelques mots d'une langue étrangère écrits au crayon à papier dans la marge — les paroles d'une chanson ou un poème improvisé, sans doute.

Le visage fermé et visiblement peu satisfaite d'être ici pour une durée encore indéterminée, elle était néanmoins plus jolie comme ça — _calme_. Le blond se surprit même à penser qu'il de dégageait d'elle une sérénité qu'il avait peu de fois vu auparavant ; Immobile, elle levait de temps à autre les yeux vers le tableau, concentrée, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Devant eux, Erza leur jetait fréquemment quelques coups d'œil prudent, visiblement inquiète. Laxus eut un petit rire en captant les regards noirs qu'elle et sa voisine s'échangèrent, les yeux plissés de colère.

« Elle a un problème, la rouquine devant ? », fit soudainement la nouvelle en se penchant vers lui, effaçant pensivement une partie de son dessin de la gomme disposée au bout de son crayon.

Il plissa le nez lorsque les senteurs d'une odeur légèrement vanillée vinrent chatouiller ses narines. C'était du parfum ou son odeur naturelle, ça ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la jeune fille se recula à peine et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Toujours silencieux, Laxus finit néanmoins par soupirer et fit glisser son casque autour de sa nuque, baissant le son du baladeur dissimulé dans la poche de son sweet bleu foncé du bout du pouce avant de répondre tout en s'étirant sur sa chaise :

« Elle, c'est Erza. C'est la déléguée de classe et elle fait partie de la direction.

— Ah, vraiment ? » fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux rivés vers la rousse.

Laxus haussa un sourcil plus ou moins intéressé à la vue de son décolleté, d'autant plus prononcé puisqu'elle venait de s'appuyer sur la table. Non, vraiment, c'était bien dommage. Si elle avait été un peu moins chiante et plus crédule, il se la serait bien faite, celle-là.

« Si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis, arrête ton petit jeu et écrase toi comme les autres, la nouvelle. »

_Histoire qu'elle lui foute la paix aussi, tiens._

Elle ne dit rien, scrutant son visage en silence. Enfin, alors qu'il cru qu'elle allait s'exécuter — et peut-être enfin se rendre compte de leur soudaine proximité et se reculer un peu — la nouvelle rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et eut un petit sourire en coin en se redressant — _enfin_.

« Tu déconnes ? C'est trop cool.

— J'vois pas en quoi.

— Tu fais partie de la direction aussi ? »

Laxus l'interrogea du regard, perplexe ; Il avait vraiment une tête à faire partie de ce truc ?

En guise de réponse, elle se pencha vers son cahier et écrit son nom de famille au crayon à papier avant de le lui indiquer du bout de sa gomme, miraculeusement intacte.

« T'as le même nom que le proviseur. Coïncidence ou...

— C'est mon grand-père. », bougonna-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules, portant une main à son casque qui diffusait encore de la musique pour le rapprocher de son oreille.

Ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler, toutes ces questions.

Elle ne dit rien et le regarda un peu plus intensément — encore, à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de chercher quoi lui demander, juste pour l'agacer un peu plus.

« Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ? »

Un soupir excédé s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Bordel, ça faisait même pas quinze minutes, et il en avait déjà marre.

« Si je te le dis, t'arrêtes de parler ? », grogna Laxus en lui adressant un regard blasé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était attendre que ces dix putains de minutes passent pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa bécane, sa musique et rejoindre le confort de son petit appartement, à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici.

Elle eut un sourire plein de sous-entendus et sûrement plus hypocrite que tout ce à quoi il avait déjà put avoir affaire — à croire qu'elle avait vraiment l'air décidée à le cuisiner jusqu'au bout.

« Tu me le dis, si je t'emmerde.

— Bah, justement. Tu m'emmerdes. »

Elle soupira à la vue du regard noir qu'il lui jeta, comme pour souligner la dernière phrase qu'il venait quasiment de siffler de colère. Puis, après un bref instant de répit, elle planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien et déclara :

« D'accord. Mais seulement jusqu'à demain. »

Et elle sourit, encore — et il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, _encore._

« Laxus.

— Hein ?

— Je m'appelle Laxus, abrutie. », répéta-t-il, excédé.

Néanmoins, il sourit intérieurement en voyant celui de la jeune fille s'effacer ; Ah, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié.

Le regard lourd de reproches qu'elle lui lança la seconde suivante suffit à lui donner raison. Cependant, elle reprit vite contenance et fit mine de jeter un regard ailleurs avant de repartir à la charge — toujours, à chaque fois, faisant preuve d'une ténacité et d'une répartie insupportables.

« C'est bizarre, comme nom. Où est-ce que tes vieux sont allés chercher ça ? »

Laxus sentit une rage sourde monter en lui à l'évocation de ses parents — de quoi elle se mêlait, cette gamine ? Puis, se concentrant sur la musique, il la laissa retomber et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille, que le fixait toujours avec un mélange de colère et de curiosité, méfiante. Un sourire mesquin vint se dessiner sur le visage du blond, laissant apercevoir une rangée de dents nacrées, tandis qu'il se redressait et lui jetait un regard hautain.

Oh, elle l'avait bien cherché.

« _Mirajane_, c'est pas spécialement classe non plus. »

Et toc. Mirajane le fusilla du regard.

« Appelle-moi Mira.

— « Abrutie », c'était pas trop mal non plus, j'trouve.

— Essaie juste, et je te jure que je vais te pourrir la vie.

— C'est pas ce que t'es déjà entrain de faire ? », ironisa le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire moqueur qui s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine blasée.

Ils ignorèrent tous les deux les légers rires de la table de devant, se défiant du regard.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Laxus se redressa et détourna le regard après s'être assuré qu'il l'avait suffisamment contrariée pour qu'elle ne puisse répondre de rien, poussant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lorsque le son étrangement apaisant d'une musique aussi douce que furieuse retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

À côté de lui, Mirajane soupira à son tour et rangea posément les quelques affaires qu'elle avait put sortir de son sac, où trônait joyeusement quelques têtes de mort aux petits nœuds sombres — parce qu'elle trouvait ça joli, et puis que ça lui allait bien, au fond - avant de se lever sans demander son reste, une fois que la sonnerie eut retentit.

Silencieux, le jeune homme laissa sa chanson se terminer en observant le balancement des hanches de la jeune fille d'un air neutre. Sans déconner, si elle avait été un tout petit peu moins chiante, celle-là…

En se dirigeant vers sa moto, garée à l'emplacement prévu près de la sortie, Laxus ne fut qu'à demi surpris de croiser le regard céruléen de cette démone de fille, qui semblait attendre à côté de la porte du bureau des surveillants — sûrement pour régler des trucs que ces nouveaux élèves devaient régler, ou peut-être parce que connaissant son vieux, il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts, pour changer.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent quoi que ce soit pendant un long moment, s'affrontant du regard. Laxus finit par soupirer et enfila son casque, avant de s'attaquer à ses gants puis à sa veste ; Il avait mieux à faire que de s'intéresser à une nana pareille.

Puis Mirajane eut un sourire en coin, moqueur, narquois, qui s'accentua lorsque le blond enfourcha sa bécane — sourire qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

Le jeu commençait. À celui qui craquerait le premier.

* * *

Voilà, j'attends vos impressions ! Si vous avez des remarques, des questions...

Merci à vous pour votre lecture ! Je vous dis à bientôt :) - la suite arrivera d'ici deux semaines, normalement -

_Bymeha_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir très chers lecteurs ! :)

La suite sera arrivée un peu plus tôt que prévu, c'est que tous vos encouragements m'ont incroyablement motivée pour vous pondre la suite et la poster au plus vite ; je vous adresse milles mercis !

Un chapitre plutôt calme... L'implantation du décor sera prioritaire dans ce chapitre-ci et le suivant - bien qu'il soit un peu plus intéressant, je trouve.

Que dire de plus ? Vive la SPPS et merci encore ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Mirajane soupira en regardant la moto s'éloigner, appuyée contre un mur qui se fit humide et froid sous ses doigts.

Le sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait s'effaça au fur et à mesure que le rugissement du moteur du véhicule s'éloignait — une très belle moto, d'ailleurs — le grondement apaisant du courroux de la pluie qui s'abattait sur le sol reprenant le dessus sur les sons environnants, occasionnellement surpassé par le gong retentissant d'un orage qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Mirajane sursauta à peine lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel, bientôt suivi d'un grondement qui résonna jusqu'à des kilomètres à la ronde ; l'orage ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Les éclairs non plus.

_Les éclairs._

Ce garçon avait une cicatrice dont la forme lui rappelait un éclair, partant de son large front et traversant la partie gauche de son visage — œil compris — dans une zébrure qui prenait fin vers le bas de sa joue, à peine plus bas que la commissure de ses lèvres. Une cicatrice comme ça n'était que rarement accidentelle ; qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il garde cette marque ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

La jeune fille soupira, songeuse, en resserrant les pans de sa veste autour de ses épaules. L'instant d'après, elle jetait un regard accusateur à la pluie ; c'est qu'il faisait plutôt frisquet, pour un après-midi de fin d'été. Tomber malade alors qu'elle venait d'arriver dans cet établissement n'était pas une bonne idée...

Son regard se perdit entre les nuages, tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser sur le sol pour s'asseoir contre le mur aux briques rouges.

Il était _différent_. Visiblement plus âgé qu'elle et ses camarades, et de ce qu'elle avait pût en entrevoir lors de l'heure qui venait de se passer, avec un sale caractère. Sa tête vint s'appuyer contre le mur ; et dire qu'elle allait devoir passer plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines à côté de lui...

En tout cas, c'est sa patience qui allait être mise à l'épreuve. Ou bien sa capacité à mettre les gens qui l'entouraient complètement hors d'eux en se montrant le plus détestable possible, au choix.

Elle s'intéressa de plus près à ses ongles, soigneusement vernis d'un violet si sombre qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de noir, songeuse. Pas que se coltiner une brute ne la gêne — elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'individus. Seulement, il y avait eut quelque chose dans sa façon de parler et de se comporter qui clochait avec ce qu'il montrait de lui. La musique qu'elle avait entendue et qui émanait de son casque était un parfait exemple ; elle qui l'aurait imaginé écouter des morceaux plutôt forts, elle avait été agréablement surprise en entendant les notes distinctes d'un triste et mélancolique piano. Comme quoi, il paraissait que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses... — et ça suffisait pour pousser sa curiosité à bout.

La sortie un peu rapide de la fille rousse de sa classe du bureau des surveillants devant lequel elle attendait l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Immédiatement remise de sa surprise, Erza — puisque c'était son nom — plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle lui rendit bien assez vite, rejetant une mèche de ses longs cheveux à la teinte flamboyante derrière son épaule.

Néanmoins, elle finit par hausser un sourcil en voyant que la nouvelle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un œil mauvais.

« Mirajane, c'est ça ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Mirajane détourna le regard et émit un grognement agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait celle-là ?

Néanmoins, elle finit par répondre — elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon, et la rousse n'avait pas l'air décidée à la lâcher.

« Appelle-moi Mira, grogna la jeune fille, presque à contre cœur. Et j'attends ma petite sœur.

— Elle a quel âge ? »

Cette fois-ci, Mirajane haussa un sourcil en voyant la rousse se masser l'épaule à cause du poids trop lourd de son sac, qu'elle venait de poser sur le sol — un peu comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'installer près d'elle et à papoter comme le feraient les meilleures amies du monde. C'est qu'elle était curieuse ?

Elle sourit intérieurement, toute fois ; elle n'était pas bien placée pour reprocher sa curiosité à qui que ce soit.

« Lisanna a quatorze ans, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix plate, ses yeux rivés vers le ciel grisonnant. Pourquoi ?

— Hm, comme ça... Je me disais juste... Tiens, ce ne serait pas elle, par hasard ? », fit soudainement Erza en désignant un groupe d'adolescents du menton, les regardant courir sous la pluie pour venir d'abriter avec un sourire.

Mirajane fronça des sourcils en se levant après avoir effectivement reconnu sa sœur, jugeant les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient avec méfiance.

« C'est qui, ces guignols ? »

Erza avait eut un petit rire.

« Ils s'appellent Natsu et Grey. Contrairement à ce qu'ils laissent croire... Ce sont de bons gars.

- Bah tiens... », tiqua Mirajane en observant sa petite sœur et ceux qui les accompagnaient.

Malgré le mauvais temps, elle gardait son sourire, ses cours cheveux à la couleur blanche semblable à celle de son aînée plaqués sur son visage. Ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens pétillèrent de joie lorsqu'elle reconnut sa sœur, redoublant d'allure pour aller la rejoindre — à la grande surprise des deux garçons, qui louchaient un peu trop sur la transparence de son chemisier blanc au gout de son aînée.

Ils finirent par arriver, essoufflés d'avoir couru. L'un des garçons, celui aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux gris se délesta de sa veste trempée qu'il laissa glisser au sol, dévoilant une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, tandis que l'autre, aux yeux verts en amande et à la tignasse... _Rose_, soupirait de soulagement en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

Mirajane haussa un sourcil en voyant sa sœur rire gentiment face à cette scène. C'est qu'elle avait l'air de bien les aimer, en plus...

Erza se racla la gorge, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et au regard pesant de sa sœur qu'elle sentit sur elle, l'aînée des Strauss poussa un long soupir, comprenant que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas d'une longue série de présentations.

« Euh, bon... Lisanna, elle c'est Erza, une fille de ma classe, déclara-t-elle simplement en ignorant le regard blasé que lui jeta la rousse. Erza, je te présente Lisanna, ma petite sœur.

— Enchantée. », fit simplement la rousse avec un sourire accueillant, qui parut ravir la plus jeune.

Enfin remis de ses efforts, le garçon aux cheveux roses examina plus attentivement Mirajane, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à sa petite sœur.

« Oh, Mira-nee ! Voici mes amis, Natsu, ( le garçon au cheveux rose lui offrit un sourire éclatant à ce moment là ) et Grey ! », s'exclama Lisanna avec un grand sourire, en désignant le brun à présent lui aussi adossé au mur.

Il lui fit un bref signe de la main et s'apprêtait à sortir quelque chose de sa poche lorsque le regard d'Erza se posa sur lui, menaçant. Mirajane arqua un sourcil sceptique en voyant l'étrange rapport de presque soumission qui se dégagea du regard qu'ils s'échangèrent ; c'était quoi comme relation qu'ils avaient, ceux-là ?

« Les garçons, c'est ma grande sœur, Mirajane, continua Lisanna dans un sourire. Elle a l'air un peu dure parfois, mais en réalité, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et...

— Oui bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter, Lisanna. », s'empressa de dire la grande sœur un peu dure en question, les dents serrées en attrapant sa cadette par le bras, sous le regard amusé de la rousse.

Erza sourit et fit lever les deux garçons d'un mouvement de tête. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans plus broncher et se mirent à suivre la rousse, qui s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'aile droite du bâtiment. Toute fois, elle se retourna une dernière fois avant d'y aller pour de bon.

« Est-ce que vous logez au dortoir ? »

Lisanna secoua la tête en souriant, sous le regard blasé de sa sœur. _Trop crédule._

« Non, nous attendons nos parents.

— Oh... Je vois, fit Natsu, l'air terriblement déçu. Bon, on se voit demain alors !

— Ouais... Essaie de pas arriver en retard cette fois-ci, Lisanna ! ajouta Grey dans un clin d'œil complice qui fit rougir la jeune fille, provoquant un rire chez l'autre garçon.

— Les mecs de ce lycée sont décidément trop bizarres... », souffla Mirajane une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas l'entendre, l'air de se chamailler pour un rien.

Lisanna se tourna vers son aînée, l'air de ne pas avoir tout à fait comprit ce qu'elle entendait par là.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Mirajane se retint de soupirer. Bon sang, était-elle naïve à ce point où était-ce elle qui était devenue trop blasée de nature pour voir le bon côté des choses ?

Elle finit par répondre à sa sœur, quoique sur un ton assez évasif :

« Entre ces deux guignols qui te servent de potes et l'autre balafré de ma classe...

— Oh, Mira-nee... Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à te mettre quelqu'un à dos ! C'est le _premier jour ! _», s'offusqua sa cadette en la dardant d'un regard sévère.

Nouveau soupir. Et voilà, sa propre petite sœur allait lui passer un savon, du haut de ces quatorze ans et demi.

Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute, si elle devait s'asseoir à côté de cette brute de Laxus, à l'apparence aussi violente que ses mots ?

« Crois-moi, je suis pas la seule fautive. Il a un caractère au moins pire que le mien. »

Lisanna parut impressionnée. Sa sœur lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches auquel elle répondit par un sourire désolé ; ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas bien placée pour savoir que trouver un caractère pire que celui de son aînée était à la limite de l'impossible.

« C'est vrai ?

— Hm. Il a l'air plus vieux. Je sais pas de combien il a redoublé mais... Et puis, c'est le petit fils du directeur. », continua Mirajane, pensive.

Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre les redoublants ; elle avait elle-même un an de plus que les autres élèves de sa classe, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore. À force, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un minuscule détail, sans la moindre importance. Mais il y'avait forcément une raison à ça — et sa curiosité s'en retrouvait piquée à vif, encore.

Mirajane soupira et sourit à sa cadette. À _elle _de passer à la casserole, maintenant.

« Et toi ? C'est qui, ces deux-là ?

— Ah, fit simplement Lisanna en lui rendant son sourire, les joues légèrement colorées. Ils sont dans ma classe. Natsu m'a tout de suite accueillie et proposé de m'asseoir à côté de lui, alors on a discuté un peu... Grey partage sa chambre au dortoir. Ils se disputent souvent, mais au fond, je pense qu'ils s'aiment bien... »

Mirajane eut un regard attendri en voyant la mine songeuse de sa petite sœur. Au moins, il y en avait une pour qui cette rentrée s'était bien passée...

« Je les aime bien, moi, en tout cas. J'ai envie de les connaître, tu sais…

— Ils ont quel âge ? », finit par demander Mira, sortant inconsciemment sa petite sœur de ses pensées.

Lisanna parût réfléchir un instant. Enfin, après quelques secondes, elle finit par déclarer, pas très sûre d'elle :

« Natsu a quinze ans, je crois. Grey doit être plus âgé. Il ne m'avait pas l'air d'avoir des difficultés en cours, alors j'imagine qu'il a une raison… »

Mirajane ne dit rien. Elle avait bien redoublé une année, elle aussi. Elle était mal placée pour y dire quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque l'arrivée d'une voiture qui leur était familière les interrompirent. Les sœurs Strauss se sourirent et se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, le cœur plus léger.

Dans le véhicule, leur père leur fit signe de venir se mettre à l'abri, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles se consultèrent du regard et coururent jusqu'à la voiture dans un accord silencieux, souriantes.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Laxus soupira profondément une fois arrivé en haut des quatre étages qu'ils venait de gravir à pied, puisque l'ascenseur était encore une fois en panne — bien que ça ne l'ait en fait jamais spécialement gêné, du fait qu'il ne l'emprunte quasiment jamais.

Trop fatigué — et pris d'une soudaine flemme, sûrement — pour sortir ses clefs, Laxus s'appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée quelques secondes, dans l'espoir qu'un de ses colocataires — et probablement deux des rares personnes au monde qu'il connaissait capable de supporter ses sautes d'humeur — ne vienne lui ouvrir.

Les minutes passèrent, rythmées par la chanson qu'il écoutait — pour faire passer le temps qui se faisait long et terriblement _chiant_, justement. Pourtant, cette maudite porte ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant, au grand dam du blond.

« Putain... C'est pas bien compliqué de venir m'ouvrir... »

Laxus émit un grognement et finit par attraper ses clefs qui reposaient au fond de son sac à dos, avant d'enfin ouvrir cette foutue porte dont les multiples fermetures commençaient sérieusement à le gonfler.

À part ça, non, Gajeel n'était pas parano sur les bords. À _peine_ prudent.

« J'suis rentré ! », grogna-t-il en guise de salut une fois sa veste rangée — ou balancée, ça dépendait du point de vue — sur le porte manteau en compagnie de ses gants qu'il fourra à la va-vite dans la poche de la dite veste, son sac à dos subissant bientôt le même sort en allant rencontrer le sol de sa chambre, tout de suite à gauche du couloir d'entrée et sur lequel il fut balancé sans ménagement.

Gajeel, justement. Laxus haussa un sourcil en retirant son casque, puis un autre, lorsque le son apaisant du morceau qu'il écoutait fut soudainement remplacé par celui, nettement moins agréable, d'un aspirateur tout récent — tellement que Laxus ne l'avait même jamais vu auparavant — et à l'horrible couleur orange.

_Un aspirateur._

Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise du blond en voyant son colocataire profondément concentré sur sa tâche au combien difficile qu'était de nettoyer l'appartement, en train de chantonner — _massacrer _— la chanson qui se diffusaient tranquillement de la chaîne-hifi dernier cri que Laxus s'était payé pour le Noël dernier, assez rythmée et visiblement parfaite pour se motiver dans un cas comme celui-ci. Un... Bandeau dégageant les mèches de son grand front à la peau hâlée, Gajeel ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte de sa présence, les yeux rivés sur le tapis qu'il débarrassait de la poussière qui y avait élu domicile.

Avec ce même air perplexe au visage, Laxus se dirigea vers la chaîne-hifi pour baisser le volume de la musique et se tourna vers son colocataire, qui sembla enfin avoir remarqué le blond.

Gajeel Redfox, vingt-quatre ans. Un véritable phénomène à lui tout seul, avec son épaisse — et longue — tignasse corbeau qui contrastait follement avec la couleur pourpre de ses yeux, sa carrure presque aussi grande que la sienne et enfin — et sûrement le plus impressionnant — au visage orné de multiples piercings métalliques, disposés de façon symétrique de chaque côté de son visage, à savoir deux dans la longueur du menton, trois de chaque côté de l'arrête du nez, trois aux oreilles et enfin trois autres à la place des sourcils dont il prenait soin de se débarrasser, lui élargissant le front en octroyant une allure assez impressionnante par la même occasion. Laxus ne s'était jamais essayé à trop se moquer de lui à ce propos ; les rares fois où c'était arrivé, il s'était fait rembarrer à coup de remarques plutôt bien placés à propos de sa cicatrice.

Gajeel arrêta l'aspirateur pour le laisser parler, l'air plutôt surpris de le voir avec cette mine sur le visage — et de le voir tout court à vrai dire, mais ça, Laxus s'en foutait éperdument.

« Mec, il se passe quoi pour que tu te décides à passer l'aspi dans tout l'appart, franchement ? », finit par demander Laxus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur et en désignant le salon, étrangement rangé et ordonné, avec un air presque inquiet sur le visage tant c'était trop... _Étrange._

Pas de canettes vides sur la table basse. Pas de verres sales à côté de la télé. Pas de tasse de thé ou de café, pas de vestiges de bouteilles à moitié entamées ; C'était _rangé_ et _propre._

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Gajeel avait presque l'air d'y prendre goût.

Pas que leur appartement ne soit véritablement immense ; étant donné qu'ils y vivaient à trois, il y avait donc quatre chambres, dont une qui servait plus de dépôt qu'autre chose, une pièce de séjour qui faisait à la fois office de salon et de salle à manger, une cuisine où se trouvait le strict nécessaire et une petite table où ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent pour manger, une salle d'eau, des toilettes à part et un minuscule vestibule d'entrée, le tout décoré en blanc, gris ou beige — puisque la seule présence féminine des lieux avait jugé bon de garder des couleurs neutres, qui ne mettraient donc pas en conflit les goûts décidément trop différents des occupants.

Gajeel soupira et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un ricanement leur parvint de la salle de bain, moqueur.

« À ton avis ? C'est parce que sa crevette avait prévu de passer aujourd'hui ! »

Laxus n'émit aucun commentaire mais ne se reteint pas de sourire à la vue de la mine blasée du brun, qui s'appuya un instant sur le manche de l'aspirateur avant de riposter :

« Bah d'ailleurs, tu me feras le plaisir de ranger ton bordel quand t'auras fini, Cana ! Les trois quarts des saloperies qu'on doit nettoyer dans la salle de bain viennent de toi, je te signale ! »

La tête de la dite Cana apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, un œil brun visiblement plus maquillé que l'autre et ses boucles brunes retenues dans un chignon fait à la va-vite ; Laxus en conclut en voyant qu'elle n'était drapée que d'une serviette de bain qu'elle se préparait pour aller travailler.

« Et le reste, c'est quoi ? Tes cheveux, peut-être ? »

Cette fois-ci, le blond rit franchement, moqueur ; c'est que toute cette scène suffirait presque à lui faire oublier la journée de merde qu'il venait de passer, tiens. Gajeel, lui, se contenta de marmonner quelques injures passagères.

Laxus songea qu'il avait pensé un peu trop vite lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur l'horloge murale de la salle à manger, dont la couleur blanc cassé s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur marron clair du mur auquel elle était apposée. Non pas que ce détail ne l'ai particulièrement gêné — c'était Cana qui s'occupait de la décoration, de toute façon — mais la position de ces maudites aiguilles suffit à le surprendre et à le prendre au dépourvu de façon suffisante pour qu'il se fige et n'entrouvre la bouche de stupeur, avant de lâcher un juron qui fit même sourciller Gajeel, profondément plongé dans sa tâche ménagère.

Tâche ménagère qui lui rappela son importance à la vue des chaussures boueuses de Laxus, qui lâchaient joyeusement les merdes qu'elles avaient pût amasser sur le parquet clair, d'ailleurs.

« Bordel, Laxus ! Vire tes pieds de là, Levy arrive dans dix minutes ! »

Rectification :_ Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une journée de merde._

Lui adressant un regard noir et plutôt significatif, le balafré s'exécuta sans un mot et alla taper à la porte de la salle de bain, d'où se dégageait encore les effluves du shampoing de sa colocataire et du parfum qu'elle venait de déposer sur ses vêtements et sa gorge, avant d'enfiler un collier qui vint pendre jusque dans le creux de son décolleté plongeant. Cana sourit au jeune homme à travers le miroir, tournant sur elle-même afin de s'examiner sous tous les angles, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Le blond soupira ; toutes les mêmes. Et bien qu'il soit habitué à sa colocataire pour la connaître depuis l'enfance, du fait qu'elle fasse partie d'une des protégés du vieux Makarov, cette façon qu'elle avait de se pomponner en vitesse et de juger sa silhouette pourtant plutôt avantageuse — parce que dans le genre, avec ses tout juste dix-huit ans, ouais, Cana était carrément _bonne_ — d'un œil sévère avait toujours le mérite de l'amuser dans ses bons jours, ou bien de l'ennuyer dans ceux comme celui-ci. Laxus décida qu'il avait assez attendu pour la foutre suffisamment en pétard lorsqu'elle se pencha une énième fois pour observer son visage sous toutes les coutures.

« On a déjà dix minutes de retard, je te signale. »

La brune se figea tout à fait, entrain de se passer une boucle d'oreille.

Laxus attendit qu'elle ne digère l'information avec un sourire, avant de se diriger dans l'entrée pour dénicher un deuxième casque au dessus de l'étagère où étaient rangés babioles et papiers en tout genre.

« Dix minutes ?! Mais tu pouvais pas me le dire, plutôt que de me regarder faire en te marrant ? Bordel Laxus, tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de ce boulot, hein ? », explosa Cana avec des yeux à la fois suppliants et accusateurs, tout en enfilant une paire d'escarpins à la va-vite.

Il mit sa veste et ses gants et fit mine d'hausser les épaules.

« J'vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, déclara-t-il, presque nonchalant en la regardant se démener avec ses cheveux qu'elle attacha rapidement. C'est mon vieux qui gère la boîte, c'est pas comme s'il comptait nous…

— Je m'en fiche ! Allez, magne-toi. Déjà qu'il fait super moche, il faut en plus qu'on se tape le trajet sur ta moto… », soupira sa colocataire en attrapant le casque qu'il lui tendit, le remerciant du regard.

Après un bref signe à Gajeel, ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers, croisant au passage une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs et dont le front clair était dégagé par un bandana joyeusement coloré avec qui ils échangèrent de brèves salutations — enfin, surtout Cana, puisque Laxus avait déjà enfilé son casque et paraissait _tout_ sauf commode pour le moment — avant de s'échanger un long regard complice, une fois que le petit bout de femme qu'était Levy — puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle — ne disparaisse à l'étage suivant.

Ils en connaissaient un qui allait passer un drôle de quart d'heure...

* * *

« Sinon, ta journée ? »

Laxus finit de ranger un verre à sa place et se tourna vers Cana, qui sirotait le contenu fort probablement alcoolisé d'un verre à cocktail en le regardant faire, assise sur le bar avec une jambe croisée au dessus de l'autre.

Y'en avait qui se gênaient pas, vraiment.

Laxus jeta un regard en biais à la salle qui se désemplissait petit à petit et émit un grognement agacé, dardant sa camarade d'un regard désapprobateur. C'est que sa position aguicheuse attirait pas mal de regards — et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, pour une raison qui faisait un peu trop tâche à sa fierté pour qu'il ne l'admette.

« J'suis pas sûr que mon vieux apprécie que tu fasses ça devant les clients, Cana... »

En effet, bien qu'il reste qu'une poignée de personnes présentes, l'établissement avait tout de même une certaine réputation à tenir. Étant également une propriété de son grand père, le restaurant — anciennement taverne — de Fairy Tail avait ses habitués, et il serait bien dommage de les perdre. Laxus les connaissait pour venir travailler ici plusieurs fois dans la semaine avec Cana, afin de pouvoir payer leur loyer comme il se devait — même si le blond soupçonnait son grand-père de le maintenir ici pour être sûr qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs pendant ses nuits, chose qui relevait sûrement de l'impossible.

Le retenir, lui ? Lui prendre sa liberté ? Pas sans son accord. Son vieux se trompait lourdement s'il croyait que c'était seulement possible.

Cana lui fit comprendre son impatience d'un léger raclement de gorge, avant de replonger ses lèvres dans le breuvage fruité.

Laxus aurait pût l'ignorer ; il ne le fit pas. Cana était pas le genre de fille à l'emmerder pour un rien — contrairement à Erza dans ses mauvais jours et à l'autre abrutie de nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il était plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée, elle était même la première à venir le voir lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, le plus souvent avec une bonne tasse de chocolat ou de quoi le faire manger pour qu'il puisse faire passer sa rage sur autre chose qu'elle ou Gajeel ; et ça marchait souvent assez bien.

Un acte quasi suicidaire de sa part ? Peut-être bien. Mais elle était un peu comme lui ; sans diplôme, sans famille — à part celle dont elle avait hérité. Cana avait rapidement quitté les études à l'âge de seize ans pour venir travailler ici, motivée par le soudain départ du jeune homme. Aujourd'hui âgée de dix-huit ans, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en ce qui concernait le service, et savait préparer des mélanges incroyables lorsqu'elle n'était pas elle-même assez ivre pour vouloir garder tout l'alcool pour elle.

Il l'aimait bien pour ça, d'ailleurs ; parce qu'elle avait comprit comment il fonctionnait, parce qu'elle savait quoi dire et quoi faire lorsque ça n'allait pas. Un peu comme Gajeel, même si les méthodes de ce dernier se résumaient souvent à un café remplacé par une bière et des biscuits troqués contre une bonne bagarre — ce qui était assez paradoxal quand on y pensait, compte tenu du gouffre que Cana avait à la place du ventre et qui lui permettait de boire des quantités pharamineuses d'alcool quand elle s'y mettait.

Laxus soupira longuement. Au sourire de la brune, il comprit qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose le contrariait suffisamment pour que ça transparaisse dans ses gestes — et ça l'agaçait, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle s'était permise de lire en lui sans lui demander son avis. Peut-être parce que le fait qu'il s'énerve pour si peu, pour cette stupide nouvelle prouvait qu'elle avait réussi son coup, peut-être parce que ses pensées allaient bien plus vers elle qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, qu'il aurait pût le penser.

Et rien que ça, ça suffisait à l'emmerder profondément.

Cana insista du regard.

« Y'a une nouvelle qu'est arrivée dans la classe, aujourd'hui, finit-il par soupirer en replaçant une bouteille trop en hauteur pour que Cana s'en occupe.

— Ah ? Et bah, c'est quoi le problème ?

— Elle est... », répondit Laxus en levant les yeux vers le plafond, cherchant un adjectif approprié.

Que dire ? Curieuse. Jolie, sinon, il fallait l'admettre. Avec un caractère au moins aussi pourri que le sien. Hautaine, arrogante. Sûrement violente, avec son petit look punky sur les bords. Intrigante.

« Pire que chiante. Une vraie chieuse. », finit-il par déclarer, sous le regard surpris de son amie.

La brune parut réfléchir un moment. Le jeune homme soupira en sentant que ses neurones se mettaient en marche ; Elle était bien partie pour le cuisiner un moment.

« En quoi tu la trouves chiante ?

— Elle est carrément trop curieuse et elle se la joue trop. Une vraie garce. En vingt minutes, elle aurait pût réécrire toute ma vie si je l'avais laissé faire... Et c'est une vraie teigne. Pire que moi. », déballa le balafré avec agacement, comme si le simple fait de parler d'elle pouvait le mettre en colère.

Et c'était bien le cas.

Cana siffla dans un sourire, s'attirant un regard lourd de reproches de la part du blond.

« Bah quoi ? Tu sais que pire que toi, j'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse exister ?

— T'es vraiment qu'une...

— Amie à la patience incroyable ? Continue, continue... », fit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Laxus soupira à nouveau, à demi-blasé, mais l'esprit un peu plus clair.

« J'sais pas, elle est... Hm, elle doit avoir l'âge d'Erza, continua le blond, se référant à la rousse puisse il s'agissait d'une amie d'enfance bien connue de la brune. Elle a un look bizarre... Y'a des têtes de mort un peu partout sur ses affaires et elle s'habille en noir.

— Une gothique ?

— Pas vraiment. », répondit-il aussitôt, avec une vitesse qui le surprit lui-même.

Comme s'il avait repensé à tout ça avant de parler — parce que bordel, elle l'avait tellement énervé qu'il pouvait pas la sortir de son collimateur. S'ils survivaient tous les deux à la semaine à venir, pas sûr que sa santé mentale et la dureté de ses nerfs ne s'en sortent indemnes.

« Ça a beau être une nana, je te jure que j'étais bien parti pour lui arranger son joli minois... », ajouta-t-il avec une sincérité qui le surprit presque - et qui lui fit du bien, étrangement.

Le blond jugea Cana du regard, levant les yeux au ciel - ou en l'occurrence, ici, vers le plafond — à la vue de la lueur malicieuse qui régnait au fond de ses prunelles lilas rendues brillantes par la curiosité — et l'alcool, sûrement.

« Tu la trouves jolie ? »

Cette fois-ci, Laxus s'arrêta en plein geste. C'est qu'elle avait l'air intéressée en plus... Il réfléchit néanmoins avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin ; Cana savait certes garder des secrets, elle savait surtout très bien s'en servir. Autant ne pas lui donner l'occasion de déformer ses paroles à loisir.

« Elle est pas moche. Juste chiante. _Très_ chiante.

— Hm... Et c'est elle qui t'a mit dans cet état là ? On dirait presque que tu viens de passer la journée avec ton grand-père...

— Ça suffit, Cana. », avait dit une voix sur un ton calme et posé, bien que légèrement autoritaire — ou en tout cas suffisamment pour que la jeune femme ne s'exécute.

La brune avait lentement posé son regard sur lui, l'observant refouler une bouffée de colère et de frustration avec nonchalance, ses lèvres encore trempées dans le contenu du verre. Laxus, lui, avait tout bonnement détourné le sien, s'acharnant sans ménagement sur un pauvre verre qui n'avait demandé qu'à être astiqué.

Fried soupira en s'adossant à son tour au bar. Dans la salle, les regards féminins se firent soudain plus intéressés, brillants d'admiration. Cana siffla avec amusement.

« Eh bah Fried, je savais pas que t'avais autant de succès ! »

Le blond se détendît et sourit aussi ; au moins, Cana venait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder.

Fried avait rougit aux paroles de la brune, jetant un regard timide en direction des clientes ; celles-ci gloussèrent davantage et l'une d'elle, probablement la plus âgée — bien que Laxus ne lui aurait pas donné plus de vingt-cinq, vingt-huit ans tout au plus — lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amies.

Cana et Laxus s'échangèrent un regard amusé, alors que la brune avançait un verre en direction de leur ami qui bafouillait des paroles incompréhensibles, passant nerveusement une main dans la simple — mais néanmoins plutôt classe — queue de cheval qui retenait sa longue chevelure à la couleur verte en arrière. Le balafré sentit ses soucis s'évaporer quelque peu en observant son ami ; il attirait en effet une bonne partie de la gente féminine à lui tout seul, avec son visage aux trait apparemment gracieux et fins. Mais si c'était le cas aujourd'hui, Laxus était bien conscient que ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Durant leur enfance, Fried était venu plus d'une fois pleurnicher chez lui parce qu'on venait se moquer de lui et de ses traits presque féminins ; mais ça donnait une bonne excuse à Laxus pour foutre de bonnes dérouillées à ces mecs et avait rapproché les deux jeunes hommes, désormais amis.

Oh, pas que Laxus ne soit gentil avec Fried. Seulement, Fried le supportait bien. Lorsque le blond avait une soudaine envie de l'emmerder et d'essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds, Fried restait patient et faisait la sourde oreille. Lorsque Laxus revenait blessé d'une bagarre, Fried se contentait de soupirer et était le premier à lui apporter glace et pansements. Lorsque Laxus avait but, Fried était celui qui le raccompagnait chez lui et attendait patiemment qu'il dessoule, s'occupant en lisant ou en faisant le ménage dans l'appartement.

Cana lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir, lors de ces matins brumeux où elle lui apportait de l'aspirine et de quoi manger. Laxus s'était toujours contenté d'un grognement ou d'un haussement d'épaules ; pas même un « merci ». Les actes valaient de toute façon bien plus que de simples mots.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale ; elle affichait onze heures et demi.

Cana sembla s'en apercevoir entre deux moqueries et laissa Fried digérer ses émotions — et tenter d'ignorer les œillades suggestives qui lui étaient lancées — pour se tourner vers Laxus, songeur.

« Tu veux rentrer ?

— J'ai cours demain. », répondit-il simplement en guise de justification, se délestant du tablier qu'il portait pour le ranger à la va-vite dans le foutoir qui régnait en dessous du comptoir.

Cana soupira en observant son verre, pensive. Fried se fit un plaisir de le lui enlever des mains avant de le nettoyer, fidèle à lui même.

« S'il s'en va, ça va être à toi de servir les clients, expliqua-t-il simplement, la mine défaite de la jeune femme arrachant un rire moqueur au blond. Si tu pouvais être sobre, ça t'évitera des problèmes.

— Et si toi tu pouvais l'être un peu moins, ça te permettrai de faire autre chose que de réviser ou bosser pour tes études de je sais pas quoi… », grogna Cana en attrapant un plateau pour desservir les clients présents.

Laxus l'observa arborer son plus beau sourire avec amusement, avant que Fried ne le ramène à la réalité après un énième soupir.

« Sois prudent sur la route, Laxus.

— Rah, mais oui maman, t'en fais pas.. »

Fried lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer, un peu plus sérieusement cette fois-ci :

« Ton grand-père m'a demandé de lui faire un compte-rendu de ta journée. J'imagine que Reedus lui en a touché un mot... Mais essaie de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien, d'accord ? », tenta son ami, bien que sur un ton qu'il avait deviné prudent.

Laxus émit un grognement en guise de réponse ; Merde, mais son vieux pouvait pas le laisser de débrouiller comme un grand une fois dans sa vie ? Il pouvait pas le laisser gérer comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, plutôt que de lui coller aux basques sous prétexte que c'était son petit fils ?

Sans dire un mot de plus, Fried s'écarta pour le laisser passer, lui adressant une salutation à laquelle il ne répondit que brièvement — parce qu'il en avait pas besoin, et que brusquement, c'est comme si le monde entier avait décidé de tout faire pour l'emmerder, et Laxus comptait bien leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Cana retint un Fried inquiet par l'épaule, un plateau chargé de verres sur le bras.

« Bah, laisse-le, joli cœur. Il a juste besoin de réfléchir.

— Hm, je sais. Mais enfin… »

Le jeune homme se tut, plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, Cana l'en tira avec douceur d'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

« Allez, va me nettoyer les assiettes posées là-bas.

— Mais... Kain est déjà à la plonge, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que... », eut le temps de protester Fried, avant que son regard clair ne se pose sur la pile d'assiettes en question.

Ses joues virèrent rapidement au cramoisi, tandis que Cana éclatait de rire.

« Elles ont toutes écrit leurs numéros avec la sauce au chocolat. Belle prise, Fried ! »

Les rires moqueurs de la belle brune résonnèrent jusque dans les cuisines.

* * *

... Et voilà !

J'imagine que beaucoup ont pensé à Evergreen, Fried ou Bixlow en guise de colocataires. Mais je trouvais que les caractères respectifs de Gajeel et Cana s'accordaient plutôt bien avec celui de Laxus — et puis ils sont plus sympas à manier aussi, je trouve. Oh, bien entendu, ça risque d'être assez tendu par moments ; en même temps, vu le caractère de notre petit rebelle... ;)

A tous les fans, vous noterez le sous-entendu de Gajeel/Levy. Je sais pas encore si cette fic comptera d'autres couples que le Laxus/Mira et le Natsu/Lisanna ( qui lui sera un peu moins important. ). Je verrai bien.

Enfin bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à très bientôt ! ( Vendredi de la semaine prochaine ou plus tôt ? Qui sait... ;) ) Surtout, si vous avez des questions, remarques et critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas !

Merci pour votre lecture ! :)

_Bymeha_


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs ! :)

Je vous poste la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu cette fois-ci pour des raisons de sûreté. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir accès à Internet vendredi, alors je préfère le faire maintenant pour être sûre.

Encore une fois, un graaaaand merci à vos reviews et à tous ceux qui ajoutent l'histoire en follow et en favorite. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Mirajane émit un grognement mécontent lorsqu'un rai de lumière s'infiltra dans l'embrasure de la porte pour atterrir directement sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne contre cette attaque en se tournant du côté opposé.

« Nee-chan, il est temps de se lever ! Lisanna est déjà presque prête. », lui souffla gentiment son petit frère, sur un ton qu'il voulait bienveillant.

Mirajane jeta un bref regard à Elfman, pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Déjà habillé et visiblement prêt, il portait l'uniforme du lycée exclusivement masculin dans lequel leurs parents l'avaient inscrits avec une certaine fierté. Plutôt sobre et d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le bleu foncé et le noir, il soulignait la courbe carrée de ses larges épaules, lui octroyant un côté d'autant plus imposant.

« Mhh, fit elle, le visage dans l'oreiller. Il est qu'elle heure ?

— Sept heures. Mais les vrais hommes se lèvent toujours tôt ! », répondit son petit frère avec une détermination qui aurait pût la déstabiliser si elle ne se trouvait pas dans un tel état de léthargie.

Mira n'avait jamais comprit ce soudain intérêt quant à l'importance de la virilité chez son frère et avait même tendance à ignorer ce détail chez lui, à vrai dire ; Ça lui passera sûrement, de toute façon.

Il avait encore bien grandit. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il devait bien mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt dix, et il lui fallait presque courber la tête ici de peur de se cogner au plafond, assez bas du fait qu'ils se trouvent sous le toit de la maison dans laquelle ils venaient d'emménager.

La jeune fille gémit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Son frère, lui, se contenta simplement de sourire, avant d'aller ouvrir les volets qui gardait l'intérieur de la chambre de la lumière qui tentait d'y pénétrer.

« Allez, Nee-chan. Ne sois pas en retard pour ton premier vrai jour, hein ?

— Crois-moi Elfman, c'est franchement pas ça qui va me gêner... », répondit Mira en s'étirant, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Son frère ne releva pas, se contentant de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, passant une main songeuse dans ses cheveux aussi clairs que ceux de ses sœurs, il repartit sans un mot en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte, s'attirant sans s'en rendre compte un regard noir de la part de son aînée. Cette dernière protesta très vite et sur un ton désespéré :

« Elfmaaaaaaaaan ! Reviens ici et ferme cette putain de porte !

— Lève-toi d'abord, Nee-chan ! répondit son cadet de l'autre côté du couloir, avant de réprimer un rire dont elle pût percevoir l'écho.

— Bordel, celui-là... », finit par grogner Mira en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière qui se reflétait à présent sur les murs et le plafond blanc, éclairant ainsi la chambre d'une lueur bien trop vive pour ses yeux qui venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir.

Elle pesta à nouveau ; Vivement que ses parents trouvent le temps de décorer la maison dans laquelle ils venaient d'emménager. Elle allait avoir besoin de rideaux, et vite.

Mirajane crut qu'Elfman était enfin venu lui fermer sa porte lorsque le visage angélique et toujours aussi souriant que d'habitude de sa petite sœur apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme illuminé par le soleil qui s'entêtait à éclairer la pièce.

« Allez, Mira-nee. Si tu ne te lèves pas, on va être en retard ! Natsu et Grey vont se moquer de moi !

— J'm'en fous. Je veux pas voir la tête de con de l'autre balafré. », grommela la plus vieille en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans ses oreillers dans grognement, visiblement décidée à rester au lit pour aujourd'hui.

Elle perçut un soupir sûrement aussi désespéré qu'agacé de la part de la jeune fille, avant que des bruits de pas déterminés ne résonnent dans la pièce.

Allait-elle s'occuper de ces volets à sa place, en bonne petite sœur qu'elle était ? Brave petite.

Mira poussa un petit cri de protestation lorsque le corps — pourtant pas si lourd que ça — de sa petite sœur vint s'écraser avec force sur le sien. Rapidement et à son plus grands désarroi, la jeune fille éclata de rire lorsque les mains habiles de sa benjamine se glissèrent sous les couvertures pour atteindre ses côtes.

Se tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper aux chatouilles que lui infligeait sa petite sœur, Mira crut qu'elle s'en était enfin débarrassée lorsqu'elle la fit rouler au sol avec les couvertures.

La brise matinale qui vint souffler sur son corps tout juste vêtu d'une chemise de nuit claire dont la transparence laissait apercevoir un élégant sous-vêtement en dentelle sombre lui arracha un violent frisson.

Bientôt, une tête à la courte chevelure blanche émergea d'entre les couvertures, deux yeux bleus brillants de malice se posant sur la jeune fille. L'aînée des Strauss jeta un regard noir à sa petite sœur et se retourna posément, prête à se rendormir.

Qu'importe ; elle réussira bien à se rendormir sans. Mirajane avait décidé qu'elle ne se lèverai pas. Hors de question qu'elle aie à supporter l'autre brute de sa classe !

Les doigts fins et experts qui vinrent parcourir la plante de ses pieds furent visiblement d'un tout autre avis ; maudite petite sœur.

_« Lisannaaaaaaaaaa ! »_

* * *

Laxus prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser les deux portes de bois massif devant lesquelles il devait bien attendre depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes maintenant, décorée d'arabesques fantaisistes gravées dans le bois foncé.

Il lui fallut un moment pour que ses yeux clairs ne s'accommodent à la luminosité de la pièce. Laxus soupira en faisant glisser son casque autour de son cou, son casque et ses gants dans son autre main ; Il avait oublié à quel point son grand-père aimait ces objets lumineux et qui apportaient des étoiles dans les yeux émerveillés des enfants. Oh, lui aussi, il aimait regarder ces petites statuettes représentant fées, lutins et créatures magiques en tout genre, lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que son innocence ne s'en aille sans prévenir pour qu'il se rende compte des saloperies qui composaient le monde dans lequel il vivait. Ça, c'était avant qu'on ne lui arrache sa mère, avant qu'il ne comprenne que son père n'était pas le grand homme en qui il avait voulu croire. Avant que son grand-père ne lui paraisse soudain minuscule, misérable, méprisable.

Cette époque où il voyait le monde de ses yeux d'enfants était révolue depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Dans la pièce flottait une agréable odeur de vieux meubles de bois, mélangée à celle si singulière que dégageaient les vieux livres et une autre, plus corsée et familière d'un café qu'on venait de servir. Laxus soupira ; il se sentait bien ici, quand il était enfant. Ce bureau avait été son refuge un nombre incalculable de fois. Contre les disputes de son père et de son grand-père, les toussotements incessants de sa mère, les moqueries des autres enfants, les cris de protestation des parents qui venaient se plaindre de voir leur enfant encore une fois brutalisé, sans voir les hématomes qui se dessinaient sur sa peau à lui. Ça avait été sa forteresse, son terrain de jeu, son sanctuaire. Ça avait été le premier endroit où il se rendait pour se protéger duel la pluie, du vent, du froid, du bruit, de la neige lorsqu'il y en avait. Ça avait été la fenêtre d'où il pouvait observer les autres s'amuser dehors, d'où il admirait les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, chargés de violence.

_De la violence._

Laxus soupira, cherchant son grand-père du regard dans la pièce séparée en plusieurs parties par de grandes bibliothèques en bois sombre et décorée de manière aussi farfelue que la porte d'entrée. Il finit par soupirer en distinguant un crâne dégarni qui dépassait d'une pile de dossier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se déplace pour laisser apparaître des cheveux blancs s'accordant avec l'incroyable moustache de la même couleur qui devait bien manger la moitié de son visage ridé. Makarov sursauta lorsque son petit fils déposa ses affaires sur la partie dégagée d'une table en bois et tenta visiblement de se détendre lorsque ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le jeune homme.

« Oh, c'est toi Laxus ! Viens donc t'asseoir, je viens de préparer le café. », l'invita le vieil homme dans un sourire, s'asseyant pour sa part sur un immense fauteuil qu'il prit soin de remonter de sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir l'intégralité du bureau.

Le blond soupira et s'exécuta sans un mot, doucement sorti de ses pensées. Ses yeux verts se posèrent furtivement sur la montre qu'il avait au poignet ; il avait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant le début du premier cours. Un café ne lui fera pas de mal.

Laxus s'assit donc lourdement sur une des chaises au dossier rembourré et attrapa la tasse, sous le regard attentif de son grand-père qui semblait épier ses moindres faits et gestes derrière ses épais sourcils blancs.

Makarov était un homme que tout le monde jugeait respectable. Il tenait son internat et le restaurant familial avec patience et un certain engouement qu'il ne cachait pas, et beaucoup le connaissaient pour ça. Partout dans la petite ville de Magnolia, le vieil homme était également réputé pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité naturelle, du fait qu'il ait recueilli de nombreux enfants sans parents sous son toit.

Laxus ne savait pas où il les avait trouvés, ni même si ça lui apportait des problèmes aux côtés des autorités ; toujours est-il qu'il connaissait Erza et Cana depuis ses dix ans, période où son grand-père avait commencé à plus s'occuper de lui que son propre père. Il connaissait leurs histoires sans le leur avoir directement demandé et inversement ; les enfants devinaient souvent les choses, à l'âge où ils s'étaient connus. Peut-être avaient-ils même été amis, avant qu'il ne les fasse pleurer comme il l'avait fait, avant qu'elles ne lui crachent chacune à leur tour des paroles plus blessantes que lui-même ne l'aurait cru.

Avant ça.

Puis étaient venus Natsu et Grey, quelques années plus tard. Des deux, Grey était sûrement celui qui avait le plus de répondant, le plus rebelle et insolant ; Natsu s'était donc retrouvé au rôle de victime parfaite qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à énerver, lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui venait lui casser les pieds pour qu'ils se battent — et c'était encore pire depuis son retour.

Laxus souffla sur les fumeroles qui s'élèveraient de la tasse de café, songeur. Natsu lui rappelait lui-même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, parfois. Avec son sourire niais — et souvent tout ce qu'il y a de plus con — sur le visage, son franc-parler, cette attitude complètement instable qui le définissait...

Mais ça, c'était _avant._

Makarov lui rappela sa présence d'un bref raclement de gorge, tout en faisant mine de ne pas regarder le visage pensif et si fermé de son petit fils. Laxus soupira en se redressant.

« Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier, le vieux ? »

Le balafré s'amusa intérieurement en voyant la veine qui battait à sa tempe ; son grand-père n'était franchement pas habitué à ce surnom qu'il utilisait pourtant depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça après que ça soit arrivé. Peut-être que c'est parce que ça marquait la fin de l'époque où Laxus l'appelait encore « grand-père » avec un putain de grand sourire. Peut-être parce que c'était aussi le début de celle où le monde lui avait montré sa véritable nature, celle d'être pourri aussi bien dedans que dehors, de cacher toutes les saloperies derrière des paroles mielleuses, de corrompre et manipuler une population trop crédule et concentrée sur une société constamment en changement et de plus en plus vaniteuse.

Son grand-père se tortilla maladroitement sur son siège pour s'installer plus confortablement et resserra les pans de son manteau clair avant de répondre :

« Hm... Erza m'a dit que c'était assez survolté, avec la nouvelle. Mirajane Strauss, c'est ça ? », tenta le vieil homme sans quitter le blond des yeux.

Ce dernier émit un grognement en guise de réponse ; c'est pas plutôt entre Erza et elle que c'était « survolté » ?

« Pas de ma faute si y'a pas assez de tables dans ton lycée pourri.

— Laxus, tu sais très bien que... eut le temps de protester son grand-père avant que le blond ne l'interrompe.

— Et c'est pas non plus la mienne si elle a un caractère de merde. », continua le jeune homme sur un ton aussi insistant qu'agacé.

Son grand-père lui adressa un regard blasé avant d'attraper un dossier dans son tiroir. Sans un mot, Laxus l'observa tourner les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête sur une feuille couverte de notes écrites au crayon à papier et contenant des photos qui représentaient visiblement la nouvelle.

« Tu sais comment on l'appelait, dans son ancien lycée ?

— Franchement le vieux, tu peux même pas imaginer à qu'elle point je m'en...

— On l'appelait « la démone ». Et pourtant, ses notes sont remarquables... », continua le vieil homme en ignorant posément le plus jeune, ses mains à la peau ridée et brunie par le temps tournant lentement les pages.

Laxus haussa un sourcil en s'affalant davantage contre le dossier en cuir vert foncé de son fauteuil. Ça expliquait toutes les notes qu'elle avait prise pendant le cours et son attitude en classe — lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée la l'emmerder, lui.

« Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Sa petite sœur est dans le lycée aussi. J'aimerai qu'on puisse tous éviter les problèmes au maximum. »

Laxus ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Ça me dit pas en quoi l'histoire de l'autre chieuse me concerne.

— Étant donné que Mirajane sera contrainte de rester assise à côté de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une meilleure solution, j'aimerai que tu prennes sur toi pour faire en sorte que ça se passe bien. Je connais sa mère depuis un moment déjà. Il serait préférable que je n'ai pas à...

— C'est pas mon problème. Demande à Erza pour ce genre de trucs. », trancha Laxus en se levant brusquement, sous le regard dur de son grand-père.

Histoire que ce soit elle qui soit emmerdée avec ce genre de choses, et pas lui.

Le soupir du vieil homme suffit à allumer définitivement le brasier de sa colère, déjà attisée par sa mauvaise humeur et son réveil provoqué par le stupide chat de Gajeel ce matin-là.

Et puis, pourquoi c'est à lui et pas à Erza qu'il en parlait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait s'occuper des autres alors qu'il trouvait déjà à peine le temps de se gérer soi-même ?

« Laxus, je... commença maladroitement le directeur avant de se taire, lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir.

— Ecoute, j'suis peut-être ton petit fils dans ce bureau, mais quand j'en sortirai, je serai qu'un de tes stupides élèves et toi le proviseur. T'as pigé, le vieux ?

— Laxus...

— Lâche-moi. J'ai cours. », finit-il, le plus sèchement possible.

Un soupir navré se fit entendre. La mâchoire serrée, Laxus attrapa ses affaires et partit sans un mot de plus, prenant soin de claquer la porte bruyamment au passage.

Toujours assis derrière son bureau, Makarov sentit ses épaules s'affaisser en même temps que le long soupir qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Avec désolation, son regard se posa pendant un long moment sur le cadre photo et le souvenir qu'elle affichait, avant de se déplacer jusqu'à la tasse vert pétard qu'il avait acheté exprès pour son petit fils.

« Et dire qu'il n'a même pas touché à son café... », soupira le vieil homme avec un pauvre sourire.

* * *

La sonnerie, retentissante et absolument insupportable du réveil résonna dans la chambre.

À gauche de la table de chevet où il était posé, un amas de couvertures remua dans un gémissement plaintif, un bras s'en extirpant avec difficulté pour balayer l'air d'une main maladroite. À sa droite, en revanche, un jeune homme allongé sur le dos émit un grognement agacé, tout juste vêtu d'un pantalon qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches presque saillantes et la moitié de son corps particulièrement développé à l'air libre.

Bientôt, le bras du premier retomba sur le sol, suivit d'un ronflement bruyant. Le second, lui, ouvrit difficilement ses yeux sombres et grimaça en portant une main à son visage, sur lequel on pouvait voir un filet de bave s'écouler de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ce dernier finit par émettre un grognement en fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir, essayant davantage de se connecter correctement à la réalité qu'autre chose. Enfin, après de longues secondes, il se tourna vers celui qui partageait sa chambre et grogna après avoir évalué la distance qui le séparait de la table de chevet en bois sombre, pas encore tout à fait réveillé :

« Natsu... C'est à ton tour d'éteindre ce putain de réveil...

— Gn... Avais qu'à pas... L'acheter... Suis fatigué... », répondit ledit Natsu en battant vaguement l'air de sa main, et ce avec peu de conviction.

Grey cligna de ses yeux à la teinte oscillant entre le noir et le bleu marine légèrement métallisé avant de répondre en jetant un regard noir à la touffe de cheveux roses qui dépassait du tas de couverture, un peu plus durement cette fois-ci :

« Mec, fais pas chier et éteins ce truc. On l'a acheté parce que t'arrivais tout le temps en retard, j'te rappelle. »

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Le visage endormi de Natsu apparut enfin, une large trace provenant des plis d'un drap dessiné sur sa joue. Encore hébété et le regard vague, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de demander sur un ton qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement voulu aussi provoquant qu'il n'y parut :

« Qu'est-ce tu dis, yeux cernés ?

— Oh, toi... », siffla Grey en se levant brusquement, ses traits une seconde plus tôt à peine agacés se tordant de fureur.

Encore pas tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il se passait, Natsu observa son colocataire de chambre s'avancer vers lui en titubant quelque peu et à pas lourds de colère, avant d'attraper un pan de la couverture qu'il gardait autour de lui.

Natsu ne comprit que bien trop tard qu'elles étaient véritablement ses intentions.

Aussi fut-il fort surpris lorsque sa joue rencontra le sol dur et froid du sol, en même temps que le reste de sa literie, le drap clair tombant de façon théâtrale sur le tout.

« Putain, Grey ! T'étais pas obligé de faire ça, merde ! », protesta le garçon aux cheveux clairs, cette fois-ci parfaitement réveillé.

Grey eut un rire mauvais en tapant du poing sur le réveil et soupira de soulagement lorsque le silence les engloba enfin.

« Yeux cernés t'aime aussi, connard. »

Natsu se figea et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. C'est lui ou Grey venait de lui dire quelque chose de franchement bizarre avec un sourire des plus normaux ?

Il retourna la phrase dans son esprit et s'arrêta sur le _« connard »_. Le temps qu'il ne s'en rende compte et que la colère ne monte, Grey avait déjà attrapé une serviette qu'il noua rapidement autour de ses hanches et tenait un jean propre dans une de ses mains, un paquet coloré et plastifié que Natsu identifia bien vite dans l'autre.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses soupira et remit brièvement le lit en place ; ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, après tout. Il s'en occupera plus tard.

« Tu sais qu'Erza va te tuer si elle apprend que t'as racheté ces saloperies ?

— C'est bon, c'est qu'un paquet... C'est Cana qui me l'a acheté après un pari. », expliqua brièvement le brun en regardant son colocataire de chambre attraper ses affaires qu'il fourra rapidement dans un sac avant de se procurer lui-même une serviette.

Natsu l'écouta vaguement, observa la boîte cartonnée un long moment, haussa des épaules et finit par grimacer en secouant la tête.

« Ça pue, ton truc. Et puis ça a un goût dégueulasse.

— C'est toi qui le dit, répondit Grey en haussant des épaules à son tour, nonchalant.

— Erza le dit aussi.

— Erza peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut. »

Natsu arqua un sourcil à l'entente du rire moqueur de son ami et soupira longuement en le suivant à travers le long couloir qui menait jusqu'aux douches des garçons ; et voilà qu'il en remettait une couche, juste pour montrer — ou faire croire — qu'il se moquait bien de ce qu'Erza disait ou pensait — alors que c'était plutôt tout le contraire et que Grey devait bien être l'un des seuls à s'oser à lui désobéir, juste pour le plaisir de montrer de quoi il était capable.

Pour_ l'impressionner._

Le plus jeune des garçons s'étira en observant la cour du bâtiment, du haut du dernier étage où ils se trouvaient. À sa connaissance, Grey et lui étaient les seuls résidents masculins à rester toute l'année ; ceux qui venaient restaient six mois tout au plus et repartaient chez eux l'année suivante, pour poursuivre leurs études ailleurs ou simplement parce qu'ils préféraient rester avec leurs familles. Grey et Natsu ne s'en étaient jamais plaint ; ça leur faisait plus de place à eux, et ils se sentaient plus chez eux lorsque cet endroit qui leur servait de maison depuis la fin de la première décennie de leurs vies n'était pas envahie par des inconnus.

C'était_ leur_ maison. Leur refuge, leur endroit.

Le bâtiment était construit de sorte à former un carré, avec une cour intérieure où se retrouvaient les élèves lors des pauses et après les cours. L'aile gauche où ils se trouvaient était réservée aux cours des dernières années et à la partie de leur dortoir, tandis que la droite logeait les filles et les premières années. L'allée centrale comprenait quelques classes de collège et tout ce qui relevait de l'administration. La dernière, enfin, était réservée aux deuxièmes années et à la cafétéria, et dissimulait l'entrée du gymnase et du stade où les élèves pratiquaient les cours de sport.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux douches, après avoir emprunté un chemin terriblement monotone et répétitif. Tout l'était, d'ailleurs ; Grey qui fumait à la fenêtre avant de se doucher à son tour, les gestes, quotidiens, qui rythmaient leur hygiène quotidienne, lorsqu'ils se mouillaient, se savonnaient, se frottaient puis se rinçaient avant de se sécher.

Les mêmes gestes, toujours. La même routine, longue et ennuyante.

Même l'entrée d'une jeune fille à l'opulente poitrine et à la chevelure rougeoyante dans leur douche était devenue presque banale — bien que sa présence ne gêne à présent Grey, qui semblait s'être rendu compte qu'Erza était devenue une vraie jeune femme depuis peu, puisqu'elle avait fêté ses dix-huit ans il y avait trois semaines à peine, et qu'elle avait hérité des atouts féminins qui allaient avec.

Natsu regarda ses amis se chamailler en se brossant les dents, pas plus gêné que ça en ce qui le concernait ; il avait l'habitude. Et puis, Erza s'était douchée et baignée nue à plusieurs reprises avec eux, depuis leur enfance. Natsu n'y voyait donc aucun problème, tout en fixant ses amis d'un regard ennuyé  
; ce qu'ils étaient bruyants, à s'engueuler pour rien et à tourner autour du pot comme ils le faisaient...

« M-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fois ici ?! C'est les vestiaires des garçons Erza, nom de...

— Les filles prennent trop de temps. Et puis en quoi ça te gêne, on est qu'entre nous ! », protesta la rousse en se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude dans un petit soupir de bien-être qui bousilla littéralement les derniers neurones valides du brun.

Natsu ouvrit grand la bouche pour brosser les dents du fond et réprima un petit rire à la vue de la mine horriblement gênée de Grey, qui au vu des circonstances actuelles pourrait certainement se mettre à saigner du nez sans prévenir.

Les mêmes mots, les mêmes arguments. La même routine.

Toujours,_ toujours_ la même chose.

« Mais... Bordel, Erza, on est plus des gamins ! Et imagine que quelqu'un d'autre puisse te voir ?

— Parce que c'est que_ ça_ qui te gêne ? »

Les mêmes excuses. Les mêmes justifications soigneusement évitées. Toujours, bon sang, toujours la même chose.

Natsu recracha l'eau de son gobelet dans le lavabo jauni par endroits et s'examina rapidement dans le miroir, tout en observant un Grey prendre une teinte pimentée et qui hésitait visiblement à répondre à leur amie en la regardant ou non et Erza, qui se shampouinait les cheveux en sifflotant un air qu'elle avait sûrement entendu à la radio.

Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots. Les mêmes feintes, le même scénario. Les mêmes regards lancés, tantôt gênés, tantôt moqueur. D'autres, que le garçon capta entre ses deux amis, incertains, à la fois accusateurs et à la recherche du pardon, de l'innocence qu'ils avaient perdu.

Toujours la même chose.

C'est ce que se dit Natsu, alors qu'ils descendaient vers la cour intérieure après avoir avalé un bref petit déjeuner — le même, avec la même dose de la même nourriture — accompagné de ses deux amis, qui discutaient activement en observant les autres étudiants entrer d'un œil attentif.

La même chose, ennuyante. Les mêmes cours, les mêmes repas, le même temps. Et encore, bien que le changement des saisons reste un événement qui ajoutait un peu de changement dans leurs vies, Natsu restait convaincu qu'il manquait quelque chose au tableau.

Oh, pas qu'il soit malheureux ; il n'avait plus de famille, tout juste un nom et une écharpe en guise de souvenirs et des croyances auxquelles se raccrocher. Et alors ? On lui avait donné un toit, le droit d'apprendre, des amis, une famille. Il mangeait à sa faim, avait sa part de cadeaux à Noël et à son anniversaire.

Même avec ce dossier rangé dans un casier du bureau de Makarov, il restait quelqu'un de normal. De banal. Avec une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

« Eh Natsu, tu nous écoutes ?

— Ah... Oui, Erza... Tu disais ?

— Cet abruti a rien écouté du tout, ouais. »

Natsu ne fit pas même un mouvement lorsqu'Erza infligea un coup pas assez fort pour lui faire sérieusement mal à l'épaule de Grey, qui se contenta de gémir en grimaçant de douleur.

Les mêmes gestes. _Encore._

« La nouvelle de votre classe est arrivée. Lisanna, c'est ça ? »

Natsu s'arrêta et fixa un point invisible l'espace de quelques secondes, avant d'hocher vivement la tête.

La nouvelle. _Lisanna._

Enfin quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Un nouveau visage, une nouvelle odeur, une nouvelle chaleur. De nouveaux rires, de nouveaux sourires. Des larmes peut-être, mais des larmes de rire seulement ; les autres étaient à bannir.

De nouveau souvenirs à partager. Une nouvelle amitié à forger.

Comme soudainement revigoré et avec un grand sourire, Natsu se leva du banc où ils étaient assis avec hâte et fit de grands signes à la jeune fille, qui sourit timidement en les reconnaissant avant de s'approcher d'eux.

De l'autre côté de la cour, Mirajane reteint brièvement sa benjamine par le bras, sans lâcher le petit groupe du regard.

« Je te préviens, si ces abrutis t'embarquent dans _une seule_ de leurs conneries...

— Mais oui, mais oui, Mira-nee. Je serai prudente, ne t'en fais pas. », la rassura la jeune fille avec un sourire qui vint appuyer sa déclaration.

Mirajane soupira et observa rapidement sa petite sœur. Son ensemble s'étant fait plus coloré et coquet, ce jour-là ; vêtue d'un mignon — mais un peu court au goût de son frère, scolarisé ailleurs — short en jean agrémenté d'un top à la couleur pastel surmonté d'une veste assortie, Mirajane ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver absolument adorable ainsi, avec son sourire qui avait même sût dissiper sa mauvaise humeur matinale et faisait concurrence aux rares et courageux rayons du soleil qui tentaient de percer à travers les épais nuages grisâtres qui recouvraient le ciel, comme un voile morose auquel on avait ajouté une légère teinte d'espoir.

Un renouveau dans les habitudes. La dose de changement qu'il manquait ; tout ça dans la personne de son adorable petite sœur.

Lisanna eut une moue gênée en s'éloignant de sa sœur, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

« Désolée Mira-nee... Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule, mais tu veux bien me laisser aller les voir ? J'ai envie de...

— Vas-y, répondit aussitôt sa grande sœur en s'éloignant à son tour. On se reverra plus tard.

— D'accord ! », fit Lisanna en allant les rejoindre, l'air véritablement ravie.

Mirajane soupira en regardant le garçon aux cheveux roses de la veille se lever et accourir dans sa direction, un immense et jovial sourire aux lèvres ; c'est que cette bande de gens bizarres arrivaient à la rendre heureuse, au moins... - ne restait plus qu'à espérer que leur bonne humeur contagieuse et le sourire niais que l'autre avait sur le visage ne soit pas contagieux.

La vue de la rousse de sa classe suffit à la ramener sur terre et lui arracha un long soupir, ennuyé cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se reprit et replaça son sac sur son épaule avant de de diriger à grands pas vers sa classe, dont elle avait vérifié la salle quelques minutes plus tôt ; le petit talon de ses bottes se mit bientôt à claquer furieusement contre le sol carrelé, résonant jusqu'à plusieurs couloirs à la ronde.

Aujourd'hui, Mirajane aura des réponses à ses questions — et la paix, aussi, si Monsieur à la cicatrice souhaitait bien se montrer un poil plus docile.

Et à la vue du regard à la couleur incroyable mais perdu qui fixait la fenêtre, des cheveux blonds toujours aussi mal coiffés surmonté d'un casque décoré de pics menaçant, d'un visage aux courbes carrées et d'une cicatrice à la forme d'éclair, tout son courage, ses résolutions — et sa bonne humeur, au passage — s'envolèrent totalement.

C'était à peu près officiel ; cette journée qui s'annonçait absolument _merdique_ — et Mirajane espérait qu'elle ne de transforme pas en routine, sinon quoi personne et elle la première ne sera capable de supporter cette situation...

* * *

Un chapitre avec un peu plus de choses sur Laxus, donc... La suite promet d'être un peu plus... Physique ? Enfin, vous verrez bien. :3

Vous noterez le petit quelque chose entre Grey et Erza ( ou pas, c'est très soft et je sais pas moi-même comment ça va évoluer. ) Je ne compte pas vraiment caser tous les personnages de la fiction, et je ne sais pas si je devrais faire quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Je verrai en fonction de vos avis !

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Déjà, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce léger retard. J'ai eut pas mal de soucis avec Internet la semaine dernière, ce qui m'a empêcher de poster comme je le voulais. Du coup, les chapitres à venir seront un chouilla plus longs ; j'espère que ça vous conviendra.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**ToOny60**, qui ne pouvait pas se connecter sur ordinateur : Merci infiniment d'avoir tout de même prit le temps de laisser un commentaire. Ca me fait super plaisir ! :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

L'entente de murmures à son approche l'agacèrent. Sans dire un mot, Laxus jeta un regard dédaigneux au groupe de filles qui se tut à son arrivée et enfila son casque, après être sûr d'avoir entendu une série de gloussements charmés.

Un sourire narquois et satisfait vint se peindre sur son visage amusé, tandis qu'il passait une main calculée dans ses épis blonds ; toutes les mêmes.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre suffit à le faire marcher plus vite ; il lui restait approximativement cinq minutes avant que la nouvelle n'arrive.

_La nouvelle._

Comme pour accompagner ses pensées, la chanson qu'il écoutait ce jour-là — et qu'il écoutait depuis un moment, en fait — se diffusa à travers les écouteurs, tantôt rythmée, tantôt plus douce, tout un gardant un rythme progressif et diffus. Laxus ne pût retenir une grimace à la pensée que s'il ne l'avait pas écouté ce jour là, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

Les deux semaines qui avaient passé avaient suffit à ce qu'il s'habitue à la voir arriver aux alentours de ces heures-ci. Comme bien souvent, il se rendait donc dans la classe où ils avaient cours et allait immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles. Et toujours pas de foutue table en rab'...

Le jeune homme bifurqua à droite et continua d'avancer à travers les couloirs tout en observant l'intérieur de la cour, où il repéra sans trop de difficultés Natsu et les autres. Assis sur un banc de pierre, ils souriaient et semblaient s'amuser de quelque chose, insouciants. Le blond émit un grognement agacé ; quels cons.

Ou peut-être les choses n'auraient-elles pas été si différentes, en fin de compte. Après tout, il aurait gardé cette humeur massacrante qu'il avait au lycée et elle ses habitudes de « démone » et sa foutue curiosité. En quoi aurait-ce pût changer ?

Erza avait plus ou moins réussi à apaiser les choses ; lorsqu'elle sentait que Laxus était trop énervé, c'est elle qui allait s'asseoir au fond à côté de lui, sans dire un mot. Mirajane avait un peu protesté au début, pas vraiment consentante à aller s'asseoir devant. Et puis, en voyant que la rousse s'en prenait autant qu'elle dans la figure, qu'il s'agisse de remarques ou de moqueries, elle s'était ravisée et s'amusait même plutôt de la situation, se délectant de la colère provoquée par ses regards moqueurs et ses ricanements bien placés.

Une vraie chieuse. Une sale garce, avec son assurance désarmante, parce qu'elle se savait jolie. Avec sa curiosité détestable, parce que la sienne avait toujours soif d'en apprendre davantage. Avec sa repartie, la façon dont elle trouvait parade à tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, dont elle trouvait les mots pour le faire taire, l'agacer, l'énerver, le foutre complètement hors de lui, tellement qu'il se voyait parfois entrain de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler, tirer sur ses cheveux clairs, ou simplement la regarder s'effondrer sur le sol, comme la faiblarde qu'elle était — qu'il voulait qu'il soit. Et ça l'effrayait, dans un sens ; parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir se maîtriser, le jour où il craquera complètement et décidera de lui en coller une pour de bon, sous un simple coup de colère.

Quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé, à vrai dire : se mettre en colère.

Laxus observa un instant Natsu faire de grands gestes autour d'une fillette de son âge aux cheveux clairs — la petite sœur de la démone, sans aucun doute — en éclatant de rire, l'air d'être véritablement impliqué dans le récit qu'il lui racontait. _Naïf_. Terriblement naïf.

« Mais de quel con t'as l'air, gamin... », soupira le blond en secouant la tête, l'air à la fois blasé et affligé.

C'est comme ça qu'il comptait se la mettre dans la poche, la gamine ? À ce train là, même ce nabot Grey et sa foutue manie de se déshabiller allaient le faire plus vite que lui.

Mais elle souriait. La petite sœur de Mirajane souriait, riait, se mit à danser avec l'autre garçon, même. Elle riait, il riait. Ils riaient comme si ils se foutaient complètement du monde, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils riaient parce qu'ils se sentaient bien, parce que tout était bien, tout était beau — et les problèmes étaient de toute façon bien trop loin, une ombre inexistante qu'ils balaieraient de la lumière vive et joyeuse qu'ils dégageaient. Et, soudainement, Laxus se surprit à penser que ça devait être bien d'être heureux, tout de même.

Ils avaient presque l'air comblés. Complètement _cons_ aussi — mais heureux, surtout. Comme si le monde était parfait, comme si tout allait bien, comme si les problèmes n'existaient pas. Comme si le simple fait de se voir suffisait à répandre la joie, à embellir tout ce qui se trouvait autour, toutes ces choses enlaidies et noircies par les saloperies qui composaient la société.

Cet état d'esprit — celui d'être heureux malgré tout et de voir le bonheur partout — il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas habité.

Les éclats de voix qui lui parvinrent lors de ce court instant où la musique se taisait pour en diffuser une autre le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et suffit à l'intriguer assez pour qu'il ne retire l'un de ses écouteurs. Des cris ?

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé ; c'était bien des cris qu'il entendait.

Les sourcils froncés et ses yeux verts plissés, Laxus jeta un dernier regard aux adolescents en contrebas et fit glisser son casque autour de son cou ; qu'importe. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Le batifolage, toutes ces conneries niaiseuses et la philosophie du bonheur parfait, c'était pas pour lui.

Laxus vivait dans le monde réel, désormais. Ce même monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle, ce monde de problèmes et de responsabilités. D'adultes.

La naïveté que possédait encore Natsu, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait abandonné, lui.

En s'approchant de la salle où il avait habituellement cours ce jour-ci, le balafré constata qu'une masse d'étudiants se tenaient en masse devant la porte, l'air d'observer quelque chose. Avec un grognement, Laxus se fraya un chemin à violents coups d'épaules et foudroya ceux qui protestaient de son regard vif et furieux — leur clouant proprement le bec au passage — avant d'enfin arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Sur le coup, le blond sentit ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, avant qu'il ne sente une colère sourde, brusque et violente s'emparer de tous ses muscles.

Au sol, dans un amas de papiers éparpillés et d'affaires malencontreusement tombées, Erza et Mirajane s'échangeaient des gifles violentes, se griffaient et auraient mordu si elles l'avaient pût, l'une tirant sur la chevelure de l'autre en lui arrachant des cris de douleur comme de vraies harpies.

« Arrête ça la nouvelle ! T'as pigé ? Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! lui hurla Erza en plongeant un regard brillant de colère dans le sien, leurs visages si près qu'ils se touchaient presque.

— Ça te pose un problème peut-être, sale pétasse de rouquine ?! Lâche-moi d'abord ! », rétorqua la jeune fille avec hargne, avant de lui cracher au visage.

Erza esquiva de justesse et reprit le dessus, les emmenant sans le vouloir percuter une table de plein fouet. L'une comme l'autre eurent du mal à retenir un gémissement de douleur, mêlé à un grognement furieux ; une barre de fer dans les côtés, ça faisait généralement assez mal.

« Pas avant que tu n'aies juré de... », eut-elle le temps de siffler avec rage, avant qu'une main étonnement sûre d'elle ne la tire soudain par le col.

Prête à infliger la pire des punitions à celui qui venait de la déranger, Erza tomba des nues en croisant le regard furieux de Laxus, qui lui ne la lâcha pas pour autant. La rousse mit un moment à comprendre et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en relâchant doucement l'emprise qu'elle avait prise autour du poignet du jeune homme.

« Laxus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu-

— Viens un peu dehors, toi. », trancha-t-il en la tirant dans le couloir par le bras.

Un dernier regard noir lancé en direction de Mirajane, et elle le suivit sans un mot, se laissant tirer en avant jusqu'à l'allée centrale, qui menait sans doute au bureau du proviseur. Erza ne dit rien sur le chemin, de contentant d'observer l'étendue des dégâts ; sûrement une bonne poignée de cheveux arrachés, les joues douloureuses et des griffures sur les épaules, le dos et les bras, où les ongles pointus de la jeune fille s'étaient plantés. Quelques déchirures sur sa chemise aussi... Mais rien de bien alarmant.

Erza grimaça tout de même ; le proviseur n'allait pas être fier d'elle...

Devant elle, Laxus avançait à pas pressés, la mâchoire serrée de colère. La rousse examina son visage jusqu'au moment où il ferma la porte derrière eux ; le bureau était vide. Makarov était sûrement à une réunion ou au restaurant.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, quelque peu honteuse.

« Je... Je suis désolée. J'aurais pas du me laisser emporter, mais elle- », eut-elle le temps de souffler, avant de brusquement lever la tête à l'entente de pas furieux.

Le temps qu'elle réagisse, Laxus la gifla si fort que sa vision en fut troublée pendant quelques secondes. Hébétée, la rousse le fixa avec des yeux ronds en portant instinctivement une main à sa joue, où une marque plus colorée que les autres commençait à apparaître. Les traits déformés par la colère, le blond s'écria alors, furieux :

« Tu te fous de moi, Erza ?! Tu viens dire à mon vieux que c'est moi qui fous la merde dans cette histoire et tu te bagarres dès que j'ai le dos tourné avec cette espèce de... De..., cracha Laxus en cherchant ses mots, complètement hors de lui — tellement même que réfléchir s'avérait difficile, à vrai dire.

— Elle... Elle m'a posé des questions. Sur toi, sur moi, sur Natsu et sur Grey, expliqua la rousse en reniflant piteusement, les larmes montant à ses yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Et... Et j'ai...

— Et alors ? Tu pouvais pas juste l'envoyer chier ?! »

Erza baissa la tête, honteuse, et recula pour s'asseoir sur le divan disposé à l'entrée du bureau. Après un long soupir qui chassa une bonne partie de sa tension, Laxus fit craquer ses articulations et la rejoignit, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je l'ai fait, reprit finalement la rousse en s'entourant doucement de ses bras. Mais elle a continué quand même... Elle m'a posé des questions sur nous, notre arrivée ici, nos parents... Et... »

Sa phrase s'était finie dans un murmure presque étouffé. La laissant en suspens, Erza poussa un long soupir et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, avant de les entourer de ses bras à nouveau dans un geste réconfortant. Laxus se redressa et soupira à nouveau en détournant le regard, gêné.

Erza laissait tomber le masque.

Et bon sang, pendant quelques secondes, Laxus en regretta presque de l'avoir giflé. D'accord, elle se foutait bien de lui à lui foutre tous les problèmes sur le dos alors que même lui n'en était pas venu aux mains avec la nouvelle.

Mais enfin, elle l'avait fait uniquement pour le défendre, et ce combien même il s'était montré le pire des connards à plusieurs reprises, même avec elle. Elle l'avait fait pour eux, combien même ça pourrait lui apporter des problèmes.

Et, soudainement, Laxus fut prit d'un soudain accès de reconnaissance ; chez une personne normale, ça aurait valu un simple et traditionnel « merci ».

Chez lui, ça se finit en un écouteur qu'il lui tendit sans même un regard, son portable — duquel il écoutait de la musique, ou en tout cas ce jour là — dans son autre main. Parce que les gestes valaient plus que les mots — de loin — et qu'il se serait sentit lamentablement con de n'avoir rien fait.

Il entendit Erza se redresser et la vit hésiter du coin de l'œil, redoutant très probablement un nouveau coup. Laxus en aurait presque sourit en songeant que vu la baffe qu'il venait de lui mettre, même lui pouvait le comprendre.

« Le vieux va sûrement pas tarder à débarquer avec la nouvelle pour des explications, de toute façon, se justifia le blond dans un grommellent agacé. Ça fait passer le temps.

— Oh... fit-elle simplement en observant l'écouteur hérissé d'un pic qu'il lui tendait, avant de le saisir entre ses doigts fins. Merci, Laxus.

— Pas d'quoi. »

Ça le gênait, toutes ces petites attentions. Il ne faisait pas ça pour être gentil, loin de là — Laxus n'était _pas_ gentil. Juste pour faire passer le temps — et pour qu'Erza arrête de parler et ne vienne pas à en pleurer, aussi, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire ou dire si elle de mettait à pleurer, parce qu'il n'aimait pas voir et entendre des gens pleurer ; surtout quelqu'un d'aussi dure en apparence qu'Erza.

Quelqu'un un peu comme lui, au fond.

Le blond choisit un morceau calme et plus ou moins susceptible de plaire à la rousse, dont il ne connaissait absolument pas le moindre de ses goûts — hormis la bagarre, les jeux de mecs et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des fraises. Face à son silence évident et la mine plus ou moins apaisée qu'elle arbora quelques instants après, Laxus songea qu'il avait fait le bond choix et se détendît quelque peu.

Et puis peut-être que ça suffirait pour qu'elle se taise au sujet de la baffe qu'il venait de lui mettre, d'ailleurs.

Les minutes passèrent, lentes et interminables, mais pas désagréables pour autant. Laxus se rendit compte que toute la colère et la tension qu'il avait accumulées s'étaient peu à peu évaporées, bien vite remplacées et bien malgré lui par une étrange mélancolie.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Erza, qui massait ses doigts et poignets douloureux tout en étant bien plus calme, presque apaisée, il en conclut que c'était dû à ce qui se dégageait de la pièce ; et le petit sourire triste qu'affichait la rousse lui indiqua qu'elle était dans le même état que lui.

Le blond soupira longuement ; il y en avait tellement, des souvenirs, ici. Que ce soit à travers les figurines disposées un peu partout, le dos et les couvertures colorées de livres à la reliure dorée, la lueur chaude et rassurante qui parvenait de l'immense fenêtre, le murmure lointain des voitures qui allaient et venaient ou même simplement le vieux divan sur lequel ils étaient assis ; tout, tout ici portait une marque de son enfance.

Son visage s'assombrit ; et ce n'était justement pas pour lui plaire.

Il comprenait Erza, dans un sens ; lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des réactions violentes et souvent disproportionnées lorsqu'on évoquait le sujet de la famille, et plus particulièrement de ses parents.

C'était devenu un sujet tabou. S'ils pouvaient parler d'absolument tout entre eux, les protégés de Makarov évitaient soigneusement tout ce qui se rapportait à leur arrivée ici, ce pourquoi ils avaient fini orphelins — pour la plupart, en tout cas. Laxus savait que c'était tout comme, de toute manière.

Ils ne l'avaient raconté qu'une fois, lors de leur arrivée ici. Une fois où ils avaient pleuré, crié, protesté, dans cette même pièce, ce même bureau. Une seule fois où Makarov les avaient écouté avec attention et compassion, une seule fois où ils avaient parlé de leur passé avant de le laisser derrière eux.

Entre ces mêmes murs à la tapisserie sombre et d'un vert satiné qui avait contenu tant d'émotions. Ces mêmes figurines aux visages joyeux qui avaient gardé le secret de leur venue, ces mêmes livres qui comptaient peut-être une histoire semblable.

Un abandon, souvent. Un accident, pour d'autres. Mais de quoi qu'il puisse s'agir, ils n'en parlaient pas — _jamais_. Même enfants, lors de cette période où Laxus arrivait à passer un minimum de temps avec eux. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avaient évoqué l'un de ces sujets, de peur de raviver une blessure, la douleur engrangée par l'évocation d'un mauvais souvenir.

Même Gajeel qu'il avait rencontré lors de ces trois années passées à voyager ne lui avait rien demandé à ce sujet. En voyant la mine sombre et en pleine de réflexion que le balafré avait arboré rien qu'à l'évocation de ce sujet, celui qui était aujourd'hui son colocataire avait comprit et s'était tut à jamais ; Laxus lui en parlera s'il le voulait. Il ne demandera pas pour ne pas le gêner, c'est tout.

Laxus soupira, alors que ses pensées allaient de nouveau vers Erza et l'autre abrutie de nouvelle — _Mirajane_. Vu l'état d'Erza, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle soit à peu près aussi amochée ; et les autres élèves ne sauront sûrement pas se montrer discrets quant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il espérait que ça suffira à la calmer ; la connaissant, il se doutait néanmoins que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Surprise, la rousse se redressa lorsqu'il lui reprit l'écouteur en tirant sur le cordon pour le remettre autour de son cou. En effet, de là où ils étaient, et donc assez proches de la porte, ils purent entendre une série de pas pressés et de protestations furieuses. Erza soupira longuement, comme prête à accepter quelconque sentence. Le blond déglutit et se tourna soudain vers elle, masquant son hésitation en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Dis, juste, finit-il par demander en brisant le silence. Des deux, c'est laquelle qu'a gagné ? »

La rousse se détendît et lui sourit avec amusement.

« C'est moi, bien sûr, répondit Erza avec assurance, comme si les contusions qui commençaient à recouvrir son corps n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Hm. Tant mieux. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser et se levèrent tous deux à l'entente de pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus vite.

À eux de supporter et d'assumer le reste, maintenant.

* * *

« Euh... Natsu, t'es sûr qu'on a le droit de faire ça ? », hésita timidement la jeune fille en observant le garçon passer à travers une brèche du grillage.

Grey passa devant elle en riant à voix basse et finit par l'inviter à le suivre lorsqu'il passa entre deux épais buissons. Natsu, quant à lui, la poussa légèrement d'une main soigneusement posée sur son dos et lui sourit, à la fois amusé, confiant mais rassurant.

« Je sais surtout que Grand-père et Erza vont nous massacrer s'ils le savent. Allez, avance vite !

— M-Mais, si Mira-nee ou mes parents apprennent que j'ai séché les cours, je... », commença la jeune fille en rougissant de honte.

Natsu finit par la presser en la mettant à l'abri des regards derrière l'un des buissons et la prit par les épaules — avec ce même sourire, toujours, si sûr de lui, naïf mais confiant.

« T'en fais pas, Lisanna. Je te promets qu'il t'arrivera rien. Et puis, on sèche pas les cours, juste la pause !

— Ouais, y'a rien de mal à ça, affirma Grey en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche droite de son jean, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. On a un endroit sympa, pas très loin d'ici. Tu vas adorer. »

Natsu le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il cracha une première bouffée de nicotine qui fit plisser le nez à Lisanna, incommodée par l'odeur. Néanmoins, il finit par acquiescer malgré tout et sourit à nouveau à leur jeune amie, qui le lui rendit bien malgré elle de façon plus crispée.

« Bon, c'est pas très compliqué. Faut juste qu'on puisse passer sans se faire voir. Tu vois le concierge là-bas ? fit-il en désignant un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et coupés dans une coupe au bol, vêtu d'une combinaison de travail bleue et gardant un balais à la main en observant les lieux. Il faut juste faire en sorte qu'il nous voit pas. Grey va passer devant, regarde bien comment est-ce qu'il va faire. », expliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux roses sans la quitter des yeux.

Lisanna fit oui de la tête et ils attendirent patiemment que Grey ait fini sa cigarette, qu'il éteignit ensuite brièvement pour en jeter le mégot sur le sol de terre brune. L'autre adolescent semblait encore plus mécontent qu'auparavant.

« Tu crois que Max est encore entrain de parler à son balais ? Il a les lèvres qui bougent... souffla le brun en se tournant vers son ami, qui fixa l'homme d'un air perplexe à son tour.

— Mouais, peut-être... Bon allez, grouille ! J'vais rester avec Lis'. », le pressa Natsu tout en attrapant la main de leur nouvelle amie.

Grey haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un regard moqueur, auquel l'autre garçon lui répondit d'un grognement agacé. Enfin, il leur fit un signe de la tête, jeta un coup d'œil vers Max puis s'élança sans attendre jusqu'à un buisson, placé à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Lisanna siffla, impressionnée, puis jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, qui lui surveillait leur ami d'un œil prudent.

«_ Lis'_ ? répéta la jeune fille dans un sourire, s'adressant un regard surpris et gêné par la même occasion de la part du garçon.

— Euh... Ouais, enfin, si ça te plait pas, je peux toujours-

— Ça me va, le rassura l'adolescente. C'est la première fois qu'on me donne un surnom. », expliqua-t-elle ensuite, souriante.

Natsu sembla plus ou moins rassuré et lui rendit son sourire, avant de se tourner vers Grey. Ce dernier avait avancé sur plusieurs mètres et se tenait maintenant derrière une poubelle, tout en surveillant frénétiquement les alentours. Lisanna sentit l'emprise que Natsu avait autour de sa main se resserrer lorsque le brun leur fit signe de s'approcher ; et, bizarrement, ce fut comme si son coeur décida de suivre le mouvement pour s'emballer davantage.

« On va y aller. T'es prête ?

— Euh... Je crois que oui, mais-

— C'est parti ! »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de protester ou dire quoi que ce soit, Natsu s'élança à travers l'ouverture du grillage en la tirant par la main, pour enfin se mettre à courir à toute vitesse vers le premier buisson. Le cœur battant, Lisanna ne pût que faire de son mieux pour le suivre, se cognant souvent contre son épaule lorsqu'il freinait brusquement sur le sol fait de terre sèche dans un dérapage contrôlé entre deux cachettes. De son côté, Grey lui lançait des regards assassins à cause des nuages de poussière qui risquaient de les faire repérer d'un moment à l'autre.

Natsu s'arrêta à un moment pour désigner l'homme, installé en face de sa cabane. Lisanna se retint difficilement de rire en voyant qu'il avait effectivement l'air d'être entrain de parler ou de chanter quelque chose.

« Jii-chan a toujours dit que Max et Laki pourraient former un beau duo. Tu sais pourquoi ? », lui chuchota soudainement Natsu à l'oreille en attendant que le concierge ne regarde ailleurs.

Lisanna secoua négativement la tête en reportant son regard sur le visage amusé et mutin du garçon, dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire qui lui offrit l'aperçut d'une rangée de quenottes nacrées — et aux canines étrangement prononcées, d'ailleurs.

« Parce que Laki parle aux meubles, finit-il par avouer dans un petit rire, sur un ton proche de la confidence qui suffit à la troubler un moment.

— ...C'est vrai ? », fit-elle sur un ton un peu plus méfiant, dans l'attente qu'il ne lui affirme qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague ou qu'il n'était tout bonnement pas sérieux.

Perplexe, Lisanna l'observa rire un moment avant de soupirer, amusée ; que ce soit vrai ou pas, il avait l'air d'y croire, en tout cas. _Elle_ le croyait.

Une brise vint soulever un autre nuage de poussière, plus épais cette fois-ci. Lisanna aperçut Natsu lever son écharpe à son visage avant de lui tendre un pan qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Ses petites méninges, elles, se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse. Pourquoi mettre une écharpe alors que les températures tournaient encore largement au dessus des vingt degrés ? Il ne la quittait jamais, après tout ; peut-être parce que c'était un objet important pour lui ? Peut-être parce que, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il y tenait particulièrement ?

Son cœur se réchauffa doucement ; il lui en avait tendu un pan, naturellement. Comme s'il l'avait autorisée à partager un secret, comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait la laisser avec son trésor.

_Comme s'il lui faisait confiance._

Natsu finit par la tirer en avant et l'emmener de cachettes en cachettes, toujours prudent mais avec le sourire. L'adolescente songea à ce que sa sœur dirait si elle savait ce qu'elle était actuellement entrain de faire ; et dire que Mirajane l'avait mise en garde contre ce genre de choses et les bêtises dans lesquelles ces deux garçons allaient l'entraîner...

Néanmoins, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Grey pour s'asseoir près de lui et reprendre leur souffle. Les regards complices et les ricanements incontrôlés qu'ils s'échangèrent suffirent à lui redonner confiance ; visiblement, ils étaient hors de danger à présent.

Et puis, que c'était bon, d'avoir des amis. De_ vrais_ amis ; pas de simples candidats pour remplacer les précédents, lors de toutes ces fois où elle avait dû changer d'établissement à cause de travail de son père. Pas de ces personnes dont elle avait tout juste le temps de retenir le nom ; des vrais. Des vrais amis, avec qui elle pouvait discuter, rire, sortir, faire des bêtises tout en restant solidement liés par une confiance inébranlable.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard entendu et se dirigèrent vers un muret d'un peu plus d'un mètre qu'ils escaladèrent sans peine, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille qui jeta un regard hésitant à la jupe scolaire qu'elle portait ce jour là.

Perché sur le mur, Natsu sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et lui tendit une main bienveillante.

« Attrape ma main ! Je vais t'aider à monter, lui assura le garçon aux cheveux roses avec tout le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve.

— Mais... »

Elle se tut et jeta un regard en arrière. De toute façon, impossible de faire demi-tour — et elle ne le demandera sûrement pas à Natsu et Grey. Le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres suffit à ancrer un doute plus profond dans la poitrine du garçon.

_« Allez, Lisanna. Sois un peu comme Mira-nee, pour une fois, et prouve à Natsu et Grey qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi ! L'aventure, tu aimes ça, après tout ! »_, pensa l'adolescente avec une moue aussi adorable que déterminée, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Natsu eut un immense sourire lorsque sa main saisit celle de la jeune fille avec assurance, tandis que cette dernière se laissait tirer en avant tout en cherchant des fissures qui pourraient servir de prises.

De l'autre côté du mur, Grey eut un petit sourire en coinçant une autre cigarette entre ses lèvres, tout en sortant un paquet d'allumettes de sa poche. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur les deux autres ; Natsu sauta habilement sur le sol et tendit les bras pour réceptionner leur amie, pas très sûre d'elle, tout en l'encourageant à vive voix — puisqu'ils étaient maintenant trop loin pour que quiconque puisse les entendre.

Grey soupira dans un nuage grisâtre, qui se dissipa bien vite dans une brise agréable. Ils avaient beau faire ce genre de choses assez régulièrement, ça restait aussi excitant à chaque fois — et ça l'était même encore plus, maintenant qu'il y avait Lisanna avec eux.

C'était _différent. _

Le brun n'émit aucun commentaire en voyant les deux mains timidement liées et se contenta de sourire largement, amusé face à l'attitude de ses deux amis.

Il en connaissait un qu'il allait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter, le soir venu ; et hors de question qu'il ne se retienne à ce sujet.

* * *

« Putain... Mais c'est quoi, cette sanction de merde ? Ils veulent pas coller les élèves comme tout le monde ? s'exaspéra Mirajane en sortant du bureau du directeur, encore plus hors d'elle si c'était possible.

— C'est pas qu'une simple _« sanction de merde »._ Et il fait ça pour t'aider et t'apprendre les valeurs de l'entraide, pas pour t'embêter, rétorqua Erza en lui jetant un regard assassin auquel elle répondit par un autre.

— Oh, ta gueule. Tu m'as déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça, et l'autre abruti aussi... », grogna Mira en allant s'appuyer contre la barrière qui donnait sur la cour intérieure, les sourcils froncés de colère.

Erza la rejoignit, tout en gardant une bonne distance entre elles - et ce autant par prudence qu'à cause du dégoût qu'elles s'inspiraient l'une à l'autre.

Mirajane avait troqué son top noir pour un vieux tee-shirt ample et de couleur blanche auquel elle avait fait un nœud pour qu'il épouse les courbes de sa taille et ne laisse apercevoir son nombril. Erza, elle, avait eut le temps de se changer et s'était contenté d'enfiler un autre chemisier, avant de jeter l'autre à la poubelle ; vu les déchirures qui s'étaient formées au niveau des coutures et des manches, il était irrécupérable.

La rousse soupira longuement. Et dire que c'était son préféré...

Ils n'entendaient rien du bureau ; à croire que Laxus et le proviseur arrivaient à se parler calmement, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Erza s'assit contre la balustrade dans un soupir et une grimace de douleur, terriblement lasse ; c'est que Mirajane ne s'était pas retenue lors de leur bagarre... Mais à la vue des bleus qui s'étalaient sur sa peau claire, la rousse eut un sourire satisfait en songeant qu'elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée non plus.

« Tu m'énerves, à sourire comme ça, déclara soudainement Mira en se tournant vers elle, les yeux luisants de colère.

— C'est pas mon problème, répondit aussitôt la rousse en essayant de garder son calme, bien que consciente que le ton nonchalant qu'elle avait prit suffirait à faire bouillir la démone.

— Oh, toi... »

Erza n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement lorsque le bras de la nouvelle se leva, menaçant.

Mirajane expira profondément par les narines et rabaissa son poing, sous le regard méfiant de l'autre fille. Enfin, et ce à la plus grande surprise de l'autre, elle s'assit à son tour dans un long soupir.

« Putain, fit-elle soudainement en brisant le silence. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'énerves à ce point, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas s'ignorer comme tout le monde, hein ?

— Parce que t'es qu'une sale garce qui débarque du jour au lendemain pour foutre ta merde avec tes putains de questions à la con dont je me serais bien passé. Et parce que tu as comportement absolument détestable. », répondit Erza le plus simplement et naturellement du monde.

Mirajane cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, stupéfaite.

_Wow._ Pour être clair, _ça_, c'était clair.

Puis, amusée quant à la façon dont elle s'était adressée à elle, d'abord en tant que la fille avec qui elle s'était battue puis en tant que la déléguée respectable dont elle essayait encore de sauver la face, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs plissa ses yeux azurs et continua, un sourire mutin sur le visage :

« Oh, mais vas-y, t'arrête pas en si bon chemin...

— Je ne te déteste pas, reprit la rousse en s'asseyant en tailleur et en se tournant vers elle. Le directeur a même dit qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, si on faisait l'effort d'y parvenir, déclara-t-elle avec conviction, comme si la parole de ce stupide proviseur égalait avec celle d'un quelconque dieu ou modèle de conduite.

— Genre. Le vieux a dit ça ? fit Mirajane avec un imperceptible mouvement de recul, tant l'idée qu'elles puissent un jour être amies lui était inconcevable.

— Hmm. On a juste toutes les deux de forts caractères, et il faut en tenir compte. Mais enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, reprit la rousse en abandonnant son rôle de fille stricte et tendue, l'idée me parait complètement impossible à moi aussi. Pas que je te déteste. Je crois qu'on est tout simplement pas faites pour être amies. »

Mira se tut et se mit à fixer le bout de ses pieds avec insistance. Bien-sûr que ça lui paraissait impossible.

Mais, d'un autre côté, le fait d'avoir une telle alliée lui permettrait peut-être d'écraser cet enfoiré de balafré. Une possible alliance n'était donc pas une si mauvaise idée...

« Je peux te poser une question ? finit-elle par demander en se tournant vers elle, bien que prudemment.

— Pose-la. On verra s'y j'y répondrai, répondit la rouquine avec la même réserve, méfiante.

— Ok, fit la nouvelle avec un sourire ravi. Alors... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça, l'autre ? »

Erza fronça des sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Avec un soupir, Mira précisa presque à contrecœur :

« Laxus. Il a toujours été comme ça ?

— Non, répondit la rousse sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

— Ah ? continua la démone, soudainement intéressée. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé comme ça ?

— C'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

Les mots de la rousse lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Silencieuse, la blanche perdit soudainement tout son entrain et se rassît, déçue.

« C'est à cause de quelque chose en particulier ?

— Hm. »

Mirajane poussa un soupir blasé face à l'évident silence de l'autre fille.

« Son casque ? La pluie ? Le lycée ? Ses parents ? Sa béc-

— Ne parle jamais de parents, la coupa brusquement Erza avec la même lueur violente dans les yeux qu'elle avait eut avant qu'elles ne commencent à se battre. Ni même de famille. Je répondrai à tes autres questions. Mais ne parle jamais,_ jamais_ de famille avec _qui que ce soit_ ici. C'est clair ?

— Euh... Je... »

Elle dévisagea le visage douloureux de la rousse en silence, surprise par un tel changement d'attitude. Après un long soupir, Erza ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux et détourna le regard en reniflant, cachant son visage d'une mèche de cheveux qu'elle laissa volontairement tomber devant ses yeux.

« D'accord. Alors... Sa cicatrice ?

— ... Pas à moi de te le dire. », grogna encore une fois la rousse, qui s'était refermée comme une huître.

Mirajane soupira et attendit de longues secondes sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer l'autre fille. Après un moment, Erza releva la tête, l'air d'aller mieux.

La blanche soutint son regard sans ciller. Et bordel, pendant un moment, même elle eut du mal à y croire.

C'était de la _compassion_, là, qu'elle ressentait à son égard ? En voyant à quel point ses questions l'affectaient, elle s'en voulu presque de ne pas s'être tue ; mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Pouvait-elle savoir, après tout ?

Le petit sourire qui vint presque timidement étirer les lèvres de la rousse la surprit également.

« Tu sais, si Laxus t'intéresse tant, t'as qu'à le lui demander directement, souffla Erza sur un ton qui se voulu particulièrement plein de sous-entendus, moqueur mais également complice, et ce d'une bien étrange façon.

— De... _Hein ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

— Rien, rien... fit la déléguée en riant, amusée. À moi, maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que t'as changé de lycée en plein milieu d'année ? »

Ce fut au tour de Mirajane de se taire, quelque peu troublée. Enfin, tout en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle souffla sur un ton presque las :

« Mes parents. Mon père bouge pas mal, alors on a l'habitude.

— Tu repars quand ? Pas que j'ai spécialement envie que tu partes, hein, précisa Erza avec un petit sourire.

— _Ha ha_, fit la blanche, amère. J'sais pas. On le sait que quelques semaines avant, en général.

— Oh, je vois. Tu habites avec parents ?

— Hmm, acquiesça Mira. Avec ma petite sœur, que tu connais, et Elfman, mon petit frère. Il a dix-sept ans, et mes parents l'ont placé dans un lycée masculin pas très loin d'ici. », précisa-t-elle avant de lui laisser poser la question.

Erza lui sourit, l'air satisfaite. Mirajane le lui rendit en regardant ailleurs ; c'est elle où elles venaient de passer pratiquement cinq minutes sans se disputer ?

De brefs éclats de voix finirent par leur parvenir. Erza soupira ; c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

« Et pour cette histoire de punition, dis. On doit juste faire une soirée de service et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé ? demanda soudainement Mirajane en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

— À t'entendre, on croirait presque que c'est facile... soupira la rousse en souriant. Mais oui, c'est à peu près ça. Tu n'auras qu'à emmener Lisanna avec toi.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'emmener ? »

Erza observa son visage surpris et sourit de nouveau.

« Grey et Natsu y seront sûrement.

— Grey et Natsu, hein... »

Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent sous le coup de la méfiance. Non, vraiment, les noms de ces deux là lui revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût ; à croire que sa sœur avait tout bonnement finit par les adorer.

Les deux rivales se levèrent en même temps à l'entente de pas qui se rapprochaient furieusement. Sans même un regard, elles regardèrent Laxus leur tourner le dos et se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie, son casque vissé sur la tête.

Mirajane entendit Erza soupirer. Quelques instants après, Makarov s'approcha et fit de même, l'air terriblement navré.

Enfin, et ce avec un enthousiasme qui lui ôta toute envie d'attendre le soir venu, le vieux proviseur de tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes — et particulièrement vers Mirajane — avant de déclarer.

« Bien, bien. Je vous dis à ce soir, les filles ! Et j'aime ma bière_ fraîche_, ne l'oubliez pas !

— ... Il se fout de nous, là, hein ? », hésita la blanche en fixant le crâne luisant du petit homme, qui s'était éloigné à pas légers et tranquilles.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque la rousse éclata de rire.

« Bien-sûr que non. C'est comme ça qu'on donne les punitions, chez Fairy Tail. Habitue-toi à ça, tu risques d'en avoir l'usage pendant un moment !

— Putain... », soupira Mirajane, dépitée, en fixant la cour intérieure.

Son regard vint se poser sur le parking, où elle pût distinguer une tête blonde qui vint s'appuyer contre une superbe moto sombre. Erza sembla capter ce regard et précisa avec un sourire :

« Laxus sera là aussi. Et pas de scènes devant les clients ! ajouta la rouquine, toujours en riant.

— Mais qui t'a dit que... »

Mirajane se tut. À plusieurs mètres d'ici déjà, Erza semblait se diriger vers les escaliers d'un pas aussi souple et habitué que la démarche du vieil homme.

La blanche prit sa tête entre ses mains et jura à nouveau :

« Oh, putain... »

Cette journée s'annonçait déjà particulièrement pourrie. Et elle n'était pas sûre que la soirée soit plus clémente en quoi que ce soit...

* * *

Et voilààà.. xD

Bon, alors, pour ce qui est de la partie avec les trois plus jeunes, je conçois qu'elle est quand même vachement moins intéressante C'est surtout pour poser les bases. Lisanna aura un rôle important très bientôt, vous verrez bien en quoi. M'enfin, je me rattraperai au prochain !

Vous devinerez aisément quelle a été la partie " physique "... Pas mal de baffes perdues et de révélations ici, donc. Le prochain chapitre en aura son lot aussi, ne vous en faites pas ! Avec un point de vue plutôt particulier de Laxus ! :B

Merci pour votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions, hein !

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt :),

_Bymeha_

_PS : ( Au passage, big-up à ma petite Ichanete ! Laisse donc une trace de ton passage, petite chinoise ! ;) )_


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Déjà, encore désolée pour le retard, j'étais pas satisfaite de mon chapitre alors j'ai préféré le peaufiner encore un peu ! Mais bon, au final, je le trouve pas si mal comme ça.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que l'histoire avancera un peu plus vite après ce chapitre... J'y vais à peu près au feeling, alors je ne vous promets rien. Si vous avez des questions particulières, n'hésitez pas à les poser, histoire que je puisse agrémenter les prochains chapitres :B

Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me sont extrêmement précieuses et m'encouragent à écrire beaucoup plus vite, c'est adorable de votre part. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Elle chantait.

Laxus se détendît quelque peu et ne dit rien lorsqu'elle vint timidement caresser la courbe musclée de ses bras et de ses épaules du bout des doigts, dans un geste tendre et presque affectueux. Sa tête reposait sur les cuisses dénudées et à la peau légèrement mate de la jeune femme, dans une position confortable leur accordant une proximité qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et pourtant, si leurs corps l'étaient, eux ne l'étaient pas — en rien.

Laxus n'était pas _« proche »_ de qui que ce soit.

Elle chantait. Sa voix, tantôt calme, tantôt enflammée mais toujours rêveuse et lointaine recouvrait un silence ponctué par le tintement régulier de la pluie qui s'écrasait contre la surface plate et légèrement miroitante d'une fenêtre. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi, ce mélange de sons, l'odeur du parfum de la muse et celle, agréablement sucrée qui régnait dans la chambre lui était presque apaisant. Même la pluie, qui avait tendance à déteindre sur son humeur ne le gênait pas. C'était calme ; et ils étaient loin, loin du monde et de toute cette civilisation, loin de tout.

La réalité elle-même paraissait s'estomper lors d'un court instant. Satisfait, le blond ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se mit à redessiner le tatouage qui devait bien couvrir l'intégrité de la partie gauche de son torse et s'étendait jusqu'à son avant-bras, toujours du bout de ses petits doigts fins et si fragiles ; un souvenir de ces années solitaires à parcourir le monde, libre de toutes responsabilités et contraintes pesantes. Sa fierté, en quelque sorte.

Ces années lui manquaient, parfois ; mais il savait qu'il ne repartira pas. Il ne pouvait plus partir — plus maintenant. Peut-être parce que son grand-père le lui avait demandé et fait comprendre que ça blessait plus profondément son entourage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Peut-être parce qu'un élan de culpabilité lui vrillait la poitrine lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de voir à quel point ses actions influençaient celles de Cana, et peut-être même d'Erza — sans parler de Natsu, et par extension, de Grey.

Sa liberté lui manquait. Le fait de repousser les problèmes lui manquait ; et pourtant, il savait qu'il était à présent obligé d'y faire face. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce qui faisait qu'il méprisait les autres. Il ne pouvait plus se rabaisser à ça.

Plus maintenant.

Elle chantait, et sa voix lui évoquait de lointains paysages, d'étranges et inhabituelles senteurs. Laxus ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'elle se pencha vers son visage pour appuyer son front contre le sien, toujours en fredonnant un air doux et langoureux. Il fronça néanmoins le nez lorsque les mèches blanches de sa frange vinrent chatouiller ses pommettes ; bien le seul truc qui l'emmerdait chez les nanas. Leurs cheveux.

Les caresses se firent plus lentes, plus douces, remontant progressivement jusqu'à son visage. Il se raidit lorsqu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ; il n'aimait pas ça. Néanmoins, il garda le silence et entrouvrit à peine les yeux. Il était bien parti pour passer une soirée pourrie, de toute façon ; autant profiter de l'instant présent.

Et puis, n'avait-il pas profité d'elle aussi, au fond ?

Elle chantait. Elle chantait, et Laxus en aurait presque fermé les yeux et soupiré de plaisir tant sa voix, douce et lointaine pouvait parvenir à apaiser la colère et la frustration qu'il gardait constamment en lui. Elle chantait plutôt bien, à vrai dire ; mais il décela une étrange douleur dans sa voix lorsqu'elle se faisait plus forte. Omniprésentes, son incompréhension et son impuissance se faisaient ressentir d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas ; mais ça le touchait. En tout cas, il dut plusieurs fois lever les yeux vers son visage pour vérifier si elle pleurait ou pas, tant la douleur qui l'étranglait se faisait entendre, poignante.

Elle parut s'en rendre compte. Sans cesser de chanter, la jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux blancs aux reflets différents selon la lumière en face de laquelle on les regardait derrière son oreille et lui sourit avec douceur pour le rassurer, comme si elle avait comprit ce à quoi il pensait. Ses doigts retraçaient la courbe carrée de sa mâchoire lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en posant ses lèvres contre celle-ci ; elle s'était arrêtée de chanter.

Et pourtant, sa voix raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

La sonnerie d'un portable, discrète mais bien présente lui arracha un soupir. Laxus, lui, se contenta de bailler et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'elle remonta vers son visage, l'air un peu plus triste cette fois-ci.

Le blond se figea lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle redessinait sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. D'un mouvement un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il lui saisit alors fermement le poignet et se redressa, fixant son visage impassible avec une expression tout aussi neutre, les yeux toutefois presque brillants de colère.

« Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il sèchement en la lâchant avec aussi peu de délicatesse. Pas là.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme en ramenant ses bras autour de sa poitrine dévoilée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté dans une moue presque imperceptible et pourtant blessée.

— _Parce que_, Angel. J'ai dit non. »

Sur ces mots, Laxus se leva et parcourut rapidement la chambre pour ramasser ses vêtements, qu'il enfila rapidement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, sous le regard qu'il savait désolé de la jeune femme. Angel resta silencieuse et s'allongea entre les plis clairs des draps soyeux pour garder un œil sur lui.

Oh, il s'y attendait. À ce qu'elle le retienne. Si elle ne le faisait pas, tant mieux ; dans le cas contraire, il lui dirait ce qu'il a toujours dit aux autres. Des excuses minables pour qu'elles viennent à le détester et ne plus vouloir le voir — parce que c'était ce qu'il cherchait, en fait.

Laxus ne s'était jamais attaché. À aucune d'entre elles. Sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire du mal, et son père l'avait bien suffisamment de fois démontré.

C'était juste l'histoire d'une ou deux fois. Un verre. Un appel ou un texto. Une adresse, une chambre, un peu de musique ; et ça s'arrêtait là.

Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait sût les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Elles étaient jolies ; mais rien de plus que ça. L'affection qu'il était capable de porter à une femme s'arrêtait à Cana. Et peut-être Erza, d'une certaine manière, s'il acceptait de laisser sa fierté de côté cinq minutes. Mais personne d'autre.

Parmi toutes ces femmes, Laxus n'était qu'un lion — un roi — fier et solitaire, entouré de créatures fidèles, loyales et aimantes. Pas une seule ne comptait ; sauf peut-être celles qui lui avaient fait office de petites sœurs de cœur, celles qui étaient conscientes de ses faiblesses et qui en conséquence savaient donc se défendre face à l'agressivité de ses propos, capables de le détruire aussi facilement qu'il pouvait s'amuser à le faire.

C'était une femme — une lionne — le temps de quelques heures. Juste le temps qu'il se change les idées, que les conversations avec son grand-père, le stress des exams et les inquiétudes qu'il nourrissait à propos de son père ne s'évaporent.

Juste ça ; rien de plus.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? », tenta-t-elle encore une fois en s'approchant timidement de lui.

Laxus releva la tête et eut un regard un peu plus observateur à travers le miroir en face duquel il venait de se débarbouiller à l'aide du petit lavabo ; longue chevelure blanche aux reflets légèrement bleutés, peau mate, yeux bruns en amande, petit nez à peine retroussé, bouche en cœur courbée dans une moue soucieuse, visage fin et délicat. Peau lisse et fine, traits et courbes à l'aspect fragiles. Formes généreuses, petit ventre légèrement bombé, hanches aux tracé arrondi, jambes longues et continues.

Angel était belle — vraiment belle. Et bien que Laxus ne se doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son vrai prénom, il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait bien. Il l'avait croisée par hasard alors qu'il ne devait au départ que se rendre dans une petite quincaillerie avec Gajeel, constamment à la recherche de pièces pour améliorer les bolides qui leur servaient de montures, à lui et Laxus. Un regard prolongé, quelques sourires et un numéro de téléphone échangé ; et voilà. Et pas un mot à Cana ou qui que ce soit, surtout. La première avait tendance à se montrer assez compatissante envers les jeunes filles et d'une façon étrangement protectrice — et possessive ? il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait pas mal — avec lui, et les autres... Et bien, les autres faisaient souvent en sorte que ça se sache. Et ce n'était pas vraiment pour l'arranger. Les murs avaient des oreilles, et les murmures se faisaient entendre jusqu'aux portes du bureau de son grand-père. Et là, il était reparti pour une bonne heure d'engueulade, de remontrances inutiles et de repartie blessante et désagréable.

Il soupira en la regardant s'approcher en silence ; sans un mot, elle se colla timidement à son dos et s'apprêtait à entourer sa taille de ses bras lorsqu'il l'en empêcha en se retournant activement.

« Pas le temps. Faut que j'aille bosser, là. », répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour appuyer sa déclaration et être sûr qu'elle avait bien comprit.

Angel recula et fit la moue, l'air déçue. Néanmoins, elle ne dit ni ne fit quoi que ce soit d'autre — et tant mieux, à vrai dire.

Laxus fit un inventaire rapide de ses affaires et vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien. Un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, Angel enfila pour sa part une nuisette transparente aux finitions ornées de plumes d'oie blanches et le regarda faire sans rien dire, ses bras croisés sur sa généreuse poitrine.

« Tes clés sont sur la table de la cuisine. À côté de ton téléphone. », précisa la jeune femme alors qu'il se tâtait frénétiquement les poches.

Le balafré se retourna, l'observa un moment, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il les trouva effectivement à côté de son portable.

« Un café, peut-être ? »

_Bordel._

Laxus inspira profondément et se tourna vers Angel, qui elle s'était dirigée dans la cuisine en fredonnant un air encore plus triste. Elle passa devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard, ses plumes accentuant le balancement élégant de ses hanches.

Le blond déglutit.

« Euh... Ok. Écoute, Angel, je dois vraiment y aller là, alors... »

Il se tut. Elle était réapparue et avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, tout en lui souriant avec douceur. L'odeur du café vint chatouiller ses narines, provenant directement du mug qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Alors va-t'en vite, avant que je ne décide de te retenir. », objecta Angel en le poussant de ses petites mains délicates vers la porte.

Laxus se laissa faire et la regarda une dernière fois. Debout et appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, Angel lui sourit et hésita avant de finalement reculer pour refermer la porte.

Le blond la regarda faire sans un mot, sans un geste. Il n'était pas triste — à peine navré.

Elle s'en remettra, il en était sûr. Angel faisait partie de l'une des rares à ne pas avoir eut de faux espoirs lorsqu'il avait accepté ses avances de façon plutôt implicite. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, il n'était pas prêt de le lui donner.

Et ça s'arrêtait là.

Toujours silencieusement, Laxus étira ses muscles et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de jurer de façon presque imperceptible tant il avait l'habitude ; il était déjà en retard.

Il s'arrêta et grommela à nouveau. Et dire que ça allait être le premier jour de service de la nouvelle... La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée — et pourvu que Cana ne fasse pas le lien entre Mirajane et la nouvelle pas si moche que ça dont il lui avait parlé, sinon quoi sa dignité allait prendre cher.

Le blond tendit l'oreille une dernière fois avant d'enfiler ses gants, tout en dévalant les escaliers du quatrième étage jusqu'au parking du rez-de-chaussée, où il avait garé sa moto.

Elle chantait ; et sa voix brisée par la tristesse qui l'habitait résonna jusqu'au bout du couloir — et dans sa tête, peut-être.

* * *

Mirajane haussa un sourcil en détaillant l'insigne délabrée du bâtiment, dont les briques semblaient se couvrir de poussière. Inquiète, Lisanna se pressa inconsciemment contre sa grande sœur en jetant des regards prudents autour d'elles, vers les ruelles vaguement éclairée par des réverbères dont la lumière était peu rassurante. Comme si à tout moment, un individu à l'aspect louche et aux mauvaises intentions pouvait surgir dans le halo inquiétant et accourir vers elles.

« Elf-nee-chan aurait dut venir avec nous... murmura la plus jeune des Strauss dans un chuchotement angoissé. Il fait assez sombre, Mira-nee...

— C'est bon. Je crois que c'est là. »

Mirajane soupira. Cette ruine était bel et bien à l'image du lycée : un bâtiment vieux, démodé, et surtout — d'après les échos de rire, d'exclamations amusées et de musique presque folklores — complètement déjanté.

Néanmoins, Lisanna ne pût empêcher une exclamation de surprise s'échapper de sa bouche ouverte lorsque son aînée en ouvrit la porte, avant de se faire englober dans un mélange de chaleur, d'odeurs de plats à l'apparence plus impressionnante les uns que les autres et d'alcool différents, le tout baigné dans une bonne humeur palpable et enivrante.

Lisanna eut un immense sourire en apercevant Natsu et Grey, affalés au bar. Mirajane, elle, dût probablement grincer des dents en apercevant la tignasse rousse vers laquelle elle dût tout de même se résigner à se diriger.

Après avoir traversé la salle bondée de monde tout en supportant les regards inquisiteurs, vaguement intéressés et méfiants d'une bonne partie des clients et du reste du personnel avec toute la fierté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Mirajane s'apprêtait à héler la rousse lorsqu'une jeune femme visiblement de son âge entra dans son chant de vision, ses yeux couleur améthyste rivés sur elle avec un mélange de méfiance et de suspicion.

La blanche s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils à son tour. Elles se détaillaient mutuellement depuis déjà quelques secondes lorsqu'elle prit enfin la parole.

« J'suis là parce que... eut-elle le temps de commencer avant que la brune ne se redresse et la coupe dans un sourire narquois.

— Parce que tu t'es battue avec Erza, hein ? Tout le monde le sait déjà. Alors t'es la fameuse Mirajane ! Je t'imaginais... Comment dire... »

Elle attrapa une boucle brune qu'elle entortilla autour de son doigt et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensive. Mirajane remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'une sorte de brassière et un mini-short en jean en dessous d'une sorte de tablier blanc ; vu comme elle était bien roulée, elle devait se tenir au rôle de serveuse.

La_ fameuse_ Mirajane, hein.

« Bah, peu importe, reprit-elle enfin. C'est déjà assez miraculeux que t'aies pas encore changé de lycée ou même qu'Erza t'ai laissé en vie. Mais on fera avec, soupira-t-elle ensuite avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers le bar. Eh, joli cœur ! Viens un peu par ici ! »

Mirajane arqua un sourcil intéressé à la vue du jeune homme qui s'avançait vers elles, ses larges épaules où reposaient quelques mèches de longs cheveux verts à l'aspect soyeux moulées dans une chemise noire. Son regard sombre souligné d'une épaisse rangée de longs cils lui donnait un aspect d'autant plus pénétrant ; et elle devait bien l'admettre, ça lui allait bien. Drôlement bien, même. Comme quoi, y'avait pas que des malades mentaux et individus plus bizarres les uns que les autres, ici...

La brune sembla se rendre compte de son intérêt et se tourna soudainement vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Lui, c'est Fried. Il essaie de faire des économies pour ses études. Il se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il a sur les filles, alors t'étonnes pas s'il comprend rien à tes avances, soupira-t-elle, navrée, en souriant d'un air presque complice à Mirajane.

— Ah... Euh... Et toi ? », interrogea vaguement cette dernière, toujours sur sa garde.

C'était bien la première personne avec qui les présentations ne se finissaient pas en engueulades, après tout.

La jeune femme sembla avoir un déclic. Mira nota la jolie lueur qui passa dans ses yeux lilas avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Ah oui, reprit-elle avec entrain. Moi, c'est Cana. Je bosse ici depuis deux ans, parce que... Ben, parce que j'aime ça, en fait, répondit-elle, songeuse. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet ! Je dois servir les clients. Fried va t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire.

— Oh... D'accord... », fit la blanche en la regardant s'armer d'un plateau pour repartir à l'attaque dans la salle bondée de monde.

Elle soupira ; est-ce qu'il y avait une seule personne ici qui pouvait être normale dans cette foutue ville ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts — Fried, dans qui elle venait de placer tous ses espoirs — lui offrit un sourire avenant et tendit une main dans sa direction avant de s'apprêter à prendre la parole, les yeux rivés vers l'entrée. Confuse, Mirajane fronça des sourcils et se tourna vers la porte, vers laquelle d'autres regards — dont celui, ravi, de Cana — s'étaient posés.

« Manquait plus que ça... », grimaça la blanche en reprenant lentement contenance.

Elle nota la présence d'un jeune homme brun à la peau halée et à la tignasse brune — ainsi qu'au visage plus qu'intéressant, tant il pouvait être étrange et peu... commun. Et, bien sûr, l'autre, probablement du même âge, qui venait tout juste de retirer son casque.

Une main passée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par la pluie, Laxus venait de faire son entrée.

* * *

« Il est hors de question que je porte ce truc. », répéta Mirajane en désignant le tablier avec cet éternel petit air hautin qu'elle aimait arborer pour afficher sa supériorité, méprisante.

Cana grimaça d'ennui. Pas très loin, assis à une table, Natsu et Grey observaient la scène en silence, l'air d'attendre qu'Erza - alors miraculeusement occupée à l'autre bout de la pièce — n'intervienne. Lisanna, elle, poussa un énième soupir.

Interpelé, Natsu se tourna vers elle, surpris de la voir pensivement entrain de remuer une paille dans son jus d'orange tout en fixant sa sœur. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, il savait néanmoins que se morfondre ne lui ressemblait pas — et qu'il ne supportait pas de voir qui que ce soit dans cet état-là, surtout.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, ce sans la quitter du regard.

— Hm. Mira-nee, répondit simplement Lisanna, l'air navrée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec les gens... Ça rend les choses tellement plus compliquées...

— Ah, fit le garçon en se retournant à son tour vers la sœur aînée de leur amie. Je vois. »

Lui non plus, il n'aimait pas quand Erza et Grey se disputaient et s'évitaient toute la semaine pour rien — pour absolument rien. Il _pouvait_ comprendre — il comprenait.

Grey lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter et garda le silence, suivant Erza des yeux. Natsu fit mine de n'avoir rien vu de ce que faisait son ami et se remit pour sa part à siroter sa limonade, grimaçant lorsque les bulles acides vinrent agresser ses glandes salivaires.

Ses yeux à lui se posèrent timidement sur leur jeune amie. Concentrée, elle fixait sa sœur, un pli contrarié entre les sourcils. Natsu se surprit à sourire ; c'est que la voir avec cette moue, avec une paille dans la bouche s'avérait presque comique. Mignon, même. Assez différent de tout ce à quoi il avait l'habitude ; mais il ne s'en passerait pour rien au monde.

C'était tellement plus chouette, depuis que Lisanna était avec eux.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau et la referma finalement sur sa paille. Ce silence le gênait. Néanmoins, il se reprit et but de nouveau dans son verre — dont le contenu s'en allait étrangement bien vite. À vrai dire, il craignait un peu la réaction de Lisanna s'il s'osait à dire quelque chose ou à glisser une remarque. Autant éviter les problèmes et être simple, comme elle se plaisait tant à le dire.

Grey se redressa à l'approche d'Erza à leur table. L'air soudainement bien plus épuisée qu'il n'y paraissait, la rousse adressa un petit regard d'excuse à la jeune Strauss et soupira en observant à son tour la scène qui se déroulait derrière le bar. Cana avait une nouvelle fois tenté de convaincre Mirajane de porter le tablier — pourtant très sobre — pour que les clients comprennent qu'elle faisait partie du service, mais rien n'y faisait. Et avec ça, le vieux Makarof n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de sa moustache...

« Elles en sont encore à là ? finit-elle quand même par demander, avec un mélange de surprise et de lassitude.

— Ouais. Elle est plutôt du genre têtue, en fait, déclara Grey d'une voix plate. Euh, sans vouloir être méchant, hein. », précisa-t-il ensuite à l'attention de Lisanna dans une moue gênée.

Cette dernière lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait et se remit à observer son aînée. Natsu, lui, pouffa quelque chose comme quoi il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle et la rousse ne parvenaient pas à cohabiter et laissa entendre que la Terre ne pouvait pas contenir deux démons comme elles, avant qu'Erza ne le réprimande d'un regard sévère.

« C'est pas possible, franchement, déclara soudain Lisanna avec ennui. Elle est géniale à la maison, et là...

— Oh, tu sais, certaines personnes ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, soupira leur aînée, songeuse. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle pourrait.. », eut-elle le temps de dire avec un sourire gêné, avant de se figer lorsque Lisanna poussa soudainement son verre à moitié plein vers elle.

Le regard de la jeune Strauss se fit déterminé. Tout d'abord un peu étonnée, Erza haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et se pencha vers elle, tandis que les deux garçons se lançaient des regards perdus.

« Tu veux que je... Tu es sûre, Lisanna ? Pas que ça me gêne, mais enfin...

— Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le fais. _Vas-y_. », insista la jeune fille avec un petit sourire, presque troublant tant il était innocent.

La rousse se recula et le lui rendit ; les manigances et les fourberies dissimulées sous un sourire étaient bel et bien de famille, alors.

Natsu se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, tandis que Grey regardait Erza s'éloigner avec un mélange de frustration qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit et de déception qu'elle s'en aille aussi vite ; elle avait certes mérité de faire le service ce soir, c'était tout de même plus amusant lorsqu'elle était avec eux...

Le garçon se tourna vers une Lisanna souriante, perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, hein ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'Erza avait prit son verre alors même qu'elle n'avait pas fini ? Et c'était quoi, ce soudain changement d'humeur ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu... », commença Natsu, avant qu'un couinement surpris ne prenne le dessus sur les sons environnants et ne le coupe dans sa lancée.

Lisanna eut un sourire navré. Grey fixait Erza avec des yeux ronds.

Et lorsqu'enfin Natsu se tourna dans la direction du bar, il pût voir l'intégrité du contenu du verre de Lisanna versé sur chemisier de sa grande sœur, qui fixait une Erza souriante avec un air offusqué sur le visage.

Natsu décida une chose, ce soir là ; les filles étaient décidément trop difficile à comprendre.

Surtout lorsqu'elles souriaient.

* * *

Elle les détestait.

« Eh, Mira ! Apporte-moi ça à la table 2, près de l'entrée. », la héla Cana avant d'elle même se saisir d'un plateau et de se diriger vers le côté opposé de la pièce.

Mirajane lui adressa un grognement en guise de réponse et attrapa la corbeille à pain avant de contourner le bar en ignorant platement les sifflements qui se firent entendre derrière son passage.

Elle les détestait, tous. Même sa fourbe de petite sœur, qui lui adressait des petits sourires d'excuses depuis qu'elle avait dut enfiler le tablier suite aux sifflements qui avaient retentis lorsque les contours de sa lingerie avaient apparu sous son chemisier blanc. Cana, qui faisait pourtant son possible pour lui donner un maximum d'indications et l'aider dans sa tâche, tout en glissant un rire ou une remarque bien placée ici et là. Erza, qui se débrouillait évidemment bien mieux qu'elle et ramassait les pourboires à pratiquement chaque table où elle allait. Natsu et Grey, qui lui rendaient la tâche bien difficile depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'entamer un concours de nourriture sous les yeux ébahis de sa petite sœur plus si innocente que ça.

Et lorsque les clients de la table 2 en question apparurent devant son regard céruléen brûlant de colère et d'indignation, celles-ci redoublèrent d'intensité.

Laxus la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise. L'homme en face de lui éclata d'un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos et dut lui arracher un brusque frisson, tant il pouvait être étrange, bizarre, anormal — et pourtant tout à fait adapté à son propriétaire. Ce même rire qui aurait pût l'amuser, la fasciner ; mais la lueur mesquine et moqueuse de ses yeux lui coupa toute envie de sourire.

« Eh bah la nouvelle, on a perdu sa langue ? », ironisa le blond avec un sourire provocateur, presque sournois — parce qu'il s'attendait bien aux effets qu'auraient ces mots sur la jeune femme, parce qu'il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il l'appelle autrement que par son prénom, parce que comme elle avec lui, il savait quels étaient les mots qui attisaient le brasier de sa colère pour mieux la faire bouillir de rage, ceux qui la blesseront suffisamment pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Parce que lui aussi, il était tout aussi capable de la mettre hors d'elle avec de simples mots. Parce qu'il était dans une position de supériorité contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien ; et elle le savait, elle savait que le mieux restait de se taire et de ne rien montrer, de se taire et de rester belle et forte, de se taire et de prouver que ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas — au moins en apparence.

Malgré ça, la main de Mirajane se crispa dangereusement sur la corbeille à pain, qui gémit dans un craquement sinistre sous la pression de la poigne.

Elle les détestait ; _tous_. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

* * *

Gajeel eut un sourire mal dissimulé en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner d'un pas furieux, après que lui et Laxus aient demandé une bière chacun — avec, évidemment, une politesse et une gentillesse des plus bourrues et dénuées de toute forme de galanterie à son égard.

« T'es pas un peu dur avec elle ? Elle est quand même drôlement pas moche, fit Gajeel en l'observant quelques instants encore, avant d'attraper un morceau de pain dans la corbeille et de commencer à le mâcher.

— Peut-être bien, ouais, », répondit Laxus sur un ton évasif, suivant lui aussi le balancement des hanches de la blanche du regard.

Bordel. Pas moche du tout, même — mais vraiment trop compliquée.

« ... Mais ? continua Gajeel en se penchant vers lui, conscient que le blond ne lui avait pas tout dit.

— Trop chiante.

— Je croyais que t'aimais les filles avec du caractère.

— Elle s'est battue avec Erza. », précisa le blond avec un regard entendu.

Silence.

Bouche bée, Gajeel jeta de nouveau un regard vers la jeune fille et siffla, presque admiratif. Laxus eut un petit rire et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, contre laquelle il appuya sa tempe quelques instants. Voir l'extérieur lui faisait du bien, combien même il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne supportait pas de rester longtemps enfermé dans une pièce, et ce depuis tout petit. Bien peu de personnes étaient au courant — et il était hors de question que n'importe quel mot apparenté à « claustrophobie » ne sorte de la bouche de l'un d'entre eux, sinon quoi ils risqueraient de passer un moment franchement désagréable — et c'était tant mieux, à vrai dire.

Gajeel sourit mais ne dit rien, préférant garder le silence. Il voyait bien que son ami avait commencé à s'agiter dès lors que l'ambiance lourde et pourtant pleine de bonne humeur l'avait happé ; il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il n'aimait simplement pas la foule, son colocataire n'en croyait pas un mot.

Il était flippé, c'est tout. Et ça le faisait bien marrer, en fait. De savoir que le même le grand Laxus avait ses faiblesses.

« Et sinon, avec ton vieux, ça se passe comment ? », demanda soudainement l'homme aux multiples piercings en se penchant vers lui.

Silence, encore.

Un rire jovial retentit, bientôt suivi d'autres tout aussi forts. Le balafré observa discrètement le passage de son grand père entre les grandes tablées, semant rires et bonne humeur derrière lui. Les clients riaient à ses plaisanteries, appréciant que le patron lui-même ne vienne les saluer. Une petite fille vint même monter sur ses épaules, saluant la galerie en même temps que lui.

Un douloureux pincement au cœur se fit sentir. Ça avait été sa place, son perchoir, sa fierté. La sienne, à lui ; pas celle de cette morveuse.

Laxus expira profondément. Il n'était pas ridicule au point d'en vouloir à cette gosse, tout de même ; mais alors pourquoi cet élan de nostalgie — _et de jalousie, peut-être ?_ — se faisait ressentir maintenant ?

Il soupira longuement et détourna posément le regard lorsque ses prunelles sombres s'ancrèrent dans les siennes, brillantes d'un mélange de tristesse et de regrets.

De demande de pardon.

« Comme d'hab. Et toi et Levy ? », demanda le blond à son tour, avec un sourire mal dissimulé qui trahit son amusement.

L'effet fut immédiat ; quelques rougeurs apparurent ici et là sur les pommettes saillantes à la peau mate de son colocataire, avant que celui-ci ne les cache en détournant le regard. Laxus éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'autre homme.

« Ça se passe aussi mal que ça ?

— Oh, ta gueule, répondit Gajeel dans un grognement agacé qui ne fit que redoubler l'amusement du blond. Y'a rien qui se passe. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on était pas ensemble. »

Le blond émit un ricanement sarcastique et se pencha en avant, son petit air sournois et mesquin au visage. Gajeel eut le temps de déglutir...

« C'est pas ce qu'on a entendu avec Cana... T'as toujours pas compris à quoi servaient les portes quand on ramène quelqu'un à la maison ? », souffla-t-il ensuite d'un air entendu, le petit sourire dessiné sur son visage suffisamment significatif pour que Gajeel ne comprenne les sous-entendus glissés dans sa question — qui n'en était pas une, à vrai dire ; mais pour rien au monde Laxus n'aurait laissé passer une telle occasion de gêner son colocataire.

... Et s'étouffa proprement avec son verre d'eau, qu'il se retint de cracher avec justesse sur Laxus.

Les rires de ce dernier redoublèrent, sincères — pour une fois. Gajeel se remit de ses émotions et lui jeta un regard accusateur avant de sourire, puis de rire à son tour, bien qu'avec une certaine gêne.

C'était si rare de le voir comme ça, aussi ; pas la peine de gâcher un moment pareil.

« Eh, elle viennent ces bières ?! », lança le brun en hélant Mirajane, d'une façon qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'amusement du blond.

Il cru remarquer une chevelure blanche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse en cuisine ; la seconde d'après, Cana s'arrêta et sourit en les reconnaissant, avant de se diriger vers eux après avoir donné les directives à Erza.

« Dis-donc, c'est rare de te voir de si bonne humeur.. », souffla la brune après avoir déposé un baiser frais sur la joue de chacun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Laxus lui adressa un regard amer et sarcastique, auquel elle répondit par un petit rire. Néanmoins, il n'en perdit rien de son sourire ; ça servait à rien de s'énerver pour ça, de toute manière.

Et il n'irait pas répondre à une provocation aussi facile que celle-là. Il valait mieux que ça, tout de même.

Après avoir jeté un bref regard aux alentours, Cana tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber dans un long soupir, l'air soudainement plus exténuée qu'elle-même ne le pensait. Gajeel et Laxus sourirent en la voyant ainsi ; ce qu'elle pouvait être incroyable, tout de même.

« Sérieusement, Laxus, fit-elle en levant un regard à la fois las et suppliant vers le blond, qui se redressa sur le coup. Tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que le vieux Makarof me laisse gérer _ça_ ? »

Elle désigna Mirajane du doigt. Le visage fermé et froid de colère, celle-ci débarrassa deux verres sur une table pour les remplacer par deux bouteilles pleines et posa rageusement le décapsuleur sur la surface lisse du bois, en maugréant quelque chose comme quoi ils pouvaient bien se débrouiller tous seuls. Heureusement, Fried arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour s'excuser et rattraper le coup, sous le regard soulagé de la brune.

Gajeel eut un petit rire en observant la scène. Laxus, lui, perdit un peu de son sourire face au regard insistant de Cana et haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas. Je sais déjà pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté une cinglée pareille en plein milieu d'année, alors tu vois... », fit-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise, nonchalant.

Cana acquiesça en balayant la salle du regard puis soupira en se massant les tempes. Le balafré arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? finit par demander Gajeel avant lui, tout en jetant lui-même un regard circulaire dans la salle bondée de monde.

— Rien, rien, faut que j'y aille... Je vais chercher vos bières. »

Elle leur sourit pour les rassurer et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Laxus et Gajeel échangèrent un regard circonspect et haussèrent les épaules. Néanmoins, cette même lueur amusée continua de briller un bon moment dans leur regard ; quoi qu'ils en disent, Cana avait finit par prendre une place importante dans leur vie, à force de remarques, moqueries, mais également grâce à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés.

En revanche, ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissèrent un seul mouvement lorsque Mirajane passa en trombe devant eux, le talon de ses bottes claquant furieusement contre le sol de pierre. Ils virent Cana baisser les épaules, découragée ; même Fried et Erza préférèrent ne pas intervenir.

Laxus soupira et se leva à son tour pour prendre l'air, sentant sa respiration se faire plus difficile. Gajeel ne dit rien en le regardant attraper sa veste et ses écouteurs et se contenta de l'observer se lever et sortir, toujours en silence ; il comprenait. Son colocataire ne faisait pas ça pour le laisse seul et s'ennuyer, ou simplement sur un coup de colère.

Il en avait _besoin._

Gajeel soupira en détaillant à nouveau la grande pièce, chaleureuse avec ses murs de brique rouge et un sol recouvert d'une pierre sombre et soigneusement nettoyée. L'odeur des plats fumants et l'air plus appétissants les uns que les autres qui fleurissaient ici et là sur les tables fit méchamment grogner son estomac, dont le vide n'était comblé que par un pauvre morceau de pain. Une brusque arrivée de salive se fit sentir derrière ses dents à la vue de la viande ruisselante de jus qui arriva sur la table de ces deux nabots de Natsu et Grey, cette fois-ci accompagnés d'une fillette de leur âge qui piquait timidement un morceau ici et là tout en emplissant la salle de ses rires cristallins ; la frangine à la nouvelle ? Gajeel haussa des épaules. Qu'importe.

La chaise du brun grinça lorsqu'il la recula pour enfin s'approcher de la table, comme guidé par un instinct qu'il ne pût repousser bien longtemps.

Décidément, quelle soirée.

* * *

Mirajane frissonna, appuyée contre le mur derrière elle. Sa montre lui indiquait déjà une heure bien tardive, et elle savait pourtant que sa tâche était loin d'être terminée.

Foutue punition.

Elle songea un instant à appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent les chercher, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle accompagnait Lisanna chez une amie — ce à quoi sa cadette n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de lui lancer des regards accusateurs. S'ils venaient ici, sa mère voudrait sûrement faire un tour à l'intérieur, connaissant la curiosité qu'elle lui avait légué.

Et hors de question qu'elle ait à faire la gentille fille devant tous ces abrutis. Encore moins que ses parents ne découvrent qu'elle s'était battue ; en aucun cas.

L'air était encore chargé d'humidité. Il pleuvait souvent, ces temps-ci — et ce n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Déjà que venir dans ce lycée avait tendance à dégrader son humeur — déjà pas si positive — y aller avec la pluie...

Et puis, merde quoi, il y avait Laxus. Laxus qui lui aurait arraché la tête si Erza ne l'avait pas déplacée de force pour que Monsieur ait sa place près de la fenêtre. Laxus et la dernière place au fond, puisque les autres ne voulaient surtout pas perdre leur confort et que de toute manière, aucune personne ne se risquerait à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les rares fois où c'était arrivé, ceux qui y avaient eut droit étaient presque ressortis en pleurant, tant le blond pouvait prendre un malin plaisir à les faire sortir de leurs gonds.

Ça l'avait dégouté et amusé en même temps. Parce que ça suffisait à lui prouver qu'elle était plus forte que les autres, et donc, peut-être — sûrement — que Laxus, par la façon dont elle résistait à tout, répondait à tout, répandant colère et blessures discrètes au centuple.

Elle entendait encore les rires qui parvenaient de l'intérieur. Mira soupira ; elle les enviait un peu, dans un sens. Ils pouvaient rire, chanter, boire et manger entre amis, dans une bonne humeur qui l'avait à de nombreuses reprises percutée ; de nombreuses fois, en allant servir de vieux hommes au visage déjà marqué par la vieillesse mais pourtant éclairés d'un sourire, elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas sourire à son tour. C'en était presque contagieux ; presque comme s'il s'agissait de Lisanna.

La jeune femme soupira ; Lisanna. Elle s'amusait bien, elle, pourtant. Est-ce que c'était si difficile que ça, au fond ?

Cana avait pourtant tenté de la détendre à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant éloignée de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieur, elle commençait à sentir les effets du cocktail que la belle brune lui avait préparé ; les paupières qui se ferment, un étrange vertige et une légère perte de sensibilité. Mais elle ne se sentait pas si mal, comme ça.

Nouveau soupir ; il serait temps de rentrer. Mais est-ce que ça ira vraiment mieux, maintenant qu'elle s'était plus ou moins calmée ?

La soudaine arrivée d'une voiture dans la ruelle qui menait au restaurant la sortit de ses pensées. Mirajane arqua un sourcil ; elle n'avait absolument rien entendu.

Même sans s'y connaître en automobile, elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de véhicule n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui ; rien que la couleur noire laquée et la façon dont la lumière se reflétait dans les jantes indiquaient clairement le prix de la voiture. Mais que ferait quelqu'un appartenant à une classe si haute dans la société pour venir dans un coin perdu qu'était celui-ci ?

Elle ne fit pas un mouvement lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta juste en face d'elle ; mais elle restait méfiante, appréhendant instinctivement l'étrange et mauvais pressentiment qui fleurissait entre ses entrailles, grandissant. Les phares l'aveuglaient, aussi ne vit-elle pas qui pouvait bien être le conducteur.

Le moteur se tut, bientôt suivi par les phares qui s'éteignirent. La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, une grimace agacée sur le visage ; pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ?!

Le bruit si caractéristique d'escarpins sur le sol pavé se fit entendre.

La blanche se reprit et fit mine d'épousseter son tablier ; elle faisait plus ou moins officiellement partie des employés, maintenant. Si elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait être à la hauteur de leurs attentes, c'était bel et bien l'occasion de le faire.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Mirajane nota qu'elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le claquement des talons ; pas de sac, pas de bruissement de vêtements. Juste le bruit d'escarpins.

Elle l'entendit pester. Son hésitation se fit sentir rien qu'à la façon dont ses pas étaient peu assurés.

« Je peux vous aider, peut-être ? », se décida finalement à demander l'aînée des Strauss, cachant du mieux possible la mauvaise foi — et l'indéniable curiosité, surtout — qui se faisaient entendre dans sa voix.

L'ombre de la femme se retourna brusquement. En plissant les yeux, Mirajane distingua une longue chevelure, négligemment rejetée en arrière.

« Est-ce que... Le restaurant du vieux Makarov se trouve ici ? »

Un brusque frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme à l'entente de la voix, criarde, suraigüe, presque absente. L'écho d'un rire s'y faisait entendre, malsain, chargé d'intentions inconnues.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait du mal à parler. En écoutant mieux, l'ainée des Strauss comprit que les bruits répétitifs indiquaient une démarche discontinue, irrégulière ; la tête de l'inconnue — ou du moins de ce qu'elle en voyait — était légèrement penchée sur le côté ; et ça, non, ce n'était pas normal.

Et lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'ombre et que le sourire presque carnassier associé à une robe moulante au décolleté plongeant de la même couleur que la longue chevelure rousse de l'inconnue apparurent, Mirajane décida que décidément, oui, elle avait bien fait de se méfier.

* * *

J'offre une perruche à celui ou celle qui devine qui est l'inconnue à la fin du chapitre. Allez, c'est pas bien difficile...

Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et tout, hein, j'en ai graaaandement besoin ! A bientôt,

_Bymeha_


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà la suite ! Encore un looooong chapitre. J'en suis plutôt fière, ma foi. Il s'y passe pas mal de choses, puis l'histoire avance enfin un peu. M'enfin m'enfin, vous verrez C:

Bravos à tous ceux qui ont deviné que c'était Flare ! Bon, c'était un peu facile, j'avoue. Votre perruche ! *lance la perruche parmi les lecteurs*

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Vous me faites trop plaisir, c'est super gentil ;_; Shu-chan, Kalkulation et vous autres, j'éspère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! :3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Les lèvres peintes d'un rouge presque vulgaire de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Mira recula, méfiante. Un affreux sourire.

Les yeux bruns de l'inconnue la détaillèrent de haut en bas, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres. La blanche réprima un léger frisson ; elle était complément folle. Folle et flippante, surtout. La rue que la rousse avait prise pour venir jusqu'ici était complètement déserte, de même que l'entrée du bâtiment. Seuls les gémissements du vent accompagnés de la bruine naissante se faisaient entendre aux alentours.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas entrer et la laisser tranquille ? Voir par elle-même, et la laisser ruminer dans son coin, puisque c'était visiblement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ?

« Eh bien ma jolie, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je t'ai demandé si c'était bien...

— J'ai parfaitement compris ce que t'as demandé, pauvre tarrée. », cracha Mirajane avec hargne, les yeux luisants de colère et de détermination.

« Ma jolie. ». Et puis quoi encore, hein ?

La rousse se redressa, surprise par cette soudaine audace de sa part. Son sourire se fana un instant, s'accordant avec la lueur presque mélancolique qui brillait dans son regard perdu.

Mirajane croisa des bras, satisfaite. Si elle avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'elle se montrera aussi douce qu'un agneau, elle s'était bien trompée ; bien fait pour elle. Elle sentait l'adrénaline se répandre à travers son corps, provoquant de légers tremblements dans ses mains ; et c'était tout simplement grisant, comme sensation — pour le moment, du moins. Elle s'était bien battue contre une rousse ce matin ; rien ne l'empêchait de s'en faire une deuxième !

Sa tenue attira son regard ; qui est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être pour vouloir voir Makarov en étant habillée comme ça ?

D'accord, il était peut-être plus haut placé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Mais au point d'avoir des fréquentations aussi louches ? La robe qu'elle portait — et qui, il fallait l'admettre, était plutôt bien coupée — lui arrivait aux genoux et moulait ses formes dans un cuir rouge, assortie à des gants de la même matière. Sa généreuse poitrine était mise en valeur grâce à un décolleté presque extravagant ; Mira crut distinguer un tatouage sur la partie droite de son torse.

Mais rien chez elle ne montrait qu'elle était le genre de personne qu'on rencontrait à chaque coin de rue. Au contraire.

Elle ne pût réprimer une grimace en remontant vers son visage ; elle souriait à nouveau. Et si l'autre semblait exagéré, celui-ci était clairement moins faux. Mesquin. Sournois. Cette lueur lointaine dans son regard s'en était allée ; elle était là, avec elle, maintenant.

Menaçante. Effrayante. Dangereuse.

« Je n'aime pas trop ta façon de me parler, ma mignonne. Quel est ton nom ? fit de nouveau la rousse, sa tête légèrement plus penchée sur le côté cette fois-ci.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? », contra la blanche en ignorant sa question, plus méfiante que jamais.

La rousse eut un petit rire — un rire dément et tout aussi affreux que le reste.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ma jolie ! ricana la rousse en levant les yeux vers la voûte étoilée, riant à gorge déployée. Je m'appelle Flare Corona, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en exécutant une brève révérence.

— Je m'en fous, objecta Mirajane, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Flare. Ça me dit pas ce que t'es venue faire ici.

— Simplement venue voir le vieux Makarof, ma mignonne. Ça ne te regarde en rien, après tout... N'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Mirajane baissa la tête et émit un grognement mécontent ; elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Pas que ça ne l'intéresse plus que ça ; mais Lisanna était à l'intérieur. Avec Grey et Natsu, certes. Mais il suffisait d'un rien.

Une profonde expiration s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui l'avait aidée jusque là ou pas, mais elle se sentait à deux doigts de craquer. Toute sa repartie venait de s'envoler.

La blanche repoussa de toutes ses forces les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains et cacha son hésitation derrière une mine écœurée ; Flare riait.

Elle riait. Elle riait comme une dingue — une_ vraie_ dingue.

Mirajane se sentait clairement en danger ; pourtant, un petit quelque chose qu'il lui restait de sa conscience lui assurait qu'elle était étrangement calme, aux vues de la situation - et que c'était positif, aussi. Faute à l'alcool ?

Le malaise qu'elle avait réussi à dissiper était revenu, maintenant qu'elle n'était pas entrain de chercher quelque chose à dire pour la garder éloignée. Flare s'amusait clairement de la situation. Elle sentait qu'elle flippait ; et elle voulait bien le comprendre, vu le mal qu'elle avait à se maîtriser.

Et elle, elle était là, tout juste capable de parler, de trouver quoi répondre, à peine de bouger. Elle était là, en pleine nuit, seule dehors avec une pauvre sénile, avec le vent et un début de pluie.

Et elle flippait. Elle flippait grave, parce que Lisanna était à l'intérieur. Parce qu'elle était toute seule. Toute seule, dehors, dans le froid. Mais ce qui l'angoissait, c'était surtout cette espèce de dingue devant elle.

Elle flippait, parce que cette Flare était clairement _tout_ sauf nette.

Parce qu'elle ne s'attendait à ce que personne ne sorte à cette heure-ci, à ce que personne ne quitte cette ambiance si agréable, si chaleureuse. À ce que personne ne vienne pour elle, aussi ; surtout d'ailleurs. Mais elle l'avait mérité ; elle comprenait.

Alors non, elle n'espérera pas l'arrivée d'une quelconque autre personne. Elle ne s'y attendait pas — pas du tout.

Si bien que, lorsqu'une main à la paume large et chaude lui attrapa brusquement le bras pour l'attirer contre une masse tout bonnement gigantesque et à la chaleur aussi appréciable, Mirajane ne pût retenir un petit hoquet de stupeur, trop prise au dépourvu pour seulement songer à se débattre.

Son visage était enfoui dans les mailles d'un tee-shirt noir. Une odeur masculine, à la fois ni trop lourde mais omniprésente chatouilla ses sens, capiteux mélange de lessive, parfum, déodorant et odeur de peau, brûlante sous ses doigts. Les sourcils froncés, Mirajane ne pût empêcher ses joues de virer au cramoisi ; elle se sentait aussi honteusement confuse qu'une gamine de douze ans. La faute à l'espoir que quelqu'un n'intervienne pour la sortir de là ou celle de la ceinture abdominale particulièrement bien développée sur laquelle ses doigts venaient malencontreusement de courir ?

Son cœur battait la chamade ; bientôt, le monde se mît à tanguer sous ses pieds. Fort heureusement, la poigne de fer — dont l'emprise était si forte qu'elle commençait à devenir assez douloureuse, d'ailleurs — autour de ses épaules la maintenait stable — ou complètement écrasée contre le torse musclé contre lequel elle était appuyée, au choix.

Flare ne riait plus — et Mira aurait parié qu'elle avait cessé de sourire sur le coup. Un_ « Eh bah quoi, on a perdu sa langue ? »_ lui brûlait aux lèvres ; mais elle ne dit ni ne fit quoi que ce soit, les yeux arrondis de stupeur.

Parce que cette odeur, elle la connaissait.

« T'es qui et tu veux quoi ? »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait.

Flare grogna une insulte et exécuta une nouvelle révérence - Mira l'entendit aux nombres de pas que lui indiquèrent le bruit de ses escarpins en claquant sur le sol - avant de répondre :

« Flare Corona. Je suis là pour voir le vieux Makarof. », fit-elle enfin, quoique de façon beaucoup moins enjouée que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Mirajane.

Cette dernière aurait presque pût retenir son souffle. De là où elle était, elle pouvait déjà entendre le morceau qui se diffusait tranquillement par le biais d'écouteurs hérissés de pics. Étrangement, c'était plutôt apaisant ; elle se sentait déjà bien plus en sécurité qu'avant qu'il n'arrive.

Ce qui, en soit, quand on y réfléchissait bien, se trouvait être complètement paradoxal.

« Le vieux est pas là. Repassez plus tard. », maugréa le jeune homme, lui aussi méfiant — chose qu'elle comprenait bien, d'ailleurs.

Ce casque, elle le connaissait. Et ces bras, ces mains, ces épis blonds coiffés en bataille, elle les connaissait aussi.

_Laxus._

La blanche fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Se reculant, elle chercha des réponses dans les yeux du jeune homme, essayant désespérément de capter son regard sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect aux yeux de la rousse ; pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?

« Laxus, murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Pourquoi est-ce que tu... »

Furtivement, son regard électrique barré d'un éclair et la façon dont il la ramena contre lui lui intimèrent de se taire.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi _elle ?_

Flare eut un autre rire, peut-être un poil plus nerveux cette fois-ci. Mirajane retint un gémissement de protestation qu'elle enfoui dans les mailles sombres du tee-shirt du blond ; elle ne pouvait strictement rien voir - et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Laxus l'empêchait-il de dire ou de voir quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi la maintenir aussi... Proche de lui, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils se détestaient comme chat et chien ?

Elle ne savait pas. Et pour une fois, oui, c'était rageant.

« Maître Ivan sera ravi d'apprendre que tu vas bien, Laxus-chan. », ricana à nouveau la rousse, sur un ton qui se voulut provoquant, insolant.

La blanche fit mine de se tourner vers la rousse, une expression surprise sur le visage. Laxus y répondit en la gardant contre lui. « Maître Ivan » ? « Laxus-chan » ? C'était quoi ce charabia ?

Il lui cachait quelque chose ; elle le savait.

Et à la façon dont elle insista du regard, elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle attendait des explications de sa part ; mais il n'en fit rien, les yeux rivés vers la rousse.

En baissant les yeux, Mira remarqua que les poings du jeune homme étaient dangereusement serrés ; maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, il respirait de façon exagérément profonde.

Elle fronça des sourcils, hésitante. Il était entrain d'essayer de se _calmer ?_

La mâchoire carrée du balafré se serra à son tour dangereusement, alertant la jeune fille. Flare cherchait clairement à le provoquer ; et elle s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il y réponde.

Mira se figea. Et dans l'éventualité où il décidait de la cogner, ça allait finit avec la justice. Cette Flare était trop louche pour s'engager là-dedans sans en connaître les risques.

Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y réponde ?

La blanche se mordilla la lèvre, tout en scrutant la veine palpitante qui battait sa tempe ; il fallait qu'il résiste.

Elle grimaça lorsque Laxus exerça involontairement une dure pression sur son épaule mais posa tout de même une main hésitante sur la sienne, consciente qu'il ne la repoussera pas tant que Flare ne sera pas partie. Son regard cherchait désespérément le sien lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent sur elle, surpris ; comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Il fallait qu'il résiste. La pression de ses doigts fins et froids sur les siens lui fit passer le même message ; ne rien dire.

_Rester fier, orgueilleux, et ne rien dire._

« Et elle, c'est ta petite fiancé ? Il en sera doublement ravi, j'en suis sûre, susurra la rousse en masquant un autre rire qui finit tout de même par briser le silence nocturne. Et dire qu'il pensait que tu...

— Ça te regarde pas. Tire-toi. On a plus rien à se dire. », trancha Mira en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le sourire de la rousse se fana.

La blanche sentit Laxus se détendre, petit à petit. Elle-même ne pût retenir un soupir ; le pire était passé. Il avait comprit que Flare ne voulait que le provoquer, et la menace était déjà bien loin, maintenant qu'elle l'avait écartée.

Mais peut-être aurait-elle dût prendre en compte cette folie qui l'habitait et qui rendait toutes ses actions imprévisibles.

Son cœur s'emballa à l'entente de pas précipités qui se rapprochaient. Mirajane se retourna vivement et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la main levée de la rousse, avant de se figer contre le torse du blond qui avait attrapé celle-ci juste à temps. La maintenant d'une poigne ferme durant quelques secondes, il fixa Flare avec un air impassible, étrangement calme ; étrangement trop calme, surtout. Les sourcils de la blanche se froncèrent en voyant l'expression de profonde douleur qui vint tordre les traits de la rousse, son visage à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sien.

Ce n'était pas une douleur physique. Elle souffrait, plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ; mais d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, aussi.

Il y avait quelques secondes à peine, Flare était presque hystérique et souriait sans cesse. À présent, elle semblait au bord des larmes, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur.

Elle était folle. Complètement, tristement, définitivement _folle._

Mais le plus effrayant restait sans doute le tintement léger de l'objet qu'elle avait lâché, porteur de mauvais présages et de malheurs à venir. Cette angoisse profonde qui vint soudainement tordre ses entrailles lorsqu'elle comprit ce que comptait faire Flare avant que Laxus ne l'arrête la paralysa complètement, de plus en plus forte, plus importante — mais silencieuse malgré tout.

Laxus finit par la relâcher, après une durée qui lui parut infiniment longue. Immédiatement, Flare s'éloigna à pas précipités vers la voiture, contre laquelle elle s'appuya pour rester debout.

« Dis à mon abruti de vieux que la prochaine fois, il faudra qu'il vienne par lui-même, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, mais encore une fois bien trop calme pour être naturelle.

— M-Mais... Maître Ivan ne sera pas content... Pas content du tout... se lamenta la rousse en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, le dos courbé en avant. Il ne sera pas content...

— Alors le fais pas attendre. Dépêche-toi de partir. »

Mirajane fixait Laxus en silence, ses grands yeux bleus détaillants son visage et l'expression impassible qui l'habitait avec une fascination qu'elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler, mêlée à la peur incroyable qui la figeait encore de la tête aux pieds. La lumière provenant de la lampe au-dessus de leur tête lui laissait voir chacun de ses épis blonds, vaguement disciplinés de sorte à se dresser vers le haut. Son regard vert était souligné d'épais cils bruns, brillant de détermination. Mira nota presque inconsciemment que la courbe de l'un des épais sourcils blonds qui durcissait son regard était interrompu par sa cicatrice, dont la courbe étrange se prolongeait jusqu'au bas de sa joue — mais comment pouvait-on encore penser après ça ? Son ombre se découpait sur sa peau, la rendant encore plus visible et impressionnante.

Mirajane connaissait ce visage. Elle n'avait certes jamais eut une vision aussi nette et proche de Laxus, elle le connaissait tout de même assez.

Du moins le pensait-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes après que la voiture se soit éloignée. Alors seulement, Laxus la relâcha et la laissa s'éloigner, baissant ses yeux verts pour rencontrer les siens.

« Ça va ? »

Mirajane ne répondit pas, troublée ; elle ne comprit l'insistance dans sa voix que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fermement agrippée à son bras, qui la maintenait debout. Ses jambes s'étaient faites toute cotonneuses, tremblantes - et à vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle avait plus ou moins reprit pied avec la réalité, elle se rendit compte que c'était son corps dans toute son intégrité qui tremblait.

Laxus soupira alors qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus lourde contre lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel ; il comprenait. À lui aussi, ça lui était arrivé de de retrouver dans le même état.

Mais bordel, si ça avait pût être une autre personne, ça n'aurait pas été pour le déranger.

« Pose-toi là, lui ordonna-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir dans un coin à peu près sec, contre la paroi rugueuse du mur du bâtiment. Respire. »

Ses yeux bleus restaient rivés sur son visage fermé, écarquillés et emplis d'incompréhension. Laxus jeta un regard en biais à son bras, où restait accrochée la main de la jeune fille ; elle était bien plus flippée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Mais il ravala ses remarques et sa fierté et l'examina rapidement, à la recherche de traces de bagarre récentes ou de blessures ; pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui tombe sur quelqu'un comme Flare ?

De là où il était, Laxus pouvait voir le mouvement presque imperceptible qui indiquait que son pouls était plus rapide que jamais. Elle respirait difficilement, encore trop troublée pour s'en rendre compte.

« Eh, l'appela-t-il doucement, accroupi face à elle. Il faut que tu te calmes, ok ? Essaie de respirer. », répéta-t-il avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve, d'une voix calme et posée, mais suffisamment forte pour qu'elle puisse tout de même percuter qu'il s'adressait à elle.

Il ne savait même pas si elle l'entendait, à vrai dire ; mais quoi qu'il en soit, si elle rentrait dans cet état là, non seulement son grand-père allait lui tomber dessus ainsi que le reste du personnel, mais en plus, voir Mirajane comme ça risquait de mettre sa petite sœur dans tous ses états. Et il comptait bien éviter que ça ne se produise — pourquoi ? Il savait pas.

Et il voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait pas savoir pourquoi il faisait ça ; alors il jugea que ce n'était pas important. Qu'il y avait plus important.

Qu'il y avait cette Flare. Qu'il y avait une dingue qui voulait voir son grand-père, une dingue qui lui avait fait comprendre que son père attendait quelque chose de lui. Son père, justement.

_Son père, hein._

Mirajane étouffa un couinement dans ses mains, ravalant ses larmes.

Y'avait plus important. C'était peut-être bizarre à penser, mais il pouvait pas passer à côté.

Parce que y'avait Mirajane, aussi.

Laxus hésita avant de finalement poser une main prudente sur son genoux ; Mirajane eut un violent sursaut et posa de nouveau sur lui un regard effaré. Elle cherchait visiblement son souffle, sa respiration s'étant faite plus difficile encore ; et, là tout-de-suite, elle avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer. Ou de crier. Ou les deux, en fait.

« Voilà. Comme ça, c'est bien. »

Le plus important restait de se montrer rassurant ; mais est-ce que ça marchait, compte tenu du fait qu'il la méprisait de tout son être il y avait quelques minutes à peine ? Est-ce que cette situation était seulement crédible ?

Et puis y'avait Mirajane.

Mirajane qui s'était foutue dans un pétrin pas possible sans s'en rendre compte. Mirajane qui s'était mise en danger toute seule, à peine deux secondes avant qu'il ne s'apprête à réagir — à mal réagir.

Mais Mirajane sans qui tout ça se serait pas passé de la même façon, surtout. Mirajane sans qui ça aurait pût dégénérer, aussi.

Mirajane qui l'avait aidé, en fait.

Le blond soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans un mot ; peut-être bien, en fait. Peut-être que l'estime qu'il avait pour elle venait de changer suite à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait quelques minutes ; parce qu'elle avait gardé la tête haute face à un des abrutis de pions de son père. Jusqu'au bout ; et si ça l'avait certes surpris, il n'en restait pas moins impressionné. Pour une grande gueule comme cette abrutis de nouvelle, c'était déjà pas mal.

Mais ça, hors de question qu'il l'admettre aussi facilement.

Il la secoua légèrement pour capter son attention et continua à lui donner des instructions d'une voix plate, ayant lui-même la tête ailleurs ; qu'est-ce que cette Flare voulait ? Pourquoi être venue s'adresser à Mirajane, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pût rentrer et demander à le voir d'elle-même ?

« C'est fini, Mira, souffla-t-il enfin en jetant un coup d'œil à son visage. Elle reviendra pas. »

Elle avait déjà l'air un peu plus calme. Après une grande inspiration, elle soupira longuement et riva à son tour son regard dans le sien.

« C'est... Fini, répéta-t-elle à son tour en hochant la tête et en reprenant ses esprits. Fini.

— Fini. »

_Fini._

Laxus se détendît en sentant qu'elle faisait de même contre son épaule ; c'était déjà ça de gagné.

_Et après ?_

L'ouverture de la porte de l'établissement à sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. Lentement, il pût voir le sourire de Cana et l'air mutin son visage se décomposer en les voyant, suivant le cheminement qu'ils avaient fait, jusqu'à la porte, et donc, inévitablement, jusqu'à la petite lame, à peine trop courte pour être un poignard à part entière mais à l'air suffisamment dangereux pour entamer facilement la peau sur le sol. Le blond grimaça ; et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, Cana s'était déjà exclamée, se laissant envahir par la panique à une vitesse incroyable :

« Putain de bordel de merde, Laxus, mais qu'est-ce que-

— Apporte moi ma bière, tu veux ? Je t'expliquerai plus tard. », la coupa immédiatement le blond, craignant que Mirajane ne se remette à paniquer.

La brune fronça des sourcils, encore perplexe. Néanmoins, après un regard échangé avec le jeune homme, elle acquiesça et retourna à l'intérieur, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

Pas besoin de créer du stress en plus. Il se sentait déjà au bord de l'explosion, de toute façon ; mais pourquoi lui parvenait à rester aussi calme, ou en apparence du moins ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, Laxus savoura avec un soulagement non dissimulé les bulles amères et légèrement citronnées qui vinrent apaiser le désert qui régnait dans sa gorge. Mirajane fixa le verre qu'il lui tendit avec méfiance avant de le porter à ses lèvres et d'en avaler quelques gorgées à son tour.

Laxus eut un petit rire en la voyant grimacer à cause de l'amertume. Néanmoins, ce détail ne l'empêcha pas de boire à grande gorgées, avant que le blond ne l'arrête ;

« Hé là, c'est la mienne... C'est pas de l'eau, tu sais, ne pût-il s'empêcher de préciser avec un sourire en coin, à peine moqueur.

— J'avais soif, protesta simplement Mira. Facile à dire, quand c'est pas toi qui fait le service. », grogna-t-elle ensuite sur un ton amer.

Le blond eut un autre sourire, avant d'avaler une autre gorgée. La jeune fille le regarda avaler le liquide ambré en silence, observant sa pomme d'Adam rouler sous sa gorge à chaque déglutition. À quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire ?

Comment ça se passait dans la tête du grand Laxus Dreyard, hein ?

« Je le fais aussi, tu sais, objecta-t-il enfin en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. Ça rassure mon vieux et ça aide Cana pour le loyer, ajouta ensuite le bond comme pour se justifier.

— Tu la connais si bien que ça ? », s'étonna la blanche, surprise.

Lui, aussi proche d'une fille comme elle ? Avec autant de familiarité, d'une façon qui lui paraissait normale et évidente, à lui, qu'elle avait toujours cru si solitaire ?

« Hmm, fit Laxus entre deux gorgées, avant de lui tendre le verre qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. C'est ma coloc'. Le mec avec les piercings qu'était avec moi aussi, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

— Ah. Je vois. »

Elle but à son tour et fixa la rue qui s'étendait devant eux, songeuse. Le blond eut un sourire amusé en voyant ses joues se colorer ; qu'est-ce que Cana avait bien pût lui faire boire avant pour qu'elle soit déjà dans cet état ?

« Et... reprit-elle avec hésitation, quand tu dis « ton vieux », tu parles de...

— Mon grand-père. », répondit le blond en sortant son portable de sa poche, sur un ton calme et neutre — peut-être même trop pour paraître naturel, trop pour je pas montrer une certaine lassitude, une habitude.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, ses doigts crispés autour du verre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête à toi, hein ?_

Un morceau calme et majoritairement joué à l'aide d'une guitare aux notes empruntes de nostalgie se diffusa par le biais de son casque, posé autour de son cou ; la blanche ne protesta pas, aussi fit-il monter le volume assez fort de façon à pouvoir entendre la musique, douce, apaisante, mais également la voix de la jeune fille.

Et tout était calme - trop calme. Mirajane songea à l'image qu'ils devaient donner de l'extérieur. Des amis ? Rien que cette idée la fit sourire, alors qu'il lui reprenait subitement le verre des mains ; comme ça, sans brusquerie. Presque naturellement. Instinctivement.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur celles-ci, encore légèrement tremblantes. Un couple, peut-être ? La jeune fille écarta rapidement cette idée de sa tête — un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions ; il faisait ça uniquement pour éviter les problèmes. Les fuir ; mais était-ce si mal ? N'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose ? Une fois cette histoire terminée, oubliée, effacée, tout reviendra comme avant. Ils se détesteront comme avant. S'insulteront comme avant. Se regarderont comme avant.

Du moins le pensait-elle - ou peut-être ne cherchait-elle qu'à s'en persuader.

Les mots du blond revinrent torturer ses méninges légèrement engourdies par l'alcool et la fatigue ; Flare avait bien parlé d'un père — ou peut-être était-ce Laxus qui l'avait dit ?

La blanche secoua la tête. Ils avaient parlé de père. D'un « Maître » Ivan. Un avocat, peut-être ? Elle finit par soupirer et l'épia du nouveau du coin de l'œil.

Et maintenant ? Et après ? Et là, tout de suite, il pensait à quoi ? Elle était censée dire quoi ?

Elle entortillait nerveusement ses doigts entre eux depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'elle s'osa à demander, d'une voix un peu plus basse et sur un ton bien moins assuré cette fois-ci :

« Et... Tu... Enfin, tu n'as pas de père ? »

Elle en aurait presque fermé les yeux d'appréhension ; mais pouvait-elle vraiment s'empêcher de poser la question ? Pouvait-elle passer aussi facilement à côté de ce qui venait de se passer et laisser ses questions aux oubliettes, après qu'une pauvre dingue manifestement envoyée par son père ait failli — et voulu — la mettre en danger ?

Mirajane s'était attendue à ce qu'il s'énerve — après tout, Erza ne lui avait-elle pas bien défendu de parler des parents ? —, aussi jeta-t-elle un regard discret en sa direction, après un brève inspiration.

Mais ce qu'elle pût lire sur son visage qu'elle avait pensé connaître ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle n'y lût pas une once de colère ou de mauvaise humeur ; au contraire.

Dans les yeux de Laxus brillait une profonde expression de regret. Cette lueur qu'avaient les gens dans leurs regards lorsqu'ils étaient conscients d'avoir quelque chose en moins que les autres, celles qu'ils avaient, justement, lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils leur manquait quelque chose.

Une fatalité. Quelque chose à laquelle on ne peut rien ; mais quelque chose qu'on doit se résoudre à porter tout de même.

Le balafré poussa un long soupir et finit les quelques gorgées de sa bière d'une traite avant de souffler, le visage fermé :

« Ça dépend de ce que t'appelles un père. »

_Silence._

Mirajane scruta son visage sans rien dire, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

Mais plus pour la même raison.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, après ça. Le temps passa ; des secondes, des minutes. Un peu moins d'une heure. Trente minutes, peut-être - et puis, après tout, qu'importe ?

Avec un soupir, Laxus s'était simplement levé et lui avait jeté un regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle serait capable de faire de même — pour être sûr qu'il n'aurait pas à l'aider.

Elle ne le lui demanda pas ; mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens pour autant. Une seconde. Deux, trois, trop. Trop.

Bien trop.

Mirajane avait crû connaître ce visage. Les mimiques qui l'habitaient, la cicatrice si particulière qui le caractérisait. La couleur incroyable des iris qui s'y trouvaient, la profondeur du regard à cet instant posé sur elle - et, peut-être, la lueur, étrange, pensive, lointaine qui y régnait. Elle pensait le connaître. Lui, son visage, sa personnalité, son caractère.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que plus jamais elle ne les verra de la même manière.

* * *

Une rumeur. Un murmure.

Des tintements, légers, réguliers. Un rythme, progressif, calme, entraînant, qui s'accélérait. L'ajout d'autres sons ; des tintements, quelque chose qui ressemblait à des voix, des notes de piano, parfois naturelles, d'autres fois synthétisées.

Laxus soupira et ferma les yeux de plaisir, l'air bien plus apaisé. Serein.

Explosion de sensations. De sons ; et bientôt, de pensées, de souvenirs, d'odeurs et de couleurs lointaines, aussi.

Le balafré soupira à nouveau et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, à laquelle s'était accrochée l'humidité de la pluie. Peut-être plus pour une simple question d'habitude que de confort, Laxus se rapprocha du mur, à côté d'un radiateur grâce auquel il faisait sécher ses affaires ; il faisait meilleur, comme ça.

Son regard électrique parcouru la pièce d'un mouvement circulaire. Assis sur un sofa de cuir à l'aspect encore plus miteux que celui du bureau de son grand-père au lycée, il attendait ce dernier dans ce qui se trouvait être son deuxième centre d'affaires. La lueur tamisée et légèrement orangée d'un lustre en cristal accroché au plafond se reflétait contre les parois odorantes faites de plinthes en bois rougeâtre assorties à un vieux papier peint lui aussi de couleur rouge, légèrement décollé dans quelques coins. Le plafond était strié de fissures par endroits, d'un blanc cassé presque jauni qui fut autrefois d'un blanc éclatant. La pièce sentait le vieux cuir, le bois, les vieux livres et la poussière, et des dizaines et des dizaines de pochettes et de classeurs remplis de fiches de payes et de factures traînaient un peu partout, sur le bureau en bois sombre ou à même le sol, lorsque les étagères des bibliothèques n'étaient pas pleines à craquer. Néanmoins, on pouvait distinguer un unique endroit épargné par le temps, où se trouvait une fenêtre visiblement bien plus moderne que le reste du bâtiment.

Laxus se leva et l'ouvrir en grand, appréciant la brise fraîche et légère qui vint s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Ça sentait trop le renfermé, ici. Le balafré songea d'ailleurs que son grand-père pourrait penser à engager quelqu'un pour faire le ménage de temps en temps, vu la poussière qui commençait à s'entasser un peu partout.

Il pleuvait encore un peu, et le fond de l'air était plutôt frais ; mais respirer l'air extérieur lui fit du bien. Ça l'emmerdait pas mal de l'admettre, d'ailleurs, mais il avait vraiment beaucoup trop de mal à rester dans une même pièce fermée trop longtemps. La simple idée de se rendre dans un sous-sol ou un ascenseur lui était plus que pénible. Supportable. Mais pénible tout de même.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son téléphone, dont l'écran lui indiquait encore le morceau qu'il écoutait. L'heure, aussi ; vingt-deux heures trente. Le blond soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel, dont les étoiles étaient masquées par d'épais nuages. Ils étaient au vendredi soir. Pas de cours le lendemain.

Un léger nuage de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il allait repartir, rentrer chez lui ou squatter chez une fille ? Est-ce qu'il allait rester ici, profiter un peu de cette ambiance qui quoi qu'il en dise parvenait à dissiper quelque peu sa mauvaise humeur, s'amuser à faire sortir Natsu de ses gonds ?

Laxus jeta un coup d'œil vers la vitre teintée qui donnait sur l'intérieur du restaurant. Les quelques clients encore présents mangeaient et buvaient en discutant joyeusement. Un sourire exagéré aux lèvres et les joues déjà bien colorées, Cana assurait le service en compagnie de Fried qui tentait bien d'ignorer les œillades qu'on lui lançait ici et là. Laxus eut un petit rire ; quand diable son ami allait-il comprendre qu'il était temps de profiter de la vie ?

Natsu et Grey avaient été rejoints par Gajeel, qui avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Assise entre les deux plus jeunes, la petite sœur de la démone riait de tout et de rien en piquant un morceau de temps à autre. Laxus soupira ; si même Gajeel s'y était mis...

Son regard capta ensuite une longue chevelure rouge. Erza jouait vraiment son rôle à fond. Le blond sourit en captant le regard accusateur et chargé de réprimandes qu'elle lança à Mirajane, installée derrière le bar ; à croire qu'elle ne changera jamais — mais n'était-ce pas mieux, après tout ?

Son sourire se fana alors, tandis que son regard se posait longuement sur Mirajane.

_Mirajane._

Elle n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Même lorsque Cana, inquiète, s'était précipitée vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle avait prétexté un léger malaise et s'était remise au travail, avec des gestes tout d'abord maladroits qui l'auraient trahie si elle n'avait pas rappelé à Cana qu'elle avait tout de même bu avant. Laxus doutait fortement que ça ai suffit à rassurer la brune, mais la connaissant, elle laissera cette affaire s'étouffer un peu avant d'aller chercher les réponses d'elle-même. Truc de nana. Ou peut-être qu'elle était déjà bourrée, en fait — auquel cas ça risquait de devenir problématique.

Elle discutait avec son grand-père. Le blond fronça des sourcils ; le vieux ne semblait pas mécontent. Écoutant la jeune fille avec attention, il hochait la tête, souriait et riait même en ajoutant une remarque de temps à autre, ce qui sembla surprendre et étonner la blanche. Laxus grimaça ; il espérait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de parler de lui petit. Ou de ce qui venait de se passer.

De Flare. De ses menaces. Et de son père.

Son regard vert se perdit dans le vide ; et, bientôt, il pût voir son propre reflet dans la vitre. Dépité. Presque triste.

Et, bien malgré lui, légèrement effrayé, aussi.

Des cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux. Les traits fermés et serrés, il avait cette lueur presque abattue qu'il détestait dans son regard. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire ; il n'avait plus le cœur à ça.

Et puis sa cicatrice. Laxus essayait généralement de ne pas y faire attention ; ça faisait partie de lui, certes. Lui donnait un côté plus impressionnant, imposant. En repoussait certains, en attirait d'autres.

Il détestait comme il appréciait les regards intrigués ou horrifiés qui se posaient sur lui. Il aimait ça parce que ça le rendait spécial, en quelques sortes. Parce qu'on n'oubliait pas son regard, sa carrure, son visage ; parce qu'il devenait quelqu'un.

De l'autre, ça restait ce que c'était : une cicatrice. Un souvenir.

Les larmes qui striaient son visage d'enfant. Le sourire crispé de sa mère, lorsqu'elle n'était pas entrain de tousser, tousser et encore tousser. Les regards dédaigneux d'un père dont il aurait voulu gagner l'estime. Les regards fuyants d'un grand-père dont il s'était sentit terriblement trahi, qu'il n'avait pût s'empêcher de tenir responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Les cris, les disputes, les lumières quand il y en avait, le noir de la pièce dans lequel on l'enfermait pour qu'il n'ait pas à voir ou à comprendre ce qu'il passait. La peur. La sienne, celle de sa mère ; et celle qui s'y formait et qui l'étouffait.

Et puis le vide. L'incompréhension. La confusion, la frustration ; et la fin des rires, des sourires insouciants, de la douceur et du monde rose qu'il avait imaginé.

La fin de l'innocence.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ; dont il ne voulait plus.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main. Cana. _**« Viens boire avec nous. ».**_ Laxus lut le message et soupira, tout en rangeant son portable dans la poche avant de son jean.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore comme putain d'idée derrière la tête, hein, le vieux... »_

* * *

Elle se sentait bien.

« Putain les mecs, j'en peux plus... gémit Grey en posant une main sur la peau pâle de son ventre aussi tendue que possible. Je peux plus bouger...

— Je... Je vais... », balbutia l'autre adolescent, dans le même état.

Lisanna ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Natsu pâlir à vue d'œil, avant qu'il ne se dirige à toute vitesse vers les toilettes. Grey n'attendit pas longtemps pour le suivre, une main devant la bouche.

L'adolescente ne pût s'empêcher de rire aux éclats malgré elle. Satisfait, Gajeel attrapa une cuisse de poulet dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents, après un _« Gihi ! »_ satisfait qui redoubla l'hilarité de la jeune Strauss.

Lisanna se sentait bien. Gajeel s'était montré bien plus sympathique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru — Cana lui avait malicieusement glissé à l'oreille que c'est parce qu'il avait bien mangé — et discutait tranquillement avec elle, la bouche pleine. Encore un peu pâlots, Natsu et Grey revinrent un peu plus tard, touchant à peine à la nourriture qui restait encore sur la table. Mais, fidèles à eux-même, ils retrouvèrent bientôt la force de se chamailler pour un rien entre eux, Gajeel les rejoignant bientôt, et la tablée fut de nouveau bien animée.

Les yeux brillants de larmes provoquées par un fou rire interminable et les joues rosies, Lisanna chercha son aînée du regard, avant de sourire à nouveau.

Bien qu'ayant l'air pensive, elle écoutait le directeur avec patience et participait activement à la conversation, un sourire aux lèvres. Lisanna sentit ses inquiétudes s'envoler ; c'était bien _sa_ Mira-nee, qui cachait sa tendance à surprotéger ceux qu'elle aimait derrière une repartie et une fierté presque inébranlables, et cachait ses faiblesses derrière un orgueil surdimensionné. La Mirajane souriante et agréable ; pas la démone et la réputation qu'elle s'était créée.

Lisanna soupira, quoique toujours souriante — histoire que Natsu ou Grey ne viennent pas s'inquiéter pour elle, bien qu'elle en doutait fortement, vu la véhémence avec laquelle il débattaient autour d'un sujet dont elle avait perdu le fil. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa grande sœur de comportait comme ça. Elfman non plus, d'ailleurs, mais après avoir décidé qu'il n'y comprenait rien aux femmes, il avait laissé tombé l'idée de la comprendre elle. Elle était capable de se montrer très agréable comme elle pouvait devenir détestable quelques secondes après. Et si ça n'avait pas eut l'air de déranger Cana — qui avait l'habitude des mauvais caractères, d'après Grey — ça avait manifestement posé un problème à Erza, dont la personnalité était tout aussi forte.

Et puis il y avait eut le blond de tout à l'heure, aussi. Lisanna arqua un sourcil ; il venait justement de sortir d'une pièce dont la porte indiquait qu'elle était réservée au personnel et se dirigea vers eux, après un moment d'hésitation.

La jeune fille sentit son pouls s'accélérer, alors que Gajeel poussait sa chaise pour lui laisser une place. Natsu l'accueillit dans une exclamation à laquelle il ne répondit qu'à peine ; Grey se contenta d'un léger sourire, avant de se pousser à son tour pour de retrouver entre une Cana déjà bien pompette qui posa lourdement deux ou trois bouteilles sur la table et Erza, un peu plus réservée, avec qui il n'échangea que quelques mots.

Lisanna eut un petit rire en les regardant. Grey, mi-gêné et visiblement mi-habitué ne dit rien lorsque la brune quitta sa place et préféra s'installer à même sur ses genoux, cédant la sienne à Fried. Erza fronça des sourcils mais se détendît lorsque le directeur vint prendre place à ses côtés. Ça commençait à faire serré ; mais, installée comme ça entre Gajeel et Natsu, Lisanna ne se sentit que plus euphorique, tandis que le reste du personnel venait les rejoindre.

Elle capta un échange silencieux entre son aînée et le blond, assis côte à côte. Pas de mots ni de sourire ; juste un regard, long et appuyé.

Trop long pour ne rien vouloir dire, d'ailleurs. La cadette se promit de s'y intéresser de près, une fois la soirée terminée.

« Souriez ! », s'écria un client visiblement proche de Makarov en désignant un appareil photo, ses yeux cachés derrière d'épais sourcil blanchâtres.

Tous clignèrent des yeux en riant, aveuglés par le flash. Et tout était parfait. Tellement parfait que ça en paraissait irréaliste, même ; Grey et Natsu ne se battaient pas, enterrant la hache de guerre le temps d'un énième repas. Même Erza sembla se détendre, discutant de tout et de rien avec le brun et Cana, définitivement bien pompette — d'ailleurs celle-ci commençait à distribuer des mélanges qui suscitèrent un certain intérêt chez le brun sur lequel elle était assise, ce qui ne parût en revanche pas plaire à la rousse. Gajeel échangeait des messes basses avec une Mirajane dont le sourire revint petit à petit, sous le regard méfiant de Fried qui lui tentait d'entamer une conversation avec Laxus. Le directeur regardait les plus jeunes d'un œil amusé, les observant un à un en souriant.

Et tout était parfait. _Parfait._

Lisanna se sentit rougir lorsque Natsu passa un bras plein d'entrain autour de ses épaules, suivi par Grey qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Maintenant, c'est comme si vous faisiez déjà partie de la famille ! À Lisa et Mira ! s'écria ensuite le rosé en montant sur sa chaise et en levant son verre, rapidement rejoint par les autres.

— _À Lisa et Mira !_ », répondirent les autres en chœur, avant de trinquer tous en ensemble.

Cette dernière les regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, les pommettes écarlates. Sa cadette, elle, sentit une bouffée de fierté et de bonheur l'envahir et les regarda un à un, les yeux brillants. Natsu éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et de celles de Grey en entonnant un chant qu'elle ne chercha même pas à suivre, envahie par la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la salle et trop émue pour faire autre chose que de rire.

Mirajane intercepta le sourire bienveillant qu'Erza lui lança, une lueur amusée dans le regard. L'esprit pas encore très clair, elle accepta d'une main fébrile le verre que Gajeel lui tendit avant de lui administrer une claque dans le bras, buvant lui-même sa bière.

Mais ce qui attira son attention fut surtout la paire d'yeux d'un vert électrique posé sur elle, surprises mais pas aussi agacées qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Ainsi que la commissure gauche des lèvres de leur propriétaire, qui se releva de façon presque imperceptible dans l'esquisse d'un sourire.

* * *

Et voilàààà...

Bon bon bon. J'imagine toutes les questions que vous êtes entrain de vous poser _et c'est justement fait pour._ Ou pas. N'hésitez pas à me les soumettre, ça me donnera peut-être quelques idées pour la suite ! J'attends vos avis ! :B

Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre et à bientôt !

_Bymeha_

_PS : Mention spéciale à Aeliheart974 qui m'a fait l'honneur de faire la pré-lecture de ce chapitre ! _


	7. Chapitre 7

Hellooooo ! :3

Oui oui, je suis hyper productive ces temps-ci, je sais pas pourquoi. Paraît que c'est les exams pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'écrire encore plus que d'habitude. Enfin bref.

Voici donc la suite ! Et là, sérieux, je vous adresse à tous un immense MERCI. Tous ces encouragements, wow, j'ai du mal à y croire. Merci merci ! Sinon - ouais, j'aime blablater, si vous en avez marre allez donc lire - je fais un coucou aux filles de la **SPPS** ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire les filles ! :3

**Kalkulation**, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Merci aux autres aussi :B

Sinon, en fond sonore, je vous conseille **Whataya want from Me** d'Adam Lambert, parce que c'est abusé comme cette chanson colle aux personnages - non non, je vous ai rien spoilé du tout...

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Gajeel referma le plus doucement possible la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Celle-ci obéit gentiment à ses attentes et se referma docilement, sans émettre le moindre bruit à part un « clac » dû aux verrous mais bien trop léger pour réveiller ses colocataires. Lorsqu'il était parti du restaurant pour aller tenir compagnie à une Levy morte de trouille devant les films d'horreur qu'elle avait loué, il était déjà près d'une heure du matin ; et autant dire qu'il pouvait désormais affirmer que non seulement Cana était un vrai monstre, mais ni Erza, ni la nouvelle, ni Grey ne tenaient l'alcool. Il était pas sûr d'avoir vu Lisanna boire ; mais vu la vitesse à laquelle même le contenu des bouteilles de soda s'était rapidement mêlé préparations de Cana, il doutait fortement qu'elle n'ait pas finie dans le même état que son aînée.

Il se figea et émit un « Gihi » discret. Natsu bourré, ça devait être quelque chose...

Le regard rubis du jeune homme parcouru le couloir d'entrée et la vue du salon qu'il donnait du regard. Une fois. Deux fois.

Personne. Pas un bruit. Pas un chat.

« Lily ? »

Un miaulement rauque se fit entendre, avant qu'un gigantesque matou au pelage sombre n'accoure vers lui.

Gajeel étouffa un rire en se penchant pour gratter l'arrière des oreilles de l'animal, qui en ronronna de satisfaction. Finalement, si, il y avait bien un chat.

L'homme aux piercings et à l'épaisse tignasse noire se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il laissa sur une chaise et posa ses clefs sur le buffet, avant de se figer à la vue de chaussures appartenant visiblement à l'un des adolescents devant le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Sa mâchoire se crispa ; ils n'avaient quand même pas osé...

Par habitude, son chat se faufila silencieusement entre les affaires éparpillées — chaussures, vestes, tee-shirt, chaussettes, pantalon... ? — jusque vers la chambre, dont la porte était entrouverte. Les sourcils froncés, Gajeel suivit l'animal, cette fois-ci un poil trop en colère pour prendre garde au bruit qu'il faisait ; s'ils avaient osé, il allait...

Gajeel s'arrêta au pied de la porte, trop blasé et presque surpris de voir que si, ils avaient osé, et carrément en pétard à la vue des trois adolescents blottis dans son lit, parce que si, ils avaient osé.

Bordel.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il sentit j'en vague de colère et de dégoût monter en lui. Bordel, quoi.

Ils étaient dans son lit. Grey en caleçon, quoique — et c'est sûrement ce qui l'écœura le plus à la pensée que, merde, sérieusement, il venait juste de changer ses draps — ce dernier soit suffisamment descendu pour qu'apparaisse la raie des fesses du brun à la lueur d'un soleil matinal perçant la travers les stores — et c'était limite si Gajeel n'avait pas l'impression que ce putain de soleil faisait exprès, parce qu'il tombait vraiment pile là où il fallait pour qu'il en frissonne presque de dégoût. Lisanna était allongée sur le côté au centre — habillée, fort heureusement —, et, juste à sa gauche, Natsu bavait généreusement sur l'oreiller en tenant son amie contre lui à la manière d'un enfant qui tendrait son doudou, probablement inconscients tous deux d'être dans une position qui aurait pût s'être avérée fort compromettante si, justement, ce garçon n'était pas Natsu — aussi abruti et attardé soit il.

Gajeel jura. Putain. _Putain_, quoi. _Sérieusement._

Ils étaient dans _son_ lit ! Chez lui, dans _sa_ chambre, dans _ses_ draps, et évidemment _contre_ sa volonté.

Sa colère alla directement contre Cana — déjà, parce qu'il fallait être complètement maso pour aller chercher des noises à Laxus le matin, mais parce que connaissant son colocataire, c'était sûrement pas lui qui allait accueillir une bande d'adolescents bourrés chez lui ; aussi se dirigea-t-il à pas lourds vers la chambre de celle-ci, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, juste après la salle de bain.

Gajeel ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte ; et en vérité, il espérait vraiment qu'elle soit entrain de dormir, parce qu'il comptait bien lui dire deux mots à propos de ses foutues manies qu'elle av-

Le jeune homme se figea, bouche bée. Cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Cana dormait bel et bien. Carrément bien, même. En sous-vêtements, d'ailleurs — mais connaissant la pudeur assez limitée de sa colocataire, Gajeel ne sourcilla même pas à la vue de la lingerie en dentelle tant il s'était habitué.

Par contre, pour ce qui était des deux autres filles complètement collées l'une contre l'autre et dans une tenue semblable, là, oui.

Il déglutit ; uniquement vêtues de pièces de lingeries aussi minimes que la brune, Erza et Mirajane bougèrent dans leur sommeil, entraînant la brune dans leur mouvement dont le but était d'éviter les rayons du soleil. Et, brusquement, le colocataire de Cana et Laxus se sentit rougir à l'entente du gémissement à peine audible qui s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'une des demoiselles, qui s'empressa de se blottir davantage contre celle qui de trouvait la plus proche ; et sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux poitrines à la limite d'être compressées l'une contre l'autre, toutes proches, complètement-

La porte se referma d'un coup. Le jeune homme fixa le mur d'en face en silence. Une seconde, puis deux. Peut-être presque plus d'une minute. Tira son portable de sa poche. Composa un numéro.

« Euh, Levy ? J'ai oublié un truc chez toi, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, à tout de suite. », déballa-t-il à toute vitesse, sans attendre que la voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du combiné ne lui réponde.

Putain.

Là, il avait grave, grave besoin de sa crevette.

* * *

Les yeux humides de Laxus s'ouvrirent sur le plafond.

Le jeune homme prit un long moment afin d'émerger ; et, lorsqu'enfin sa conscience s'échappa des méandres du sommeil, le blond prit une rapide, profonde et soudaine inspiration, démonstration de la tension et du chaos qui régnaient dans sa tête — et son cœur, peut-être —, comme s'il venait d'échapper à la noyade.

Un cauchemar.

Le balafré soupira longuement et porta une main tremblante à son visage.

Rien qu'un putain de cauchemar.

Ses doigts passèrent sur ses paupières mi-closes ; il les retira humides de larmes. Autant celles du réveil que celles qui avaient eut besoin de s'échapper.

Ou du moins une partie d'entre elles — de celles qu'il avait brusquement senti affluer, de celles qu'il avait besoin de brider.

Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis... _Longtemps._ Très longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Pas depuis ce putain de jour, où la pluie s'était abattue sur Magnolia en même temps que la nouvelle qui lui était tombée sur les épaules. Pas depuis cette foutue journée froide et grisonnante, où il avait suffit de quelques mots seulement pour qu'il ne sente son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine et disparaître, englouti dans un torrent de souvenirs impossibles à repousser.

Pas depuis ce jour là. Ce jour où il avait décidé de tout claquer, de tout quitter, de tout plaquer ; de partir, loin d'ici, loin de ce qui emprisonnait son cœur et son esprit, loin du danger.

Il renifla ; il ne pleurait jamais. Même lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de se tenir fort et courageux devant la tombe toute fraîche de sa mère, même lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'il regarde les autres la recouvrir de terre, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Pas une larme, pas une once de tristesse. Juste le vide. Le froid.

La solitude.

Rien. Il était devenu Laxus Dreyard. L'enfant à la cicatrice qui restait seul. L'adolescent rebelle et incompris, à la blessure au cœur plus grande encore que celle qui marquait et marquera à jamais son visage. Celui qui savait que la vie n'était pas uniquement faite de ce qu'on en voulait. Celui qui savait que oui, c'était dur, que oui, bordel, oui, c'était injuste, beaucoup trop injuste.

Mais celui qui savait que c'était ça, la vie, justement.

Sur les murs et le plafond marron clair de la chambre se reflétèrent doucement les rayons d'un soleil filtrant à travers des rideaux sombres, transportant avec eux des nuées de poussières scintillantes dans leurs bras lumineux. Ses yeux verts se posèrent de part et d'autre sur les espaces remplis de panneaux recouvrant les murs ; des photos. Des souvenirs. Un drapeau par ici, une inscription par là. Ses voyages, son périple. Des sons, des odeurs, des couleurs étrangères et différentes. La liberté — sa liberté.

Et puis, cachée par une autre, cette photo de lui et de son grand-père. Cette vieille photo grignotée par le temps, cette photo décolorée qui datait d'avant — d'avant que ça ne change, avant qu'il ne devienne celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, d'avant tout. Cette photo qu'il détestait, qu'il haïssait ; mais cette photo sur laquelle son regard se posait toujours en premier, surtout.

Laxus soupira.

« Putain... », souffla le blond d'une voix rauque, tout en se grattant pensivement le ventre.

_Putain_, ouais.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que son père ne choisisse de réapparaître maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que les projets d'avenir pointaient le bout de leur nez, alors que les problèmes semblaient prêts à s'éloigner ?

Laxus se sentit terriblement pitoyable. Pitoyable et faible, surtout ; il avait vingt-et-un ans, merde. Vingt-et-un. Un appartement, deux colocataires dont un assez balèze pour qu'ils suffisent à refaire le portrait de tout un quartier et l'autre, constamment moqueuse mais bien plus qu'attentionnée, en vérité. Bientôt un diplôme dans la poche. Une superbe bécane, qui avait déjà bien vu et à qui il comptait encore faire voir pas mal.

Et un père dont il avait cette hantise, plus grande que tout le reste. Un traumatisme au cœur, une blessure qui menaçait de s'ouvrir à tout instant.

Faible. Il se sentait faible — parce qu'il pouvait plus aller se cacher derrière son grand-père. Il était trop vieux, trop responsable, trop orgueilleux — trop fier, bien trop.

Et brusquement, égoïstement, il se mît à envier les autres. Natsu, Grey, Erza, Cana. Il se mît à les envier, secrètement, presque sournoisement ; parce qu'eux n'avaient pas de parents.

Pas de mère. Pas de père. Et malgré ça, une solitude qu'ils avaient apprit à surmonter. Des plaies qu'ils avaient mutuellement pansé — une aide qu'il avait refusé.

Son regard se posa sur la photo, et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'une avalanche de souvenirs défilait devant des yeux verts assombris par un voile de pensées. Des sourires, un malaise, des cris et des larmes. La fin. Le changement. Le commencement d'une nouvelle ère.

Pas de grand-père non plus.

Laxus sentit son cœur se serrer — se morceler, craquer, prêt à sombrer. Il s'en voulu aussitôt que cette pensée effleura son esprit, et ce bien malgré lui ; il ne haïssait pas son grand-père au point de vouloir sa mort. Combien même il pouvait lui en vouloir, lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait comme pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ; il n'avait pas le droit. Autant par bon sens que par fierté — parce qu'il n'y avait que les lâches pour souhaiter de telles choses.

Parce que ça arrangera pas les choses. Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il aura toujours cette putain d'impression qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout parte de travers et ne s'effondre, ce gout amer de déception et de semi-défaite en continu, les tripes nouées, le cœur serré, l'angoisse dont il tentait d'effacer la présence qui l'étranglant. La situation changera pas. Ce sera la même merde, encore, toujours — parce que putain, il savait pas quoi y faire, il savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui et ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, et que bordel il flippait bien trop, que c'était pas bien, pas normal, pas normal du tout, que merde il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se pose, qu'il...

Laxus expira profondément et força ses muscles tendus à s'affaisser.

C'était son grand-père. L'homme qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, celui qui lui avait tout donné ; celui à qui il devait tout — et c'est bien ce qui l'emmerdait, d'ailleurs. Parce que Laxus était un homme maintenant, un vrai, plus un gamin terriblement dépendant d'une attention étouffante et d'un amour familial aux notes chaleureuses. Il ne voulait plus dépendre de qui que ce soit, devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Ils étaient deux personnes d'une famille déchirée. Le grand-père et le petit-fils. Celui qui avait regardé souffrir et compatit, et celui qui avait subit sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un grand-père généreux aux nombreux enfants, un autre légitime qui aurait voulu plus d'attention autant qu'il la rejetait.

Celui qui avait rejeté son fils, celui qui avait perdu sa mère. Le mauvais père qui avait voulu devenir un bon grand père, le bon fils qui était devenu un mauvais petit fils. Une ressemblance physique, un sang commun ; mais un gouffre qui les séparait.

Et ça s'arrêtait là.

Son téléphone portable vibra sur sa table de chevet. Avec un grognement, Laxus extirpa un bras des draps et attrapa celui-ci, plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité lorsqu'il le porta à ceux-ci. Trois messages. Celui de Cana auquel il n'avait pas répondu. Gajeel lui disant qu'il était retourné chez Levy.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue du dernier, chassant peu à peu ses pensées. Déjà, le numéro lui était complètement inconnu. Ensuite, la composition du message ; à savoir un mot, un point, cinq lettres, le laissèrent pantois durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que des pas dans le couloir ne se fassent entendre.

Laxus releva les yeux vers sa porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le blond ne fut qu'à demi-surpris mais surtout agacé en reconnaissant Natsu, torse nu, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée et visiblement tout juste sorti du lit. Il avait l'air gêné ; si d'un côté on prenait en compte le fait que c'est lui qui avait dût venir lui demander de sortir de son lit, c'était compréhensible.

« Euh... Bonjour. », souffla l'adolescent en jetant un regard peu assuré derrière lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Avec un soupir agacé, Laxus grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de demander d'une voix rauque et presque à contrecœur :

« Tu veux quoi, gamin ?

— Euh... hésita Natsu avant de se lancer : On vient de se réveiller avec Grey et Lisa, et on se demandait si tu saurais pas où trouver quelque chose à man-

— La sœur de la nouvelle est là aussi ? », le coupa le blond en se redressant soudainement bien plus vite.

Natsu hocha silencieusement la tête et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille, les délogeant davantage ; au moins, il n'entrait pas, comme si une barrière invisible l'empêchait de dépasser la limite d'un territoire. Comme quoi, toutes les fois où le balafré lui avait infligé de sacrées corrections avaient suffit.

Laxus bailla et se massa la nuque, pensif. Peut-être parce qu'il avait apprit à bien le connaître, Natsu n'osa pas interférer dans ses pensées ; Laxus était pire qu'un ours affamé le matin. Surtout avec lui, bizarrement.

_Putain._ Alors la nouvelle était là aussi ? Laxus grommela une pelée d'insultes à l'attention de sa colocataire avant de se redresser puis de se pencher vers le sol de sa chambre. Après que son regard se soit posé sur deux ou trois jeans balancés au sol, entre chaussettes, ceintures et tee-shirt qu'il avait eut la flemme de laver ou de ranger, serviettes, porte-monnaie, bouquins, cahiers et haltères sur la moquette, le balafré repéra finalement un débardeur qui avait l'air à peu près propre et l'enfila, passa une paire de chaussettes et s'avança enfin vers la porte pour sortir, poussant volontiers un Natsu qui n'avait rien demandé au passage.

Et, sur le lit, abandonné entre les draps, le portable affichait toujours ce message auquel il n'avait pas répondu. Ce message dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Mais ce message qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses, en réalité.

_**« Merci. »**_

* * *

Dans l'appartement flotta bientôt d'agréables odeurs de café et de chocolat, mêlées à celles des céréales gorgées de lait ou à celle du pain grillé, soigneusement tartiné d'une noisette de beurre grossièrement étalée et parfois même généreusement agrémentée d'une large cuillerée de confiture la plupart du temps fruitée, dans une explosion de saveurs plus douces les unes que les autres.

Assise à côté de sa grande-sœur presque aussi grognon que d'habitude, Lisanna étouffa un petit rire en voyant Cana attraper un Natsu pantois et l'inviter dans une valse folle, accompagnée de la musique qu'elle venait juste de diffuser grâce à la chaîne-hifi, arrachant un sourire amusé aux autres adolescents. De bonne humeur, Erza sourit à la plus jeune et mordit avec appétit dans la tartine un poil trop maculée de confiture de fraises, les joues rosies de plaisir et des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis que Grey finissait de se réveiller le nez dans son bol de céréales.

La jeune Strauss se tourna vers son aînée ; Mirajane venait de gémir, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle aussi penchée vers Grey, Erza eut un sourire moqueur en relevant le menton vers la blanche.

« La gueule de bois ? Ça vous apprendra à boire comme vous l'avez fait hier, souffla-t-elle en mordant dans sa tartine.

— Oh, toi alors... commença Mirajane en la foudroyant du regard, avant que Grey ne la coupe.

— Sérieux Erza, tu t'es pas vue. J'suis sûr que tu te souviens même pas de ce que t'as fait, grogna le brun avec amertume. Et Cana, s'il te plaît, _éteins_ cette putain de musique... »

La rousse arqua un sourcil intéressé et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il en était lorsque Laxus sortit de la cuisine pour venir s'asseoir en bout de table, aussi silencieux que d'habitude.

Lisanna se tourna aussitôt vers sa grande sœur ; celle-ci fixa le blond un moment, puis détourna subitement le regard pour fixer l'autre côté de la pièce. À sa droite, le balafré fit de même et sirota le contenu de son bol sans rien dire. L'adolescente plissa le nez en reconnaissant l'odeur ; du thé.

Un sourire ravi vint illuminer son visage. Il buvait du thé le matin ? Lui, alors qu'elle l'aurait imaginé boire un café noir absolument infect juste pour avoir sa dose de caféine quotidienne ? Quelque chose d'aussi_ raffiné_ que du_ thé ?_

Son menton vint trouver sa place dans la paume de sa main, alors qu'elle touillait pensivement le contenu de son chocolat du bout de sa petite cuillère. Elle trouvait ça _cool._ Juste _cool._

Parce que l'air de rien, ça démontrait qu'il était pas aussi brutal et grognon qu'il en avait l'air. Qu'il n'était pas méchant, cruel et solitaire. Seul, peut-être — mais simplement parce que ça cachait quelqu'un de plus sensible qu'il ne le montrait.

Elle avait comprit en voyant la façon dont il parlait de lui que Natsu l'admirait énormément, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il lui avait parlé d'une période particulièrement longue et monotone où Laxus était parti. Pendant trois ans ; simplement parti. Il était donc plus âgé que les autres — et elle se demandait sérieusement depuis quand sa grande sœur était attirée par les plus âgés, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur la musculature de ses bras et de ses épaules dévoilée par le débardeur clair qu'il portait.

Lisanna ricana discrètement ; en fait, si, elle comprenait. Surtout qu'avec les arabesques de style assez tribales de son tatouage, les courbes de ses muscles n'étaient que plus visibles et importantes.

Une lueur malicieuse pétillant dans ses prunelles bleues, elle reposa son bol et sa cuillère et se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça représente, ton tatouage ? »

Laxus cligna des yeux en se tournant vers l'adolescente, surpris par une question si franche et directe de la part de quelqu'un qu'il entendait parler pour la première fois. Cette dernière sentit son aînée se raidir à côté d'elle et perçut un mouvement lui indiquant qu'elle s'était tournée vers eux ; bien.

Le blond hésita, sentant le regard prévenant de Cana posé sur lui. S'il décidait d'envoyer la gamine balader, elle lui coupera la parole et l'empêchera de parler. Aussi soupira-t-il avant de répondre d'une voix étrangement calme :

« C'est un truc de famille. Le vieux en a un aussi, ajouta-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

— Et ton père ? »

Laxus s'était figé.

Mirajane sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et s'apprêtait à faire taire sa petite sœur lorsqu'Erza prit la parole, le visage à moitié dissimulé par sa serviette.

« Laxus n'a pas de père, Lisanna, déclara la rousse d'un ton sec mais prévenant.

— _Oh._ »

La jeune Strauss perdit son sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers le blond. S'il s'était assombri, celui-ci n'en montra rien. La musique s'était arrêtée ; un silence gêné régnait.

Soudainement bien réveillée et plus tendue que jamais, Mirajane capta le regard échangé entre Grey et Erza et croisa les pupilles chocolat de la rousse, brillant d'une mise en garde silencieuse. Elle lui intimait de faire plus attention ; Mira répondit tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle y veillera, bien que ce ne soit pas de la faute de sa petite sœur — et, qu'accessoirement, elle n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux si elle tenait aux siens.

Grey offrit un sourire compatissant à Lisanna, rouge de honte. Désemparée et ne sachant pas où se mettre, elle puisa du courage dans ce sourire et fit de nouveau face au bond, l'air plus renfermé que jamais.

« Euh... Désolée, fit-elle en entortillant ses doigts entre eux, gênée, alors que Natsu reprenait sa place à côté d'elle pour la rassurer d'un sourire. Je voulais pas... Enfin...

— C'est bon. C'est pas grave, mini Strauss. Tu pouvais pas savoir, lui assura Cana avec un sourire.

— Ouais. T'inquiète. C'est pas important de toute façon. », reprit le blond en posant son regard sur elle le temps de quelques secondes.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et se leva à la suite de Natsu pour débarrasser. Cana finit par baisser le volume de la musique et sirota son café, coupé avec un peu de sucre et de lait. Grey gémit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, sous les yeux amusés d'une rousse fière d'être fraîche comme la rosée.

Et Mirajane le fixait.

Laxus soutint son regard en silence, les coudes posés sur la table. La blanche noua machinalement — et nerveusement, probablement — une mèche de ses cheveux clairs comme d'habitude attachés autour de son index, le menton posé dans son autre main — et elle le fixait. Le regardait, le détaillait, l'analysait — et il faisait de même, silencieux, soigneux, méticuleux.

Il cachait quelque chose ; elle le savait. Il savait qu'elle savait aussi ; mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme si elle ne savait rien, justement.

Parce que son père était suffisamment barge pour essayer de l'atteindre par le biais de la première courge trop crédule pour se faire manipuler. Il était suffisamment dingue pour chercher à lui faire du mal, à avoir des informations — il était malade, et lui, ça le faisait grave flipper.

Et que combien même Mirajane Strauss pouvait être une chieuse invétérée, il se refusait à ce qu'on lui fasse du mal à cause de lui. À ce que son père lui fasse du mal à cause de lui. À ce que quiconque fasse du mal à quelqu'un à cause de lui.

Surtout à cause de lui.

Les minutes passèrent, longues et silencieuses. Les autres avaient recommencé à parler, la musique s'était relancée ; mais ils n'entendaient rien, ne percevaient rien.

Juste le regard de l'autre, et les mots silencieux qui y brillaient.

Les doigts fins de la jeune fille tapotaient continuellement la surface en verre de la table du salon ; Laxus caressait machinalement l'anse de sa tasse du bout du pouce, dans un geste inlassable et circulaire.

Et ils se regardaient.

« Je crois que je vais passer à la salle de bain, déclara soudainement Mirajane en se levant.

— Je te montre où c'est. », s'empressa d'ajouter Laxus en se levant à son tour avant que Cana ne le fasse.

La brune resta bouche bée et fixa Erza qui se trouvait devant elle, perplexe, son sourire se fanant avec sa surprise. La rousse se contenta d'en esquisser un en les suivant du regard, jusqu'à ce que Laxus ne ferme la porte derrière lui.

Le silence fut de courte durée.

« J'suis déjà bourrée ou vous avez tous vu ce que je viens de voir ? s'empressa de demander Cana, ses yeux lilas ouverts comme des soucoupes.

— Te connaissant, j'hésite un peu à te répondre... fit Grey, moqueur, en s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la brune.

— J'allais demander la même chose, ajouta Lisanna avec un petit sourire.

— Vu quoi ?

— Natsu… », soupirèrent les membres de la gente féminine de la salle.

Perplexe, ce dernier les observa un à un avant de grogner quelque chose et d'attraper autre chose à manger. Erza, elle, s'apprêtait à faire de même et souffla en guise de conclusion :

« Les gens changent... »

Elle ne savait simplement pas à quel point la notion de changement sera importante pour eux.

* * *

L'idée de s'éclipser lui était venue naturellement, s'insinuant lentement dans son esprit malmené par les prunelles électriques rivées sur elle. Mais elle devait bien l'admettre ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne aussi vite ses intentions et ne la suive dans sa démarche avec autant de facilité.

Laxus referma le plus silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et se tourna vers elle. Mirajane se souvint soudainement qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur emprunté à Cana et lui arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse au dessus de ses sous-vêtements et comprit enfin ce que voulait lui dire sa mère lorsqu'elle se faisait houspiller le matin pour ses tenues provocantes. Être habillée comme ça devant Laxus et dans une pièce fermée, c'était d'un seul coup très différent.

Et puis, se retrouver seul à seul avec Laxus plusieurs fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ça l'était aussi, en fait.

Le blond ne lui jeta pourtant pas un regard et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir en grand. Mira frissonna lorsqu'une brise glacée vint s'engouffrer dans la pièce carrelée et le regarda s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire près de celle-ci ; mais elle ne dit rien. Ne chercha même pas à protester, à demander, ni même à simplement parler.

Ils se regardaient.

« Faut qu'on parle. À propos de ce qui s'est passé hier, fit soudain le balafré, aussi d'une voix aussi calme que la veille.

— Ouais, je...

— Fais comme s'il s'était rien passé. », trancha Laxus avec sérieux, affrontant courageusement — et effrontément, peut-être — son regard.

Mirajane sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et sa mâchoire prête à décrocher.

_« Fais comme s'il s'était rien passé. »_

Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_ Elle ?_

La jeune fille sentit ses poings se serrer et sa lèvre trembler de colère avant que le balafré ne reprenne :

« L'autre dingue sait qui t'es, maintenant. Ça va pas prendre longtemps avant que mon père n'essaie de savoir qui t'es, si Flare va lui-

— Je croyais que t'avais pas de père. », l'accusa froidement l'aînée des Strauss en levant le menton, plus fière et hautaine encore que d'habitude.

Laxus se tut ; elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses muscles — et bon sang, quels muscles — se tendre sous sa peau claire. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle reprit avec colère :

« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être réglo avec toi si t'es pas foutu de faire pareil, continua Mira, venimeuse. Je sais que y'a des choses que tu me dis pas.

— T'as pas besoin de le savoir pour la boucler, répliqua Laxus avec amertume.

— Ah ouais ? Et qui a dit que je comptais la fermer et laisser ça passer, hein ?

— Ça te regarde pas, asséna le blond en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, la nouvelle. »

Mirajane se redressa et le foudroya du regard. Ah ouais ; alors ils en étaient revenus à ça._ « La nouvelle »_. Plus de folle dingue prête à attenter à sa vie, plus de confidences, plus de sourire en coin. Plus rien. Juste _« la nouvelle. »_. Une colère sourde grimpa d'un cran chez Mirajane, froide, silencieuse, glaciale ; et si elle de retint de toutes ses forces de lui en coller une, elle ne pût empêcher la vague de haine qui montait en elle de l'envahir.

« Il me semble que je suis quand même pas mal concernée, maintenant. Non ? fit-elle avec un sourire plein de sarcasme, bouillante, furieuse.

— Tu... »

Laxus sembla chercher ses mots, les yeux plissés d'un profond agacement et la bouche entrouverte ; et Mirajane ne pût se retenir de lui sourire avec dédain, tant elle se sentit fière d'elle. Elle avait raison. Elle lui avait cloué le bec, à cet abruti de « fais comme s'il s'était rien passé. »

« Tu peux pas le nier, déclara-t-elle un peu plus calmement — quoique volontairement, histoire de savourer davantage sa victoire. Flare a voulu m'agresser. T'étais là. Tu l'as vue.

— Mais j'étais le seul à être là, contra le blond avec une certaine assurance.

— Cana nous a vus aussi. », lui rappela la blanche, se délectant de balayer toute sa repartie de la sienne pour qu'il n'affiche qu'une mine complètement désemparée et ahurie.

Elle vit Laxus inspirer et expirer profondément pour chasser la tension qui s'emparait de lui, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur qui donnait sur un parc, seul petit coin de verdure dans la vue donnée du centre-ville.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de quelques secondes — pour se calmer, s'apaiser, réfléchir un tant soit peu.

Se regarder. Se poser un milliard de questions sans parler. S'étudier, s'analyser — pour une seule et même chose, en fait.

Se comprendre.

Mirajane soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. La tête baissée et le regard vague, Laxus expira profondément à son tour.

« On fait quoi, alors ? »

Sa voix était dénuée de toute provocation. Calme, posée —_ lassée._ Ils devaient avancer — et s'engueuler les aidera sûrement pas, oh non ça les aidera pas.

Les yeux vers du balafré se posèrent lentement sur elle. La profonde lassitude qui traversa les prunelles électriques lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, glissa quelque chose d'étrange dans son ventre — et son cœur, peut-être, ouais, ce cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine au souvenir de la veille, de ces sourires et ces gestes qu'elle savait pas comment interpréter, de cette situation qu'elle pouvait pas contrôler, de cette peur qu'elle avait pas sût brider.

« Je sais pas. J'sais pas. »

L'hésitation se faisait clairement ressentir dans sa voix — ou peut-être était-ce de la crainte, de la peur, en fait. Et c'était bizarre.

C'était bizarre, de voir Laxus comme ça. De simplement penser qu'il pouvait être comme ça, lui qui lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie le soir de la veille, lui qui s'était montré si calme, si fort devant cette tarrée de Flare.

Bizarre, ouais.

Mirajane hésita un moment, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire à ses côtés — doucement, timidement.

Naturellement.

Il aurait pût la repousser. Lui demander de s'en aller ; il se décala simplement sur le côté pour lui laisser une place. Et il se mît à la regarder, encore.

Parce qu'il voulait plus fuir la situation. Parce qu'il voulait pas attendre indéfiniment que ça passe, que ça s'en aille — ça s'en ira pas. Ça partira pas, ça passera pas, ça s'effacera pas, et merde, il pouvait plus fuir. Plus maintenant.

Plus jamais.

Il vit qu'elle hésitait à prendre la parole. Alors qu'il glissait un regard discret vers ses jambes, la chair de poule qu'il y distingua lui fit prendre conscience de sa tenue, pas tellement appropriée dans une pièce déjà naturellement froide comme la salle de bain et d'autant plus rafraîchie puisqu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre — parce qu'il avait bien comprit que cette conversation allait durer un moment, et que sérieux, non, il comptait pas regarder les murs se rapprocher de lui sans rien faire.

« T'as froid, constata-t-il en désignant sa peau du menton. Je peux fermer la fenêtre, si tu...

— Ça ira. Je sais que t'aimes bien regarder dehors parce que ça te gêne de rester enfermé, le coupa-t-elle, à son grand étonnement. C'est pas une petite brise qui va me faire peur. »

Laxus remonta vers son visage, surpris ; et pour la première fois, il y vit un sourire. Un vrai sourire, compatissant, presque tendre, accompagné d'une lueur bienveillante dans son regard céruléen. Un sourire de Mirajane — pour lui.

Et putain, même si c'était carrément bizarre, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça lui allait bien, en fait ; qu'elle aurait pût faire une allusion à sa claustrophobie qu'il l'aurait pas remarqué, qu'il aurait pas tiqué, qu'il se serait pas énervé.

Parce qu'elle lui souriait.

« Et puis, j'ai vu pire, hein. », ajouta-t-elle, cette fois-ci amusée, presque moqueuse, avec cette complicité qu'il avait même pas vue venir, ce truc quand elle lui parlait qu'il comprenait pas et qu'avait l'air d'avoir toujours été là.

Il ne répondit pas. La commissure gauche de ses lèvres tressauta ; et l'espace d'une infime instant, le temps d'un battement de paupières, la courbe éphémère et si fragile d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard pour le rediriger vers l'extérieur.

« Mais... Enfin, fit Mira en cherchant à capter son regard. J'veux pas t'embêter, tu sais, lui assura-t-elle tout de même. Mais il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu peux pas me cacher ça maintenant que je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Laxus soupira ; putain de curiosité — mais elle avait pas tord, en même temps.

« Moins t'en sauras, mieux ce sera, finit-il par souffler. Tu pourrais te mettre inutilement en danger.

— Je sais me débrouiller, contra Mirajane en se redressant, presque vexée.

— Après t'avoir sauvé la peau hier, j'en doute pas... »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils ; il souriait, moqueur.

Elle soupira ; elle souriait, amusée.

Ils se regardèrent ; ils souriaient, complices.

Les coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter la jeune fille.

« Euh... Mira-nee ? Elf-nee-chan vient nous chercher dans une heure... fit la voix de sa cadette derrière la porte. Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui demande de passer plus tard ? »

Le blond se redressa et lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« N-Non Lisanna, dis-lui que ça ira ! s'empressa de répondre l'aînée des Strauss à sa cadette, avant de souffler à l'attention du balafré : Elfman, mon petit frère.

— Ah. T'as un frère ? »

Il parut étonné. Mirajane lui adressa un regard mi-surpris par sa soudaine curiosité, mi-blasé puisque la réponse semblait évidente.

« T'es l'aînée, donc, en conclut Laxus en détaillant les traits de son visage, l'air de se demander à quoi ce petit frère pouvait ressembler.

— Ouaip. Comme toi avec cette bande de tarés, si j'ai bien compris, répondit-elle en retour.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais... », souffla le blond dans un petit rire.

Parce que c'était bien le cas, en fait. Il était le plus vieux, le plus ancien, celui qui les avait tous vu débarquer sans exception. Celui qui les avait regardé, qui les avait jugé, testé ; puis, peut-être, secrètement, celui qui les avait protégés, celui qui les avait regardé de loin, qui les avait enviés autant qu'il pouvait les aimer. Ces gamins là ; ces paumés.

Ceux dont il était, en quelque sorte, devenu l'ainé.

Mirajane soupira, les yeux posés sur le mur carrelé en face d'eux. Laxus croisa son regard dans le miroir. Une brise s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, et fit frissonner la jeune fille ; il ne dit rien et étouffa un bâillement.

Le silence dura quelques secondes — ou minutes, il savait pas. Il faisait bon, à peine un peu frais ; ça réveillait. Il appréciait le contact de la céramique de la baignoire contre ses mains et celui du pantalon de son pyjama contre ses jambes, l'odeur du produit d'entretien, celui des savons et shampoing — et une autre, peut-être, légèrement fruitée, étrangement familière. Même la présence de Mira à côté de lui le gênait pas tant que ça, à vrai dire.

Et putain, il était bien, là, en fait. Calme. Avec Mira.

Cette dernière soupira à nouveau et releva la tête.

« Bon, fit-elle en le regardant à son tour à travers la surface miroitante.

— Ouais.

— Euh... Tu veux bien me montrer comment marche la douche ? »

Laxus se figea un moment, avant de s'exécuter en silence ; il avait presque oublié qu'il était censé lui montrer la salle de bain au départ, avec tout ça. Il soupira et sourit intérieurement en se penchant vers la robinetterie ; en général, quand une fille lui demandait ce genre de choses, c'est pas comme ça que ça finissait...

Une heure plus tard, au pied de l'immeuble, Mirajane leva les yeux vers une certaine fenêtre encore ouverte et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de la voiture, où son frère et sa sœur discutaient déjà activement.

Et, dans sa main, affiché sur l'écran lumineux de son portable, le message qu'elle venait d'ouvrir lui arracha un sourire pensif, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Trois mots ; simples, bien choisis, en accord avec les siens. Trois mots, une simplicité et une évidence qui lui allaient bien. Trois mots qui voulaient dire beaucoup — oh oui, beaucoup.

Trois mots qu'il ne lui aurait jamais dit en face, elle le savait ; mais trois mots qu'il lui avait dit quand même.

**_« Merci à toi. »_**

* * *

Héhéhéh, ça avance tout ça... J'adore écrire cette fiction, sérieusement. Laxus est une perle.

Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Aimé, pas aimé ? J'attends vos impressions, vos questions et tout le reste ! :3

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello la populace !

J'passe le bac de français aujourd'hui, paraît-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je poste quand même ? Parce que j'ai ça fait genre un mois que j'ai pas publié la suite de cette fic et que je suis un monstre ? 8D

Plus sérieusement, j'ai posté pas mal de trucs entre temps, mais j'avoue avoir coooomplètement zappé, jusqu'à ce qu'une très gentille et aimable personne au pseudo de **Mirajane-Dreyar** ne me demande où j'en étais. Merci à toi, donc !

Un grand merci également à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de reviewver, mes remerciements particuliers envers **Kalkulation** ;)

Sinon euh, comme fond sonore, **Whataya want from me** m'inspire pas mal. Ah, et, vous voyez le genre Angst ? J'crois qu'il a jamais atteint ce niveau là dans cette fiction. J'éspère que ça va quand même vous plaire, ceci-dit... La première partie est un flash-back, par exemple.

Bisous aux copines de la** SPPS** ! Merde à vous les filles :D

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La porte du bureau se referma dans un gigantesque fracas._

_Autour, rien. Le silence, le ronronnement apaisant de la pluie qui venait régulièrement battre la vitre de ses gouttes diluviennes et implacables. Le tic tac régulier, agaçant peut-être, parfois, d'une horloge._

_Et puis une respiration difficile. Des halètements, des hoquets douloureux, des gémissements qu'on retient. Les sanglots, les larmes s'échappant de l'œil d'un enfant, l'autre étant recouvert d'un bandage épais. Et il frotte, frotte à s'en faire mal, frotte parce qu'il pleure, frotte jusqu'à se faire pleurer de douleur._

_Le silence. Le silence qui le bâillonnait, le silence qui l'étranglant, le silence qui l'étouffait._

_Et, dans sa tête, l'écho du dernier cri de la mère qu'on lui avait arraché, les murmures des autres enfants, le rire d'un autre qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa blessure et de se moquer. De se moquer, ouais, parce que les gosses ont toujours été cruels entre eux et qu'il voyait pas pourquoi ça devrait changer, parce qu'ils ont toujours aimé cette méchanceté et que y'avait pas de raison qu'il y passe pas, qu'il subisse pas. Il venait de perdre sa mère, son père était loin, là-bas, inaccessible — et tant mieux, d'ailleurs, tant mieux. Et ça suffisait à faire de lui une victime._

_Laxus ravala ses sanglots et hurla son compréhension, le visage enfoui dans un des coussin du canapé, vieux mais familier et donc plus ou moins rassurant, apaisant._

_Il avait mal. Son œil lui faisait mal, malgré ce que les médecins en disaient. Son cœur lui faisait mal, marqué par l'absence brutale d'une mère à la présence éphémère._

_Son œil vert se posa sur les jointures de ses mains, ensanglantées. Là aussi, il avait mal. Parce qu'il l'avait frappé. Il l'avait frappé, lui, ce gamin trop prétentieux et moqueur, celui qui s'était osé à le prendre de haut et à le faire passer pour un moins que rien aux yeux des autres. Il l'avait frappé, aux joues, à la mâchoire, au nez. Il avait frappé, cogné, griffé, poussé — il avait tout fait, absolument tout fait, tout ce qui pouvait faire mal et blesser, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour obtenir son respect et se venger, le faire regretter. Il l'avait vu grimacer sous ses coups de pieds, saigner, pleurer, supplier ; mais il n'avait pas pardonné. Il ne pardonnera pas, jamais._

_Il s'était mis à haïr. Son grand-père allait arriver ; mais il ne lui donnera pas d'explications, il ne tentera pas de se justifier. Parce qu'il était son petit fils, et que par conséquent, les affaires le concernant seront accusées d'être traitées personnellement, non équitablement. Parce que son vieux voulait éviter les problèmes — quitte à se bander les yeux et à fuir la réalité, ouais._

_Laxus sentit une colère sourde grimper en lui, jusqu'à même l'empêcher de respirer ; et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire chier, eux aussi, à se mêler de ce qui les regardait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient chiants, de reprendre son grand-père, d'essayer de le comprendre et de s'occuper de lui, eux qui justement comprenaient pas, cherchaient même pas à essayer de le faire, tous hypocrites et égoïstes qu'ils étaient._

_Laxus observa ses poings et les abaissa, son regard luisant de colère posé sur la bibliothèque en face de lui ; et il eut brusquement envie de tout foutre par terre, de tout briser, de tout casser. De tout exploser. De tout détester._

_Une figurine capta son regard assombri par la haine._

_Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elles en savaient de la vie ces petites fées statufiées, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient bien lui raconter comme connerie, maintenant que sa mère était morte, que son père s'en était allé, l'avait blessé puis laissé ?_

_Nan. Evidemment que nan elle lui dira pas, elle parlera pas ; parce qu'elle n'était qu'une statue de pierre, un vulgaire témoin._

_Parce que les fées, ça existait pas._

_Alors il se leva. Il se leva, empoigna l'une des statues, la leva à hauteur de son visage comme pour la regarder dans les yeux une dernière fois. Il la leva ouais, s'apprêtait à la balancer au sol, à la voir se détacher en milliers de petits morceaux blancs bordés de dorés. Oh il aurai pu, marquer une trace sur le parquet, montrer pourquoi il tremblait de colère, tracer l'emprunte de sa haine si grandissante, la preuve qu'il détestait, la détruire, l'exploser, la morceler._

_Mais il le fit pas._

_Il le fit pas, parce que merde, elles lui rappelaient tellement de choses, ces statues là. L'époque où c'était sa mère qui venait ici, qui se traînait en toussant mais toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, l'époque ou putain, ouais, tout allait tellement bien, ou son père venait briser la régularité de son bonheur en se disputant avec sa mère, parfois, parfois si fort qu'elle lui demandait d'attendre ailleurs en souriant, parfois si longtemps qu'il fallait qu'il passe des heures dans cette pièce où il faisait noir, cette pièce où il se serait perdu si y'avait pas eut le raie de lumière sous la porte, l'ouverture d'où il entendait des cris, et, souvent, son propre nom._

_Mais putain, ouais. La période où il était encore qu'un gosse innocent, la période où il pouvait encore dire qu'il était heureux, malgré tout. Heureux, ouais, heureux..._

_Makarov entra quelques minutes plus tard, vaguement remonté à cause de ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Laxus avait toujours été un gamin gentil et attentionné, sensible même. Fragile, peut-être — mais il ne fallait pas que ça recommence, qu'il ait encore plus de problèmes qu'il en avait déjà, que sa vie soit gâchée à cause de ça._

_Pourtant, lorsque son regard se posa sur son petit fils, il ne dit rien. Ne fit rien, ne pensa à rien ; il sentit simplement son cœur faire une chute douloureuse dans sa poitrine, les regrets l'assaillir, la peur l'enserrer._

_Parce que, enfermé dans un monde de musique et de paix, Laxus fixait l'extérieur, immobile. Il n'entendait pas, respirait toujours, n'émettait pas un bruit. Ses lèvres bougeaient parfois au rythme de la musique, accompagnant les paroles qu'il pouvait entendre d'ici. Sur sa joue non blessée se dessinait une marque rougie, ses poings étaient ensanglantés._

_Mais il ne dit rien tout de même. Le regarda, simplement, le regret brillant au fond de ses prunelles noires._

_Parce qu'assis sur le sofa en regardant les nuages, l'enfant qui caressait pensivement une statuette de fée n'en était plus un._

* * *

« À vos marques... »

Mirajane se mit sur le départ, sa respiration se posant pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer.

« Prêts... »

Un coup d'œil à sa droit l'informa qu'Erza était dans la même position qu'elle – et elle se retint difficilement de hurler sur les abrutis qui s'étaient permis de siffler derrière elles. Pauvres cons.

« Partez ! »

C'était comme de voler.

Elle prit rapidement de la vitesse, sa queue de cheval flottant gracieusement derrière elle. Erza ne tarda pas à faire de même ; et décidément, c'était juste rageant de constater que leur vitesse était la même, que quoi qu'elles fassent, quelle que soit la compétition, elles arrivent au même score, à chaque fois.

Même pour une foutue course en cours de sport.

Mirajane n'aimait pas spécialement le sport. Elle en faisait à peine, d'ailleurs ; juste de quoi s'entretenir un peu, rien d'autre. Même là, elle n'était venue que pour la compétition ; quel plaisir trouver à courir comme un âne si ce n'était que de voir le visage décomposé de la rouquine une fois qu'elle l'aurait battue ?

Le sang vint rapidement battre à ses tempes, au même rythme que sa course ; mais elle devait admettre que ça lui faisait du bien, quelque part. D'une part parce que battre Erza lui remontait quelque peu le moral, mais également parce que ça l'empêchait de trop réfléchir ; à elle, à Erza, à Lisanna, à Flare, à tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

À Laxus. À tout ça ; tout ce qu'elle savait pas, tout ce qu'elle comprenait pas.

Est-ce qu'elle courrait assez vite pour être en mesure de pouvoir se sauver, dans l'hypothèse où elle devrait de nouveau affronter une telle menace ? Est-ce qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour s'en sortir ? Est-ce qu'elle sera capable de se protéger, de protéger Lisanna, même sans en parler à qui que ce soit, sans demander une quelconque aide ?

Elle savait pas. Elle savait pas, et putain, elle pouvait pas le demander à quelqu'un, elle pouvait pas en parler tout court, elle pouvait pas savoir, et ça la faisait carrément flipper, ça l'étranglait, la bouffait, la noyait ; parce que, et si ? Et si ça arrivait et que Laxus était pas à côté ? Et si ça arrivait et que Lisanna pouvait être touchée ? Et si ça arrivait, si ça se passait vraiment, qu'il y avait personne pour l'aider ?

Elle savait pas ; mais elle saura pas non plus. Parce qu'elle pouvait pas poser la question, en parler, se rassurer. Parce que pour une fois, elle allait devoir se taire et jouer le rôle de l'aînée — parce qu'il le faisait lui, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, aussi.

Parce que pour une fois, quelqu'un comptait sur elle. Il comptait sur elle ; et elle savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait appeler ça de la confiance, une promesse ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle savait que c'était important. Que Laxus était comme elle ; fier, grande gueule et du genre à jamais accepter de plier l'échine, de se laisser surpasser, dominer, dépasser.

Mirajane serra des dents dans un virage, accélérant davantage en sentant qu'Erza commençait à prendre la tête ; même y penser devenait fatiguant. Ça l'empêchait de dormir, de réfléchir correctement, de se concentrer. Et même si ça l'énervait, est-ce qu'elle y pouvait vraiment quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était banal, tout était normal ?

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur professeur aussitôt la ligne d'arrivée franchie. Avec un soupir, l'homme d'âge mûr porta une main à son visage et lissa pensivement sa moustache bleutée avant de déclarer :

« Encore le même temps. Vous savez les filles, je doute qu'après dix fois d'affilée on puisse encore vous départager... »

Mirajane et Erza se jetèrent un regard mauvais, ce qui eut l'air de faire rire leur professeur. Les joutes — aussi bien verbales que physiques — entre ces deux là avaient beau être sacrément violentes, il n'empêchait que ça les amusait bien.

« Mais j'ai l'impression que Mirajane a eut plus de mal cette fois-ci. Je me trompe ? »

La rousse haussa un sourcil. Mirajane, elle, s'étonna quelques secondes puis fit mine de regarder ailleurs, grognant un simple « J'suis fatiguée. » en se dirigeant vers les robinets, sous le regard étonné — et inquiet, peut-être — d'Erza.

De quoi il se mêlait, celui-là ? Et la rouquine qui la suivait, elle voulait quoi ?

Le regard céruléen de la jeune fille se posa sur la rousse une fois qu'elles eurent toutes les deux fini de boire, leurs visages rougis par l'effort et leurs poitrines se soulevant rapidement alors qu'elles reprenaient leurs respirations respectives. Elles s'affrontèrent un moment, silencieuses, jusqu'au moment où Mira poussa un soupir excédé.

« Quoi ? fit-elle, agacée par le regard insistant d'Erza posé sur elle. J'ai un truc sur la figure ?

— De la transpiration, releva aussitôt la rousse, un sourire en coin trahissant son envie de l'enrager. Des cernes, aussi.

— Et alors ? Ça t'arrive jamais de pas dormir assez ? », cracha la blanche, amère, en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires d'un pas vif démontrant sa mauvaise humeur.

La rousse la suivit et entra dans la salle des vestiaires féminins, circulaire et coupée en deux parties pour les douches et les compartiments réservés aux élèves. L'aînée des Strauss pesta dans sa barbe en voyant que la déléguée était systématiquement sur ses talons ; et pour couronner le tout, il avait fallu que leurs casiers soient côte à côte.

Foutu ordre alphabétique.

« C'est vrai que tu es plus fatiguée et à cran que d'habitude. », constata soudainement Erza alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les douches.

Mirajane ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant l'eau fraîche détendre ses muscles en feu dans un petit soupir d'aise. C'était ça, l'avantage de passer les épreuves en premier ; les douches étaient désertes, et même si elle aurait préféré être seule, Mirajane devait bien admettre qu'elle était — presque — contente de ne devoir se coltiner que la présence de la déléguée avec elle. C'était bien plus agréable — supportable — qu'avec tous ces piaillements et les multiples odeurs de parfums ou de déodorants dans l'air...

Et puis, elle devait bien l'admettre ; rester à côté d'Erza la foutait tellement en rogne que ça l'empêchait presque de réfléchir. Et ça, c'était pas plus mal, quelque part.

« Contente de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi la rouquine, mais j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, fit simplement Mirajane avec un sourire plein d'insolence, l'eau de la douche s'écrasant sur ses paupières fermées. Je t'assure que tu perds ton temps.

— Lisanna s'inquiète aussi, tu sais. »

Mirajane refoula l'élan de colère qui lui brula soudainement la poitrine et posa un regard froid sur l'autre fille ; d'où est-ce qu'Erza se permettait de l'accuser en citant le prénom de sa petite sœur ? Sûre d'elle, cette dernière soutint fièrement son regard et continua :

« Grey et Natsu m'ont dit qu'elle s'inquiétait. Que tu dormais moins bien.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? », rétorqua sèchement Mirajane, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Elle pesta ; après ça, il sera temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec Lisanna quant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou pas — parce que bordel, y'a des choses qui se passaient à la maison qui devaient rester_ à la maison_, et adorable comme elle était ou pas, il était temps que sa benjamine ne l'intègre une bonne fois pour toute.

Erza se drapa dans sa serviette et se dirigea vers les bancs sans un mot. Excédée, la blanche jura encore et fit de même, la suivant cette fois-ci de son plein grès.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? lui demanda alors Erza, sincère et sérieuse, sans l'once d'une envie de se moquer ou de l'énerver.

— Quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il puisse arriver dans ce bled pourri ? fit la blanche en arquant un sourcil agacé, tout en attrapant de quoi rapidement se remaquiller.

— Avec Laxus. »

Mirajane s'était figée.

Et merde. Pourquoi est-ce que les soupçons d'Erza allaient directement vers Laxus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que dans ses moments d'intelligence — outre ceux où elle était particulièrement motivée pour lui pourrir la vie —, cette fille soit si foutrement perspicace ?

Erza eut un regard surpris vers la jeune fille face à son évident silence.

Et pourquoi pas Grey d'ailleurs, hein ? Il était mignon, aussi, Grey. Et pourquoi elle pouvait pas aller voir quelqu'un en dehors du lycée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que de tous, ce soit avec Laxus qu'elle soit tombée, des affaires de ce dernier dont elle se soit mêlée ?

_« Avec Laxus. »_

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette réponse — qui n'était en vérité pas qu'une simple réponse — était si brève et efficace que pendant quelques secondes, elle sentit la panique l'envahir à la recherche d'une excuse. Fort heureusement, son état passa inaperçu étant donné que son visage s'était figé de lui-même alors qu'elle se maquillait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « avec Laxus » ? fit-elle alors mine de demander, ses yeux rivés vers le miroir de poche dont elle se servait.

— Vous avez l'air d'avoir changé de comportement, tous les deux. Rien que quand on était chez eux samedi matin…, commença Erza en s'habillant rapidement, ses cheveux roux disparaissant sous son chemisier blanc pour réapparaître aussitôt.

— Il m'a juste expliqué comment marchait la douche, protesta Mirajane en lui jetant un regard mauvais, avant de continuer ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

— Pendant un quart d'heure ?

— Oh, ta gueule. Je croyais que chacun se mêlait de ses affaires et laissait les autres tranquilles ?

— Donc il s'est passé quelque chose. », conclut Erza avec un sourire satisfait.

_Et merde._

L'aînée des Strauss détacha son regard assombri par le maquillage du miroir et foudroya la déléguée de classe ; cet air satisfait tout à fait horripilant au visage, la rousse la regarda se lever et prendre ses affaires dans un soupir.

« Eh, Mira. »

Mirajane ne se retourna pas, s'étant figée en entendant son nom ; enfin, après un soupir, elle finit de s'habiller et jeta un regard vers l'entrée du gymnase. Les autres filles n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer, et elle voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Avant que le souvenir d'une certaine rouquine aux cheveux longs et au regard fou ne reviennent la hanter et l'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Avant que le fait de se retrouver dans un espace aussi confiné et avec autant de gens la mettent mal à l'aise, lui évoque cette peur qui lui avait enserré le tripes et fait exploser son cœur jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer.

Avant qu'elle ne finisse tout simplement par craquer.

« Quoi ? », fit-elle enfin en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, un soupir las et fatigué passant la barrière de ses lèvres comme dans un tic agacé.

Erza eut un petit sourire. Sincère, bienveillant ; un de ceux qu'elle adressait à ses amis, aux autres, un de ceux qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ne calculait pas — et non elle comprenait pas pourquoi, elle savait pas pourquoi, pourquoi elle lui souriait à elle, pourquoi elle lui souriait comme ça.

Un sourire, d'Erza. _Pour elle._

« Essaie quand même de te reposer.

— Je... »

Mirajane se tut, pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux ; pendant deux putains de secondes, elle avait hésité.

Hésité à lui dire, à en parler. À lui raconter, Flare, la lame que Laxus avait gardée, ce que lui ne leur disait pas, ses cauchemars. Les yeux fous qui la hantaient quand ses paupières se refermaient, la voix criarde qu'elle entendait dès que ses pensées s'égaraient, les peurs qui l'assaillaient dès qu'elle sortait.

À vider son sac et tout ce qu'il contenait.

« ... Merci, Erza. Ça ira. »

Deux putains de secondes où elle avait hésité.

Deux putains de secondes pour sortir et cacher à Erza la vue de ses yeux et des larmes qui y brillaient.

* * *

Il y avait cette expression qui disait _« être pris en sandwich »._

Lisanna ne savait pas qui avait eut l'idée d'inventer une telle comparaison. Peut-être en regardant son propre sandwich ? En voyant comme la garniture était comprimée entre deux tranches de pain, immobilisée entre deux masses plus importantes qu'elle, dans l'impossibilité de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit ? Elle ne savait pas.

Toujours est-il que cette expression seyait merveilleusement bien à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Lisanna, assise entre un Natsu et un Grey étrangement silencieux.

L'adolescente déglutit ; c'est qu'entre l'un qui était gaucher et la forçait à ramener son bras droit contre elle et l'autre droitier qui ne se gênait pas pour prendre toute la place en entamant sa table et donc l'obliger à se ratatiner davantage, elle avait vraiment cette impression d'être la garniture entre les deux tranches de pain d'un sandwich.

« Lisanna, tu m'passes ta gomme ? demanda soudain Grey, à sa gauche, en se tournant vers elle — ce qui, indubitablement, réduisit davantage son espace vital et la força à se ratatiner davantage vers l'autre garçon, qui la regarda étonné avant de se décaler en serrant les dents.

— Euh, j'en ai pas, tu devrais demander à Nat-

— Ok, laisse tomber. », la coupa-t-il dans un grognement en se renfrognant encore.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, surprise. À sa droite, Natsu posa posément son menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda dans la direction opposée, silencieux — étrangement silencieux, même.

Elle était prise entre deux tranches de pain qui ne semblaient pas s'entendre, visiblement.

Peu habituée à voir ses amis aussi silencieux, Lisanna arqua un sourcil étonné en les examinant un peu ; Grey semblait écouter le cours et prenait machinalement des notes, tournant son regard de temps à autre vers la fenêtre. Lisanna remarqua que sa jambe ne cessait de bouger dans un tic nerveux ; de plus, et bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis peu, elle était à peu près certaine qu'il était contrarié. Rien que la façon dont il l'avait froidement saluée le matin même avait eut de quoi la surprendre...

Du côté de Natsu, le constat semblait être plus ou moins le même ; néanmoins, nettement plus expressif que le brun, il semblait également être plus triste, l'air ailleurs — et voir Natsu plongé dans ses pensées, c'était suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète sérieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils soient tous les deux comme ça ?

Elle savait qu'il leur arrivait souvent de se disputer pour pas grand chose ; et, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle préférait peut-être plus quand ils s'échangeaient quelques coups qui leur feront mal un moment que de supporter cette ambiance lourde de mauvaise humeur pendant des heures. Mais de là à ce qu'ils en viennent à s'éviter et à ne pas se dire un mot pendant plusieurs heures...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage ; la seconde qui suivit, la cloche libératrice sonna, et ni Grey ni Natsu ne perdirent une seule seconde pour se lever pour sortir, sans même s'échanger un regard, une parole — et bien que ça lui fasse un peu de peine, sans même l'attendre. Alors elle les regarda baisser les yeux vers le sol, se diriger vers la porte, sans réagir, sans bouger — juste se contenter d'attendre, que ça passe, que ça aille mieux, que ça s'arrange. Mais la constatation qui lui laissa un goût amer et étrange dans la bouche revint avec force en voyant qu'ils s'évitaient soigneusement, l'un s'en allant sans un mot, l'autre le regardant discrètement partir, une lueur blessée au fond des yeux.

Et c'est fou ce que ça faisait vide, en fait, de ne plus voir Grey et Natsu constamment entrain de s'engueuler. Ce que c'était gris, presque triste, de ne pas avoir la présence de ses deux amis à ses côtés.

Natsu attendit que tous les autres élèves quittent la classe pour poser des yeux surpris de la voir encore là sur Lisanna. Timidement, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle ne lui demandera pas de s'expliquer mais attendait qu'il se décide de lui-même à le faire, elle lui offrit un sourire avant de se lever à son tour, l'accompagnant silencieusement jusque dans les couloirs. À la façon dont l'adolescent scruta les alentours, elle en conclut qu'il cherchait Grey et son cœur se serra ; ces deux là étaient peut-être certes du genre à agir avec spontanéité et avaient une certaine violence dans les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient, mais n'importe qui aurait vu dès le premier coup d'œil l'étrangeté et la particularité du lien qui les liait. Ils faisaient partie l'un de l'autre, qu'il s'agisse du partage d'une chambre, d'une amitié, d'un passé.

Séparés, ils n'étaient plus Grey et Natsu tout court.

Lisanna retint un mouvement en direction de ce dernier, son cœur se serrant davantage à la vue de la lueur blessée qu'elle pût voir dans ses yeux tristes ; avec un grognement résigné, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea en trainant des pieds vers ce qu'elle avait deviné être l'endroit par lequel ils avaient l'habitude de sortir du lycée. La jeune Strauss fronça des sourcils en scrutant les cieux et la mer de nuages qui s'y trouvait ; il comptait vraiment sortir avec ce temps là ?

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres ; à vrai dire, borné comme il était, elle doutait sérieusement qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, trop concentré sur son besoin de se changer les idées.

La jeune fille se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre et attrapa la manche du sweet rouge de Natsu en voyant que celui-ci marchait sans réellement faire attention à son allure, ayant déjà pris une bonne longueur d'avance sur elle. Elle doutait qu'il ne veuille vraiment la semer, mais vu son état...

Le garçon arqua un sourcil en voyant son air contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? lui demanda-t-il simplement, déconcerté.

— Ce que_ moi_ j'ai ? C'est pas plutôt toi et Grey qui avez un problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous ignorez comme ça ? », rétorqua alors Lisanna, pas de façon agressive, pas forcément douce non plus, mais de manière suffisamment vive pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser ça passer comme ça.

Son regard se fit plus déterminé tandis qu'il se remettait à marcher, le visage fermé ; et parole de Strauss, Lisanna ne comptait pas le laisser fuir sans rien dire.

« Grey est qu'un abruti, grogna simplement son ami sans même la regarder, les sourcils froncés dans une moue agacée. J'veux pas voir sa tronche, ajouta-t-il, plus grognon que jamais.

— Ah, fit-elle alors simplement – parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, rien à ajouter à ce qu'il venait de déclarer, puisque de toute manière il était bien trop énervé pour qu'elle se permette de le faire. Vous vous êtes disputés, donc.

— Hm. Ouais. », répondit Natsu, évasif.

Lisanna garda le silence ; bornés comme ils étaient, elle se doutait que l'un ou l'autre accepte de laisser sa fierté de côté pour pardonner, quand bien même ça leur faisait de la peine — et du coup, ça lui faisait de la peine à elle, aussi.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, croisant des élèves de leur classe ; mais aucune trace visible de Grey. Il avait dû faire vite — et Natsu dut le comprendre aussi, vu l'air peiné et contrarié qui se peint sur son visage. Et tout ça à cause d'une simple dispute ? Lisanna se retint de lâcher un soupir.

« Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ? J'ai pas envie de manger à la cafet'. », fit alors Natsu après s'être arrêté, avec un de ses sourires avenants auxquels elle s'était habituée.

La jeune Strauss eut un moment d'hésitation en regardant le ciel, puis finit par hausser des épaules.

« C'est comme tu veux. Je te suis ! »

Soulagée de voir qu'il restait lui-même, Lisanna soupira et lui rendit son sourire, avant de le suivre en silence à travers les couloirs bondés d'autres élèves qui les regardèrent passer sans vraiment leur porter de l'attention.

Sauf peut-être à cette main qu'elle attrapa, avant de lier leurs doigts dans un geste timide, habituel et familier ; une main qu'il ne repoussa pas, parce que c'était devenu naturel quand ils devaient passer sous le nez de Max, quand il l'aidait à escalader le mur de l'enceinte du lycée. Parce qu'elle le connaissait bien, qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler, de tout admettre, d'avouer le mal que ça lui faisait ; alors elle lui fit comprendre que ça lui suffisait. Qu'elle était là.

Que ce n'était qu'un geste entre amis, un réconfort qu'elle lui offrait ; la promesse silencieuse de ne jamais l'abandonner, de ne pas le laisser. Un geste curieux aux yeux étonnés des autres, certes — mais un geste naturel pour eux quand même.

Rien qu'un geste.

Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire plein de compassion, la lueur tendre dans le regard vert de Natsu voulu lui dire_ « Merci »._

* * *

Laxus soupira en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable.

Cinquante-deux minutes d'appel. Cinquante-deux minutes qu'il était là, dehors sur ce putain de parking, adossé à sa bécane, au téléphone avec celui qui pourrait autant lui servir de meilleur ami que de conscience. _Cinquante-deux minutes, putain_ ; la note risquait d'être salée...

Et à vrai dire, plus le temps passait, plus Laxus se demandait bien ce qui lui avait prit de prendre l'initiative d'en parler à Fried. Parce qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'y avait un truc qui allait pas et qu'il aurait pût en parler à son vieux, à Cana ? Il savait pas. Mais sur le coup, ça lui avait pourtant parût être une super idée ; au moins, ça évitera qu'il fasse la gaffe d'en parler à quelqu'un à qui il fallait pas.

Nouveau soupir ; ah, tiens, il avait finit de parler.

« Enfin, reprit la voix dans le combiné, après avoir reprit son souffle. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler, Laxus. J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas en parler à ton grand-père ? »

Le blond eut un rire narquois et jeta un regard amusé en direction du ciel, qui prenait des teintes grisâtres des plus inquiétantes. Comme si.

« Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Fried. Mais nan. On peut pas savoir si ce que cette pauvre dingue disait était vrai ou pas. Je vais d'abord vérifier si mon père est toujours en taule ou pas. On verra plus tard. », déclara-t-il ensuite, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres mais cette fois-ci plus sérieusement.

Il entendit Fried soupirer et s'étira en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts, qu'il se mît à examiner distraitement. C'est que ses gants commençaient à se faire vieux...

« Bien, je te fais confiance, déclara enfin son ami après une seconde de réflexion. Soit quand même prudent, hein, Laxus... se permit-il tout de même d'ajouter, inquiet.

— Rah, tu peux pas t'empêcher de te la jouer maman poule, hein mec ? T'inquiète pas pour moi, le rassura aussitôt le balafré en souriant. J'sais m'occuper de moi.

— Mais est-ce que tu sauras t'occuper d'elle, maintenant qu'ils savent qui elle est ? »

Le sourire du blond disparut ; la seconde suivante, ses traits s'assombrirent et le silence songeur dans lequel il était plongé perpétua suffisamment longtemps pour que Fried ne comprenne qu'il venait de perdre toute son assurance.

« Je... »

_S'occuper d'elle, hein._

Laxus se redressa et lâcha un profond soupir en se massant la nuque ; ouais, il allait peut-être falloir qu'il y pense aussi, en fait.

« Je verrai ça plus tard. J'te laisse Fried, faut que j'aille en cours. On s'voit au bar. », ajouta-t-il ensuite rapidement, avant que son ami n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il raccrocha et soupira encore, avant de se mettre à avancer vers le bâtiment où il avait habituellement cours. Ça lui avait peut-être fait du bien d'en parler, en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait — et puis ça fera sûrement plaisir à Fried de savoir qu'il restait son confident, aussi. Le blond sourit à cette pensée, alors qu'il grimpait les marches de l'escalier sans même jeter un regard à ceux qui s'écartaient sur son passage ; il le connaissait bien, après tout. Sacré Fried.

Les couloirs se vidaient petit à petit ; c'était déjà la pause déjeuner, et la plupart des étudiants sortaient manger à l'extérieur. Lui, il avait déjà pris un repas en déposant Cana au restaurant ; il avait donc une bonne heure à passer, tranquille, de préférence seul avec son casque et son portable. Surtout seul, en fait. Sans bruit, sans nana pour le regarder ou le déconcentrer, sans prof pour gueuler et parler, sans mec débile à remettre à sa place pour l'énerver. Juste lui, sa musique, une chaise au fond de la classe.

Et ses pensées.

Pensées qui suivirent naturellement leur cours, tandis qu'il longeait pensivement un des murs intérieurs en suivant les crevasses qui se traçaient sur la surface de peinture écaillée des yeux. Ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il voulait pas faire, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait pas faire, ce qu'il devrait faire, ce qu'il avait pas envie de-

_Putain._

Laxus s'arrêta, figé, la main sur la poignée de la porte, son regard vert étonné posé vers le fond de la classe. À sa place, à sa table, dans son coin.

Sur sa chaise ; _sa_ chaise ouais, où était actuellement avachie la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici. Et encore, il savait même pas comment décrire sa position, les yeux rivés sur cette chevelure claire étalée de manière éparse sur la table de façon à ensevelir son visage.

Mirajane était là. Elle était là, contre le mur et la fenêtre, son sac par terre, la tête calée entre ses bras. Elle était là, silencieuse, à _sa_ place – et il pouvait pas voir ses yeux, il pouvait pas voir son visage, mais ce qu'il conclut le surprit suffisamment pour que l'ombre d'un sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage, et ce sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Parce que visiblement, et ce de la façon la plus simple et complètement stupide du monde, Mira_ dormait._

Le blond referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avança comme presque prudemment vers le fond de la classe, baissant un peu le volume de la musique qui se diffusait par le biais de son casque – et il fronça des sourcils aussitôt que cette pensée effleura sa conscience, parce que putain, il savait parfaitement qu'il l'aurait pas fait d'ordinaire, qu'il se serait même pas gêné pour faire le plus de bruit possible, juste pour la virer, l'énerver, se délecter de voir la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Ouais, il l'avait fait quand même.

Tout comme il s'assit silencieusement sur la table juste avant, pour poser sa tempe contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Tout comme il monta à peine le son d'un morceau plus doux, ses yeux pensifs posés sur la silhouette immobile, à l'apparence si fragile au moment où il la regardait.

Fragile, ouais. Inoffensive, aussi ; et cette vision que lui donnait Mira lui rappela les paroles de Fried, la crise de panique qui l'avait secouée après que Flare ait tenté de l'agresser, le fait que si, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'en occupe à un moment ou à un autre, qu'il la mette en garde, qu'ils parlent tous les deux.

Parce que même si Mira était orgueil et fierté, même si Mira avait un caractère au moins aussi pourri que le sien, ça n'en faisait pas moins d'elle une victime de ce qui lui arrivait. Quelqu'un d'autre qui foutait aux conséquences de ce qu'il avait mal fait, de cette situation pas croyable où il se trouvait.

Une éventuelle cible, choisie par un père qu'il détestait, qu'il haïssait – et qu'il craignait, aussi, peut-être.

Les nuages défilaient, poussés par le vent. Les détaillant derrière la fenêtre d'un œil suspect, Laxus observa les traînées d'ombre qu'elle laissaient au sol et se laissa aller contre la vitre quelque secondes, pensif, ses yeux rivés vers l'entrée du lycée ; et dire qu'il y avait eut une époque où il avait passé ces portes avec le sourire. Dire qu'avant il était plus qu'heureux de venir, qu'il s'y ruait à chaque fois que son père l'y déposait ou que sa mère l'accompagnait...

Un nuage fila ; et son regard s'assombrit en même temps que l'une des masses cotonneuses qui vint dissimuler les rayons du soleil. C'était fini, ça. Y'a bien longtemps que ce n'étaient que des rêves ou des souvenirs, qu'il y pensait plus, que ça existait plus.

Parce que son père était pas un père. Parce que sa mère est morte. Parce que son grand-père aurait pût éviter ça ; tout ça.

Les manigances louches de son père, ce qui avait tué sa mère. L'accident, tout ça ; mais il l'avait pas fait. Il s'était peut-être dit que c'était pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait, que son enfoiré de fils était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait démontré – mais ça avait été le cas, c'était arrivé. Et les blessures que ça avait causée n'étaient pas qu'intérieures et psychologiques.

Parce que y'avait aussi cette foutue cicatrice qui lui barrait la moitié du visage qu'était là pour le montrer.

Des marmonnements étouffés lui parvinrent ; et bientôt, Mirajane se redressa dans un sursaut sous son regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé – et un peu inquiet, aussi, peut-être, aux vues de la légère panique qui avait semblé la secouer pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à se réveiller.

Quelques secondes passèrent, silencieuses. Encore ensommeillée, Mirajane fixait un Laxus souriant d'un air hagard, avant de se renfrogner à la vue du rictus moqueur qu'il affichait.

« T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder entrain de dormir, Dreyard ? », grogna-t-elle en se retenant de justesse de se frotter les yeux, s'étirant sans ménagement sur sa chaise.

Le sourire du balafré s'agrandit davantage à l'entente de l'agressivité dans la voix de la blanche ; au moins, elle ne perdait pas ses bonnes habitudes... Néanmoins, il la détailla encore quelques secondes, cherchant les notes de soulagement qu'il avait cru entendre dans sa voix.

Son regard ne lui renvoya que le reflet d'une Mirajane paniquée qu'elle semblait chercher à lui cacher.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu dors à l'inter-cours ? lui fit-il en esquivant sa question, un sourcil arqué en démonstration de sa – presque – curiosité.

— Euh... J'suis juste un peu fatiguée ces temps-ci, c'est pas...

— Tu repenses encore à Flare, c'est ça ? »

Elle tressaillit à l'évocation de la rousse ;_ bingo_. Et si à vrai dire Laxus s'en était douté, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle baisse les armes aussi vite.

Mirajane lui jeta un regard ennuyé et soupira en se recoiffant machinalement. Laxus l'observa faire sans rien dire et posa ses pieds sur la chaise annexée à la table sur laquelle il était assis, de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face.

« J'pensais pas que ça t'avais perturbée au point que tu puisses plus en dormir, déclara-t-il alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux détachés, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

— J'suis pas- ! »

La jeune fille se tut à la vue du sourire satisfait qu'il arborait et grimaça en réponse. Il savait qu'il avait raison ; elle le savait aussi.

Mais ce que ça pouvait être foutrement chiant, au fond. Elle était pas faible, putain. C'était pas une mauviette, le genre de fille qui se mettait à pleurer pour un oui ou un non, les sourires hypocrites et les battements de cil – quoique, ça, elle savait en user aussi. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que ça la perturbe à ce point, comme il disait, l'autre là ?

L'autre là qui ne se moquait pas, pourtant. Il souriait, ouais – mais est-ce qu'elle avait réellement envie de s'en plaindre ? Elle savait pas.

Sûrement que non. Mais comme ça risquait de la faire passer pour une faible de penser comme ça, elle préférait se dire qu'elle savait pas.

Qu'elle savait pas.

« Ça fait longtemps ?

— Je... À chaque fois que je suis toute seule. »

Il ne dit rien – elle baissa les yeux. Et elle savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire ça, si c'était bien de lui en parler à lui, mais sur le coup, elle avait pas réfléchi. C'était venu comme ça.

Et si ça lui fit pas spécialement du bien, ça serra suffisamment son cœur et l'angoissa assez pour qu'elle ne prenne le risque de lever la tête pour le regarder. Le regarder, ouais.

Et se rendre compte qu'il faisait pareil.

Et à quoi il pensait, lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, à lui ? Est-ce qu'il comptait se foutre d'elle après ça ? Profiter de cette faille de faiblesse et se montrer plus fort, plus fier, juste pour la voir écrasée, la voir faible et-

« T'aurais dût me l'dire. »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard céruléen ; hein ? Il comptait pas la rembarrer, lui dire de se la fermer comme il en avait l'habitude, la regarder s'énerver ?

Mirajane fronça des sourcils, incrédule et troublée. Elle comprenait pas, décidément ; il se passait quoi, là ? Ils étaient là, tous seuls tous les deux dans cette salle de classe pourrie, entrain de se parler en tête à tête en écoutant le murmure lointain de la pluie – et c'était normal ? Ils discutaient ?

_Putain._

Son regard vert appuya sa déclaration, comme pour l'inviter à continuer. Un sourire songeur vint recourber la commissure gauche de ses lèvres, creusant une fossette pensive sur sa peau pâle éclairée par un ciel à la mer de nuages gris. Et elle ne répondit pas ; y'avait rien à dire, de toute façon. Silencieuse, elle se contenta d'appuyer sa tempe contre la paroi du mur, songeuse, ses yeux curieux étudiant avec attention le visage qui lui faisait face ; et ce regard, cette cicatrice, cette foutue cicatrice...

« Et t'aurais fait quoi, si je te l'avais dit ? »

Il savait pas ; elle le lisait dans son regard, à la façon dont il déglutit et serra des dents. Il l'aurait prise dans ses bras ? Il lui aurait dit que tout irait bien, qu'il sera là, qu'elle avait rien à craindre ?

Son cœur se serra presque douloureusement à cette pensée, et elle eut presque envie de rire tant c'était ridicule ; pourtant, il en résultat un reste de tristesse, un pincement douloureux, perpétuelle amertume.

Comme si c'était seulement _possible._

« J'aurais trouvé. J'aurais dit quelque chose pour t'énerver, tu te serais mise à crier, peut-être à pleurer... Et puis tu te serais sentie mieux. »

Mirajane sourit. Pas de ce sourire tendre et lumineux de la dernière fois dans la salle de bain, pas avec cette compassion, cette étrange symbiose entre eux.

Elle souriait parce qu'elle savait qu'il en pensait pas un mot. Elle souriait parce que c'était complètement stupide et qu'il le pensait aussi, parce qu'il avait suffit d'une seconde où il avait fuit son regard pour qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle sache qu'il le savait aussi.

C'était rien qu'une putain de comédie.

« Et si je me mettais à pleurer, là tout de suite... Tu ferais quoi, hein ? Tu te moquerais ? Tu rirais ? Tu me regarderais ?

— Nan. »

Rien qu'une putain de comédie, ouais... Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à lui demander s'il la prendrait dans ses bras ; ce serait admettre qu'elle y avait seulement pensé, et il était juste hors de question que ça n'arrive.

Laxus se redressa lentement, toujours en lui faisant face ; et au lieu de détourner son regard comme il en avait l'habitude, de porter une main à son téléphone pour réguler le son de ses écouteurs, il eut un sourire presque songeur, un peu moqueur.

Et peut-être qu'elle y trouva un peu de complicité, aussi.

« Je sais que c'est pas ton genre de pleurer, fit-il simplement en haussant des épaules. Au pire, t'aurais essayé de m'en mettre une et j'aurais éventuellement songé à pas te la rendre, mais je crains pas grand chose de ta part... ajouta-t-il, confiant et sûr de lui.

— T'es sûr de ce que tu dis, Dreyard ? », s'emporta aussitôt Mirajane, les sourcils froncés dans un masque de colère – parce que c'était bien qu'un masque après tout, parce que le sourire qu'il affichait n'avait rien de méprisant ou d'agressif.

Et parce qu'elle crevait tellement d'envie de lui sourire, au fond.

Laxus arqua un sourcil intéressé à sa provocation et posa son casque sur la table avant de se lever et de l'inviter à faire de même d'un mouvement de tête. Surprise, Mirajane hésita avant de faire de même, obligée de lever le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux ; bordel, ce qu'il pouvait être grand...

Son incompréhension dût se lire dans son regard au moment où il retira sa veste pour la poser sur la chaise, puisqu'il eut un petit rire en voyant la légère appréhension peinte sur les traits de son visage incrédule.

« Euh... Tu comptes faire quoi, là ? fit-elle en le regardant faire, ne sachant pour une fois pas trop où se mettre.

— Je croyais que tu flippais pas, releva le blond en posant son téléphone à côté. Et j'enlevais juste ma veste, la nouvelle. Vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, hein…

— J-Je… Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia la blanche, se maudissant intérieurement en se sentant rougir. C'est juste que… Enfin, on est dans une salle de classe tous les deux et tu te déshabilles d'un seul coup, alors… »

L'aînée des Strauss se retint mentalement de se coller une baffe pour la connerie monumentale qu'elle venait de sortir et se mordilla la lèvre en le voyant sourire.

« Bien c'que je disais. Enfin, ceci dit, si t'as envie de te déshabiller, j'y vois pas d'inconvé–

— Dreyard !

— Bon, bon, d'accord. Montre-moi comment tu frappes. », fit-il ensuite en lui présentant son bras droit, son regard posé sur elle.

Mirajane eut un mouvement de recul. Le blond soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Disons que c'est ma façon de m'assurer que j'aurai plus à te sauver la peau la prochaine fois qu'une folle furieuse viendra te demander quelque chose, fit-il en haussant des épaules – et il avait ce sourire, toujours ce sourire.

— Parce qu'il est prévu que j'en vois d'autres comme ça ? fit Mira en arquant un sourcil, tout en se déplaçant de façon à être en mesure de le frapper – ou d'essayer, tout du moins.

— J'sais pas. On s'en fout, fais-le avant que je ne change d'avis. », maugréa le blond en jetant un coup d'œil prudent vers la porte.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup dans l'épaule quand elle s'arrêta subitement au dernier moment, levant un regard sceptique vers lui.

« Tu vas pas me le rendre, hein ? », prit-elle la peine de demander – sait-on jamais, et puis c'était Laxus, après tout.

Le jeune homme soupira, excédé.

« Ferme-la et vas-y, putain. Je doute que tu me fasses sérieusement mal, de toute façon, vu la taille de tes petits… »

Le coup partit subitement. Avec un haussement de sourcils surpris et vaguement impressionné – vaguement, puisque de toute manière il était hors de question que Laxus Dreyard fasse mine d'être impressionné – le balafré eut un petit rire en la voyant se masser la main.

« Quoique, c'est pas si mal, en fait… », s'accorda-t-il le droit de dire dans un souffle amusé, la dardant d'un regard arrogant et plein de désinvolture.

Mirajane leva un regard surpris lui ; il venait de la _complimenter_, là ?

« C'était un compliment, ça ?

— Tu parles trop, asséna-t-il du tac au tac en guise de réponse. Considère ça comme un encouragement.

— Un encouragement, hein ? Bon… »

Il soupira, ennuyé ; elle lui sourit, fière et ravie.

Pas de ce sourire moqueur – enfin si, mais pas uniquement ça. Pas avec cet orgueil, cette fierté, ce côté grande gueule qui les définissait tous les deux.

Mais parce qu'il étaient à égalité. Parce qu'il avait masqué cette aide sous des airs de défi, parce qu'elle lui avait parlé et que c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme solution – réveiller la Mirajane forte en la défiant.

Pour la première fois depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain, depuis ce dernier moment d'intimité, Mirajane lui sourit avec complicité.

Et frappa.

* * *

Et voilàààà !

Bon, je vous le cache pas, lire des reviews après avoir passé le bac de français me ferait le plus grand bien 8DDD

Sinon la suite pourrait éventuellement être tapée assez vite puisque j'ai déjà le plan. J'verrai bien. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :D

_Bymeha_


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Eeet oui, après quasi deux mois, je vous poste la suite, et en prime, un loooooooooooong chapitre. Juste parce que vous le méritez, vraiment, et puis parce que ça devrait suffire à ce que vous me pardonniez pour ces deux mois sans post... Non ?

Je voudrais adresser une note spéciale à TOUS ceux qui ont commenté : Vraiment, lire ces commentaire, ça a le don de me mettre d'excellente humeur et de motiver à écrire la suite. Je reste surprise en voyant que cette fiction semble être autant appréciée d'ailleurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. A **Marion**, donc (sisi, j'ai reçu ta review et elle est géniale, merci infiniment !), **Inuneko-chan1**, **ToOny60**, **Xelynna**, **Lyra** et vous autres, **MERCI**.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Un grondement lointain. Quelques vibrations, qui lui arrachèrent un sourire impatient ; et les cailloux oranges, rouges, marrons, noirs et blancs vibraient sous ses pieds, se cognaient, s'effleuraient, cliquetaient entre eux dans un concerto endiablé.

Le rugissement se rapprochait, s'extirpant tout droit des entrailles de la terre – encore, plus vite, plus fort. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans cesser de sourire ; bientôt. Bientôt, bientôt.

_Bientôt._

Natsu jeta les papiers entourant les sandwichs que lui et Lisanna avaient mangé dans une benne à ordures en soupirant, avant d'enfoncer de nouveau ses mains dans les poches de son sweet – le rouge, son préféré. Il huma l'air humide, resserra les pans de son écharpe autour de son cou ; il allait bientôt pleuvoir, mieux valait-il rentrer avant d'être complètement trempés.

« Eh, Lis' ! », cria-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille aux cheveux de neige, penchée sur la barrière du ponton de bois qui surplombait la voie ferrée.

Natsu jura en comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu ; avec le train qui arrivait, c'était compréhensible. Un sourire amusé vint néanmoins éclairer son visage alors qu'il l'observait guetter l'arrivée du train en souriant elle aussi ; il comprenait mieux pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait insisté pour venir manger ici, maintenant. Est-ce que c'est les trains la fascinaient à ce point ?

Et ça venait plus vite, plus fort ; un peu comme son cœur à lui dans sa poitrine quand il la regardait, content mais un peu triste en même temps. Et il savait pas comment, il savait pas pourquoi, ça l'emmerdait un peu mais après réflexion ça l'embêtait en fait pas tant que ça.

C'était juste Lisanna.

Les vibrations se firent sentir jusque dans la rambarde de bois contre lequel il se tenait appuyé, ses yeux verts rivés vers une adolescente au sourire rêveur, un peu mutin sur les bords, à la silhouette frêle, un peu fragile et chétive, peut-être. Et il sourit aussi malgré lui, malgré le train qui arrivait, malgré le bruit.

Parce que ça eut pas l'air de la gêner, elle ; la bourrasque générée par le train passant à toute vitesse sous le pont souleva ses cheveux et les pans de son gilet, perdant ses éclats de rire au vent. Et elle levait les bras, elle riait – elle volait, elle brillait.

Et ça faisait mal, ça brûlait ; il souriait, ouais. Un peu tristement peut-être, un peu trop pensivement, sûrement – mais il souriait quand même.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle puisse voir de lui.

« On y va ? », lui demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire, les yeux brillants d'un émerveillement encore bien présent.

Nouveau soupir, minuscule, discret – histoire de mieux sourire, de mieux rire, de chasser les pensées. Natsu sourit et se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de lui tendre une main presque timide et hésitante.

Et de sourire un peu plus lorsqu'elle la prit dans la sienne pour entremêler chaleureusement ses doigts aux siens ; et c'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était bien – c'était Lisanna. Lisanna qui continuait de regarder les rails, Lisanna qui souriait encore, qui brillait toujours – et putain, y'a des fois où il se demandait si c'était pas le soleil qui souriait à Lisanna, parce qu'il avait jamais vu quelqu'un rayonner, pétiller comme ça. Grey se serait foutu de lui en lui demandant depuis quand est-ce qu'il était devenu poète ; il lui aurait rétorqué qu'il en avait rien à foutre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui, alors qu'il observait les rainures de verdures qui fissuraient le sol bétonné ; enfin, il lui aurait sûrement sorti quelque chose comme ça, il savait plus, il savait pas – et puis c'est pas comme si l'avis de Grey l'importait réellement, si ?

« Natsu ? »

_Sourire, sourire, sourire._

« Tu regardes plus les trains ? », demanda ce dernier en retour, un peu amusé, un peu taquin, avec une moue faussement accusatrice et blessée, juste histoire de l'amuser.

La benjamine des Strauss lui tira posément la langue et finit par rejoindre ses rires, incapable de lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

« Te moque pas, je trouve ça beau, moi, déclara l'adolescente en regardant au loin, avec ce regard un peu rêveur, un peu pensif, un peu trop sage pour son jeune âge.

— En quoi ? C'est qu'une grosse machine faite pour se déplacer plus vite. Et en plus, ça me fout la gerbe, ajouta l'autre avec une grimace, ce qui fit rire la plus jeune – et peut-être bien que c'était justement le but recherché, en fait.

— Mais non, sois pas si négatif... C'est juste que... »

Un vent frais se leva, soufflant sur eux une brise glacée accompagnée d'un début de bruine. Natsu haussa un sourcil et huma l'air de nouveau ; Lisanna frissonna et sursauta lorsqu'une goutte de pluie lui tomba pile sur le bout du nez.

« Merde, fit simplement le garçon en regardant les nuages s'amasser au-dessus de leurs têtes. Va falloir marcher vite, Lisanna. », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son amie, qui ramena presque comme par réflexe ses bras autour de son corps pour se réchauffer avant de lui répondre par un sourire crispé.

L'adolescent hésita quelques secondes avant de retirer son sweet et d'en tendre un pan à Lisanna pour le hisser au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un peu prise au dépourvu au début, elle finit par hausser des épaules et sourit comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle partageait cette initiative.

« Tu disais quoi à propos des trains, déjà ? »

La jeune fille sourit ; c'est fou comme avec lui, même les problèmes comme la possibilité de se retrouver trempés alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés quitter le lycée paraissaient minime – un peu comme tout ce qui pouvait la contrarier, d'ailleurs.

« C'est différent, vu de l'extérieur, expliqua-t-elle alors, des souvenirs plein les yeux, quelques restes de rêves et de peine dans le cœur. Je n'ai vu un train d'aussi près qu'une fois. J'avais... Cinq ou six ans, je crois.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un train ?

— Bah, on rejoignait mon père, encore une fois... Parfois c'est en voiture, d'autres en avion... Ça dépend. Alors regarder des trains en sachant que je ne regarde pas celui qui m'emmènera dans ma prochaine maison, c'est... C'est bizarre. »

Natsu ne dit rien, l'observant silencieusement. La tête baissée, la jeune fille releva néanmoins les yeux alors qu'un autre train passait ; quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut un sourire dans sa direction alors qu'il reprenait sa main dans la sienne – doucement, timidement peut-être, naturellement. Parce que Natsu ne supportait pas l'idée d'être seul et que Lisanna l'a ait bien compris.

Et lui, tout ce qu'il espérait en fixant les rails, c'est de ne pas avoir à la voir monter dans l'un de ces trains pour la regarder partir loin d'ici – loin d'eux, loin de lui.

* * *

« Fait chier... »

Ouais, _grave._ Grey émit pour la énième fois un grommèlement agacé et redoubla d'allure sous la pluie naissante, passant le mur de l'enceinte avec aisance et habitude. Max était trop bien installé dans sa cabane avec son journal et son balais pour venir l'emmerder, aucun abruti irait sortir voir ce qui se passait dehors et y'avait encore moins de risques qu'on vienne le chercher lui ; il était donc tranquille et certain qu'on viendra pas l'emmerder parce qu'il était sorti sous un temps pareil.

Et puis, après tout, qui dans ce foutu lycée ou même ailleurs pouvait bien avoir besoin de lui, hein ?

Il pensa vaguement à Erza, avant de grommeler à nouveau et de jeter un regard sombre – enfin, mettons plus sombre que d'habitude – vers ces putains de nuages. Nan, Erza, elle lui avait cassé les pieds – pour pas dire autre chose – pendant toute la durée du repas qu'ils avaient donc passé en tête à tête pour qu'il se bouge et qu'il aille retrouver l'autre abruti d'emplumé ; ce sera donc sûrement pas elle qui viendra le chercher ou qui se demandera ce qu'il faisait – puisque de toute façon, il semblait impossible qu'il puisse faire autre chose que ce qu'il avait demandé. Après...

Grey jura en écartant de nouveau la tête d'abruti de l'autre idiot de son esprit ; après, y'avait peut-être Cana avec qui il s'entendait bien. Elle avait bien qu'un ou deux ans de plus que lui, et de toute manière, l'état dans lequel elle était après avoir bu rattrapait très largement le possible retard de maturité du brun vis à vis d'elle. Ouais, il l'aimait bien, Cana ; pas – trop – chiante, marrante, avec un regard sur les règles et l'étique à peu près comme le sien. Cana se foutait pratiquement de tout ce qui pouvait bien la faire chier et il fonctionnait exactement pareil ; sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, d'ailleurs.

La pluie tombait toujours et le ciel avait cette putain de couleur grise, aussi froide que cette foutue pluie. Pas qu'il aime pas le gris ou la pluie ; à vrai dire il aimait même pas tellement quand y'avait qu'un putain de soleil et la chaleur qui allait avec, mais Grey avait cette foutue impression que le temps avait déteint sur son humeur. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que...

Le brun fronça des sourcils et s'arrêta un instant, fixant pensivement les branches d'une rangée de peupliers sous le regard intrigué ou agacé de divers passants pressés ; ouais. Ouais, putain, hein...

C'est ce que Natsu aurait dit.

Grey soupira et s'approcha d'un Abribus en tirant son paquet de clopes de sa poche arrière, les pas que faisaient ses pieds rapidement chaussés de converses déglinguées laissant des ondes à la surface des flaques dans lesquelles il avait – presque – inconsciemment marché. Son briquet sorti, un peu de chaleur sur ses doigts gelés, un peu de couleur dans son monde trop gris, une première bouffée blanche recrachée, et il se sentait déjà un peu mieux – un peu. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'ils se voient à un moment ou un autre, au moins pour la cohabitation dans la chambre... Alors autant crever l'abcès et s'occuper de ça maintenant, nan ?

Nouveau soupir, accompagnée d'une bouffée de chaleur au goût un peu trop amer et du nuage de fumée par lequel elle disparaissait. Il se souvenait même plus trop pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, d'ailleurs ; mais pourquoi est-ce que ça avait pris des proportions telles qu'ils s'étaient soigneusement évités toute la matinée ?

Nouveau soupir – encore. Grey se frotta machinalement les paupières et cligna des yeux en fixant pensivement la route et l'eau qui venait s'y écraser, plus ou moins fortement en fonction des bourrasques de vent ; peut-être bien que c'était lui qu'avait évité Natsu, en fait. Sûrement que ça avait pas fait de bien à l'autre d'ailleurs ; mais – y'avait toujours un mais – ça l'avait sûrement pas empêché de venir le voir pour que ça s'arrange, d'un autre côté, donc c'était pas que de sa faute non plus... Si ?

_Fait chier._

Le brun écrasa sa cigarette sur le banc et regarda les traînées de cendres s'effriter et disparaître au vent, pensif – trop pensif. Pensif parce que merde, quoi qu'il fasse, Natsu restait et restera dans sa tête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient grandis ensemble et que malgré leurs engueulades, c'était probablement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « meilleur ami », peut-être même le frère qu'il avait jamais eut ; et puis, pensif, aussi, parce que merde, encore, il voulait pas voir Natsu disparaître de sa vie non plus, quoi. Et pas seulement parce que plus de Natsu signifierai deux fois plus de Cana ou d'Erza – mais ça, il était quand même loin d'être prêt de l'admettre, et c'était déjà bien que de se décider à aller trouver Natsu pour régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

Une voiture passa à toute vitesse devant son regard morne, de gigantesques éclaboussures venant s'écraser sur les trottoirs derrière son passage ; et Grey eut un autre sourire, mi-amer, mi m-amusé, sur le coup. Peut-être parce que bizarrement, il venait juste de se souvenir d'un jour où lui et Natsu avaient assisté à un des moments les plus humiliants d'Erza, lorsque celle-ci s'était retrouvée complètement trempée la cause d'automobiliste de ce genre ; et ça, nan, il voulait pas l'oublier, il voulait pas l'effacer. C'était le genre de souvenir qui arrivait à le faire sourire et à oublier le reste, le vide qui suivait le mot « famille », la culpabilité qui le rongeait ; c'était Natsu, c'était un frère, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ou de regarder s'éloigner.

Le brun leva les yeux vers le ciel gris – gris, gris, gris – et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweet – gris, aussi. Un pauvre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres un peu sèches après avoir fumé, alors qu'il s'installait un peu plus confortablement sur le banc ; et voilà, il repensait à l'autre idiot. Mais est-ce que c'était pas normal, étant donné qu'ils avaient quittés leur chambre ce matin avec le même putain de sweet que seule la couleur différenciait ? Un cadeau d'Erza, il lui semblait – sur le coup il s'en souvenait plus, mais il se rappelait en revanche que Natsu et lui s'étaient regardés, jugés et affrontés du regard pour finalement éclater de rire en voyant qu'ils avaient le même, ce Noël là.

Soupir, encore. Et puis quoi qu'il en dise, il préférait de très, très loin se battre ou rire avec Natsu que l'ignorer – ce qui, d'ailleurs, était foutrement moins facile que de lui taper dessus à chaque connerie qu'il pouvait dire, en fait. Ouais, quitte à lui en coller une sans rien dire, il allait décidément faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

Et ça ira sans doute mieux après.

Grey hésita à se griller une autre cigarette mais renonça finalement à la vue de deux silhouettes familières, abritées sous un sweet rouge un peu délavé qu'il connaissait bien. Le brun se leva machinalement alors qu'un sourire étirait pensivement ses lèvres en un sourire amusé ; parce que même si ça l'emmerdait, même si ça lui faisait bizarre de l'admettre, il pouvait pas y couper.

Ça faisait bizarrement du bien, de voir Natsu sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que l'une des personnes avec qui il avait toujours vécu ; de le voir sourire avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même si ça lui avait fait trop bizarre, même si ça avait fait un peu mal au début. Parce que c'était Natsu dont la plus grande peur était probablement d'être seul ; Natsu qui s'était attaché à un point d'encrage qui pourrait à tout moment s'envoler.

Il les vit traverser une première route pour se diriger vers le feu qui séparait les deux chemins de bitume sombre et mouillé, la lueur d'un feu vert venant se refléter dans son regard gris ; maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était peut-être pour ça, qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Trop franc, trop direct quel que soit le sujet, Grey se souvenait avoir vaguement abordé le sujet de Lisanna et de son éventuel futur départ ce matin là – et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était complètement con de sa part, absolument stupide alors qu'il avait conscience de la façon dont Natsu voyait les choses.

Mais ça l'avait pas empêcher de le dire, d'en parler. Peut-être qu'au fond il avait juste voulu se montrer protecteur en l'avertissant du danger, peut-être qu'il avait pensé que Natsu aurait été capable de se méfier et de ne pas trop s'attacher pour ne pas avoir à souffrir après ; mais ça avait été dit, ça avait agacé, ça avait énervé, ça avait blessé. Et au final il avait été bien con Grey, de penser que Natsu allait seulement chercher à l'écouter.

Parce que c'était Natsu, justement ; et que Natsu aimait pas réfléchir et se prendre la tête, Natsu aimait juste rire, prendre le temps de vivre. Il était pas comme lui, il sera jamais comme lui – et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il le détestait autant qu'il l'enviait, au fond.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent légèrement alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pourra bien leur dire ; Erza les cherchait, il s'inquiétait pour Lisanna parce qu'il pleuvait, il-

« Fait chier. »

Il voulait juste se réconcilier avec son abruti de meilleur ami pour très vite recommencer à se battre avec, rire, grandir, vivre sans que ces conneries ne viennent les emmerder ; juste ça, rien que ça.

Grey fit pas attention à la couleur des feux ou du bonhomme censé leur indiquer quand traverser ; il les avait jamais respecté, à vrai dire. À quoi bon attendre des lustres à prendre la poussière sur le pavé plutôt que de ne pas perdre son temps et d'avancer ? Il l'avait pratiquement toujours fait, quitte à slalomer entre les voitures brûlantes lors d'un embouteillage d'été, à se glisser comme l'air, quitte à accélérer un peu pour être certain de ne pas se faire blesser.

Sauf que, justement, il avait été trop con pour regarder ; et sûrement qu'il regardera pas par la suite non plus, d'ailleurs, trop concentré par ce qu'il allait faire ou dire, par ce qui allait se passer, l'excuse qu'il allait peut-être ou peut-être pas devoir trouver.

Et ça lui fit bizarre sur le coup, de voir les visages de Natsu et Lisanna se décomposer en le voyant avancer vers eux ; sûrement que ça l'avait vexé sur le coup, il savait plus trop, troublé par les émotions qu'il avait du mal à décrypter. Il avait alors ralenti, un peu, un peu trop hésitant, trop peu sûr de lui ; et si Natsu voulait pas le voir, et si Lisanna lui en voulait de s'être montré aussi froid ? Et si il avait vraiment plus besoin de lui, et si il-

« Mais Grey, barre-toi, putain ! »

La voix de Natsu ; les mots lui firent un peu mal au cœur alors qu'il les dévisageait sans comprendre, avant de capter la panique qui les animait. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils..._

Alors Grey comprit ; un peu trop tard. Parce que y'avait cette pluie et ce virage, y'avait ce feu vert qu'il avait pas regardé, leurs visages à eux, absolument pas en colère mais complètement effarés. Y'avait la pluie dans ses yeux qui s'arrondirent un peu sur le coup, parce que, oh, tiens, il avait traversé quand il fallait pas, encore, mais, oh, tiens, il pleuvait, et, oh, tiens, cette voiture qui se rapprochait...

Y'avait ce virage, un crissement de pneus qui lui tordît les entrailles de façon irrépressible. Natsu et Lisanna, une brève pensée pour ce que pourra dire Erza.

Et le noir complet.

* * *

Mirajane avait rarement eut l'impression de passer une journée de merde à ce point là.

Elle se souvenait de quelques anniversaires pourris, par exemple. Un gâteau qu'elle aimait pas, des copines et des copains qu'elle aimait pas, des cadeaux qu'elle aimait pas ; et encore, là, ça allait.

Y'avait eut quelques départs un peu plus douloureux, aussi, avant qu'elle ne décide de se protéger d'elle-même pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de laisser quelque chose de précieux derrière elle. Un jour où elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans, et où elle avait retrouvé son chat complètement aplati par une voiture juste en face de chez elle ; ça, par contre, elle s'en souvenait bien, et sûrement que Lisanna s'en souvenait aussi, vu comme elle avait été anéantie.

Et puis le départ, qu'elle n'avait compté que comme un départ de plus cette fois-ci. L'arrivée dans cette ville minuscule et paumée au milieu de nulle part – quoique, là, elle exagérait, y'avait des agglomérations plus grandes à même pas une heure de voiture – le lycée franchement miteux à côté de ce qu'elle avait déjà connu, Laxus.

_Laxus._

Laxus, justement ; et les journées pourries s'étaient enchaînées, celle où elle faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie en enrageant parce qu'il l'ignorait, celle où c'est lui qui se montrait invivable et qui l'envoyait chier avant qu'elle n'ait fini de parler. Et les silences, aussi.

Elle avait jamais aimé les silences. Les silences où elle savait pas ce qu'il pensait, où elle était obligée de d'entendre penser ; où elle se souvenait de trucs pas très agréables qui s'étaient déjà passés. Les départs douloureux, le silence de sa réponse aux promesses de se revoir ; parce qu'elle en avait jamais revu aucun et qu'elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient pas le faire, justement, de se revoir.

Ces silences où elle aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus, peut-être. Elle avait toujours eut cette manie – agaçante, il fallait bien le reconnaître – de toujours vouloir tout savoir ; même si, là, tout de même, ça aurait pût lui éviter pas mal de trucs.

Le bar et Flare, par exemple ; Flare, surtout. Parce que, et même fière et orgueilleuse comme elle était, elle pouvait pas le nier ; Mira avait eut la peur de sa vie. Parce qu'on lui avait jamais appris comment agir dans ces situations là, parce qu'elle s'y attendait pas – et comment seulement anticiper ce genre de chose, d'ailleurs ? Ça lui était tout bonnement tombé dessus, sans qu'elle ne demande ou qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit ; et elle avait rien pût faire, d'ailleurs.

Et puis Laxus, encore.

Un peu mal à l'aise sur le siège arrière de la petite voiture où elle était assise, la blanche s'autorisa à poser un regard songeur sur les épis blonds du conducteur, dont les yeux verts croisaient parfois les siens dans le rétroviseur ; pas trop, juste un peu, l'espace de quelques secondes, comme si ça restait naturel. À côté d'elle, silencieuse comme une tombe, Erza fixait l'extérieur en entortillait ses doigts entre eux, probablement plus anxieuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître ; et sur le coup, Mirajane culpabilisa et détourna le regard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, gênée – mal à l'aise, gênée, gênée. Elle savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire ; mais elle savait qu'Erza aurait sûrement trouvé, elle, qu'elle aurait sût trouver les mots et les gestes rassurants, ce qui fallait, ce qui apaisait – alors elle ne fit rien, elle ne dit rien. Rien.

Elle préféra feindre l'ignorance, faire celle qui ne savait rien ; et elle eut presque envie d'en rire, sur le coup.

Parce que c'est ce que Laxus lui avait demandé la dernière fois ; ce qu'elle avait prétendu ne pas savoir faire, ne pas être capable de faire. Ça faisait d'elle quoi alors, hein ?

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient avec violence sur les vitres, avant de filer dans une course dont elle ne voyait pas la fin. Les concurrentes étaient celles que son regard inquiet sélectionnait, grossissant de gouttes en gouttes jusqu'à être assez grosses pour s'envoler ; et en voyant ce temps pourri, elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une boule venir comprimer sa gorge en pensant à Grey et à ce qui s'était apparemment passé, à ce que Lisanna avait vu, à ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre dans cet hôpital où elle avait jamais mis les pieds.

_L'hôpital._

« Il est loin ? »

Pas la peine de préciser de quoi elle parlait ; la mâchoire serrée, Laxus lui jeta – encore – un coup d'œil alors que son grand-père répondait, assis à la place passager :

« Ce n'est plus très loin, Mirajane, lui assura le vieil homme d'une voix morne et posée, ses yeux noirs luisants d'inquiétude. C'est à quelques minutes d'ici, en principe. Mais avec les embouteillages, ça doit-

— Encore un ou deux carrefours. », trancha alors Laxus sans détacher son regard de la route.

Mirajane eut un sourire crispé alors que son regard rencontrait de nouveau celui du blond dans le rétroviseur ; elle pouvait presque entendre un « pourquoi, t'es pressée ? » qu'il se retenait d'ajouter – et ça lui fit du bien, quelque part. À côté d'elle, Erza s'agita un peu et se redressa pour observer la route, ses mains crispées autour du parapluie qu'elle avait fébrilement attrapé avant de monter dans la voiture ; Mira ne dit rien pour autant et laissa son regard défiler le long du paysage en se retenant de soupirer. Elle pouvait comprendre la rousse, mais elle n'avait ni envie de l'énerver, ni de la voir piquer une crise de nerfs et de fondre en larmes – d'ailleurs, imaginer Erza pleurer lui fit bizarre, sur le coup, alors elle écarta son image de son esprit pour essayer de se repérer un peu.

Le paysage était assez répétitif, dans l'ensemble. Du fait qu'ils entament le mois de novembre, le temps se refroidissait, le ciel s'éclaircissait et prenait des nuances grisâtres ; elle avait remarqué ce matin même que ses cheveux et ceux de son frère et sa sœur s'étaient davantage éclaircit, d'ailleurs. Sûrement leur mère dont ils tenaient cette teinte avait-elle oublié de leur parler de ce dét-

Merde.

Les yeux de Mirajane s'arrondirent alors, tandis qu'elle se retenait de se frapper pour avoir été aussi négligente ; sa mère.

_Merde._

Le reflet de la vitre lui envoya une image de son visage troublé, ses sourcils froncés ; déjà, comment expliquer que Lisanna était dehors alors qu'elle avait été inscrite comme demi-pensionnaire et qu'elle n'avait donc pas le droit de sortir, qu'elle avait été témoin d'un accident de voiture où son ami avait été percuté par une voiture, hospitalisé et qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations que ça, et, enfin, qu'elle se dirigeait dans ce même hôpital dans une voiture probablement plus vieille qu'elle et dont le conducteur n'était autre que ce mec de sa classe qui aux dernières nouvelles n'était qu'un enfoiré de première pas capable d'aligner deux mots sans la provoquer ou la rembarrer ? La blanche se mordilla l'ongle du pouce dans un tic d'anxiété et fit mine de porter attention à l'habitacle de la voiture, lorsque ce n'était pas le vernis écaillé qu'elle avait aux ongles qui la préoccupait.

Pour être vieille, ça oui, elle l'était. Ceci-dit, l'odeur de cuir et cette fragrance inconnue mais pas désagréable pour autant qu'elle sentait ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pensé ; ça avait même un côté familier, agréable qui lui plaisait assez. Elle avait toujours détesté l'odeur de neuf des voitures que son père enchaînait d'habitation en habitation ; et, bien souvent, les véhicules – souvent les mêmes, d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'entreprise où il travaillait ne lui en laissait pas simplement qu'une seule à transporter – n'avaient pas le temps d'adopter cette odeur de vécu, ce quelque chose en plus qu'avaient les maisons habitées et pleine d'activité. C'était cette première impression qui l'avait frappée en refermant la portière, d'ailleurs ; cette ambiance qu'elle retrouvait dans le bureau du vieux Dreyard, ou encore dans la salle principale du bar. Un peu de bois ciré, l'odeur d'une plante ou d'un produit d'entretien en particulier ; elle savait pas, elle en avait aucune idée.

Mais elle devait reconnaître que ça lui plaisait bien, au fond ; peut-être même que ça commençait à trop lui plaire, peut-être que ça lui manquera si son père devait de nouveau bouger. Peut-être que ça lui fera étrangement mal, ouais, de quitter ce trou plein de fous ; alors elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et releva la tête pour regarder à travers le pare-brise régulièrement balayé par les essuie-glaces, suite au mouvement un poil trop pressé d'Erza qui avait d'ores et déjà détaché sa ceinture en voyant le grand bâtiment aux murs blancs vers lequel la voiture approchait.

« C'est là, fit alors la rousse – et elle savait pas pourquoi, elle savait pas comment mais l'entendre parler avec cette voix rauque et étranglée qui lui ressemblait si peu la mît foutrement mal à l'aise au point de lui tordre les tripes. Dépose nous en face, s'il te plaît. »

Mirajane se mordilla la lèvre ; le nouvel accrochage entre son regard et l'autre, vert, attentif, presque inquiet dans le rétroviseur la fit baisser des yeux. Sans un mot, Laxus avait hoché la tête et s'était engagé vers l'entrée, accélérant brièvement le long du parking pour arriver juste devant les portes.

Mira sentit son cœur se serrer davantage alors qu'Erza se ruait hors de la voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital en courant à toutes jambes, suivie par un Makarov qui fit de son mieux pour la suivre sous la pluie battante. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portières se refermèrent sur le silence confortable de l'habitacle, ponctué du _« tic-tac »_ des clignotants ; et elle n'avait pas bougé.

Elle se sentit se détendre dans le siège de cuir matelassé lorsque la voiture se remit à avancer vers le parking ; plus d'Erza, plus de Makarov. Juste le silence.

« T'étais pas venue pour ta sœur ? »

Et Laxus.

Sa voix la rassura un petit peu, au dessus de la cacophonie de la pluie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi non plus, Mirajane eut un sourire et leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur.

Pour le regarder. Et comprendre, et sourire, et se rassurer.

« J'sais même plus pourquoi je suis venue, au final... finit-elle par soupirer en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, bizarrement plus à l'aise maintenant qu'Erza était sortie de la voiture et qu'elle n'avait plus à la voir angoisser comme elle l'avait fait. Tu vois, j'espère qu'il va bien, mais... Et si au final c'était plus grave qu'on le pensait et qu'il...

— Grey va bien. »

La blanche soupira encore et détacha sa ceinture pour être plus à l'aise. C'était fou cette manie qu'il avait de savoir faire passer ce qu'il voulait avec des phrases aussi courtes.

Et c'était assez dingue, aussi, comme l'ambiance autour d'eux se mettait étrangement à ressembler à celle de l'autre soir, avec Flare. Y'avait ce truc sur lequel elle parvenait pas à mettre la doigt, un peu calme, silencieux, mais avec ces regards, les rares et quelques mots qui suffisaient, cette façon dont il voulait se faire comprendre et dont elle le comprenait alors qu'elle pouvait pas le blairer...

De la complicité ? De l'intimité ? Elle savait pas ; nan, sérieusement, elle savait pas. Mais c'était comme l'odeur de la voiture et du bureau, comme l'ambiance au bar et avec ces tarés, comme la salle de bain et la façon qu'elle avait de s'en rappeler.

C'était juste bien.

« J'comprends pas. Comment tu peux... Enfin, comment tu peux être sûr qu'il-

— Les gens connaissent pas grand chose à la vitesse, ici, la coupa de nouveau le blond en ralentissant à la recherche d'une place à proximité, le cliquetis des clignotants berçant davantage l'habitacle et l'ambiance qui y régnait – et il était si sérieux, comme ça. Le mec qu'a percuté Grey devait pas rouler très vite à la base, ajouta-t-il de nouveau en avisant une place de libre du regard avant de s'y engager – calme, tellement calme comparé à même pas une heure plus tôt.

— Ah... »

Ouais, ah ; et à vrai dire, sur le moment, les paroles du balafré n'avaient fait que la traverser sans la secouer ou la faire réagir de façon visible, tandis qu'elle fixait ce visage à travers ce foutu rétroviseur, et ces yeux verts – verts verts verts –, ces cheveux blonds, et cette cicatrice, cette putain de cicatrice...

Et depuis quand est-ce qu'elle supportait la présence du blond à ce point là ? Depuis quand elle arrivait à apprécier le fait qu'il soit là, hein ?

La voiture finit par s'arrêter ; alors, seulement, Mirajane ferma les yeux quelques instants en écoutant la pluie marteler le toit de la voiture, dans un vrombissement qui avait finit par avoir quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle savait pas ; elle savait pas, putain.

Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment important, au fond ?

Elle l'entendit faire de même – soupirer –, avant de se détacher et de se tourner vers elle, de ce que les sons sur le cuir la laissaient imaginer ; et quoi maintenant, hein ?

« J'croyais que tu flippais pas, la nouvelle. »

Mirajane sourit ; un truc sur lequel elle arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, parce qu'il se moquait un peu mais qu'au fond il se moquait pas, qu'il souriait mais qu'il était bien plus sérieux qu'il le montrait, ouais.

« J'ai pas dit que je flippais, Dreyard, répliqua-t-elle alors, pas méchamment, pas agressivement – presque doucement, presque gentiment.

— T'as pas besoin de le dire. Ça se voit, fit-il alors en guise de réponse, sur le même ton – un tout petit peu amusé, p't-être un peu inquiet.

— Et alors ? Si j'te le dis, là maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore dans le rétroviseur ; et ils s'étudiaient, se questionnaient, s'interrogeaient, se répondaient, se comprenaient sans parler – sans avoir besoin de parler.

Et depuis quand est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de parler ?

« Va voir ta sœur, fit Laxus en se frottant machinalement les yeux, avant de hisser le casque qu'il avait autour du cou au niveau de ses oreilles. T'as qu'à revenir si t'as besoin après.

— Tu viens pas ? »

Il répondit pas ; Mirajane soupira et sourit alors que la musique se faisait déjà entendre. Ouais, hein.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de parler ? Ou plutôt ; depuis quand ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de le faire, sans même avoir besoin de se regarder ?

Mirajane attrapa le parapluie posé sur le siège à côté d'elle sans un mot ; et hésita. Lui dire merci, dire un truc gentil, l'embêter un peu pour que ça reste naturel, juste partir sans rien dire ?

Son regard se posa alors sur son visage, un peu, un peu trop longtemps ; sa joue, peut-être un peu creuse, sa pommette un peu haute, juste fraîchement rasée – et il sentait bon, aussi, et elle l'aimait bien, quand il était comme ça, juste comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pût l'embrasser, d'ailleurs, juste là, juste comme ça, peut-être même qu'elle aurait dût ; mais c'était bizarre, ça lui fit bizarre à elle aussi de penser comme ça, alors elle se mordilla la lèvre et quitta l'intérieur de la voiture sans un mot de plus, marchant d'un pas actif vers l'hôpital sous le parapluie rouge. La pluie continuait de tomber, ses pensées transparaissaient dans son regard troublé ; mais elle était partie et elle avait rien dit.

Juste comme ça.

Le regard tourné vers la direction qu'elle avait prise, à travers ce parking presque vide vers l'hôpital où il aurait jamais voulu remettre les pieds, Laxus soupira en l'observant silencieusement, une chanson banale mais qu'il aimait bien se diffusant tranquillement à travers le casque pour l'empêcher de trop penser ; mais, et là, il venait de se passer quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à lui d'être comme ça, et à elle, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenaient d'agir comme ça ?

Le blond soupira et monta le volume de sa chanson aux trois-quarts – juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir apprécier, aimer ce qu'il écoutait sans nécessairement se blesser, ne plus entendre ce qui l'entourait. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le siège auto ; putain. Ouais, putain.

Il se sentait un peu anxieux de savoir Grey là-bas, au fond, et il le savait, et il pouvait pas le nier ; mais nan, putain, nan, il voulait pas retourner dans ce putain d'hôpital, laisser les souvenirs peints sur les murs l'envahir, culpabiliser un peu, enrager surtout, s'énerver et ressentir ce putain besoin de fuir – et il savait pas trop ce qu'il fuyait d'ailleurs, il savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait besoin de partir.

Il était même pas capable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Par rapport à ça, à Grey, à son vieux avec qui il avait pas échangé un putain de mot pour changer, Natsu qui devait être dans tous ses états, Erza qui flippait encore plus, et Lisanna, et Mira...

Nouveau soupir ; et Mira. C'était trop bizarre ce truc qu'ils avaient là, ce truc qu'il comprenait pas, qu'il contrôlait pas ; mais est-ce qu'il en avait l'envie ou le besoin au fond, est-ce que c'était pas mieux comme ça ? Il savait pas ce que c'était, il savait plus trop comme il la voyait ; pas comme Erza, pas comme Cana, pas comme Angel ou qui que ce soit.

Juste comme elle ; juste comme ça. Juste comme Mira.

Laxus soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable ; trois appels manqués. Cana, d'abord – sûrement que Makarov lui avait laissé un message pour la prévenir par rapport à Grey. Fried, probablement pour les mêmes raisons.

Et un numéro masqué. Un numéro auquel il répondra sans doute pas, parce que ça lui inspirait rien de bon, que c'était même limite inquiétant – parce que, et puis même si y'avait des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes qui auraient pût l'appeler, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ça pouvait pas être une personne en particulier ? Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa main, serra un peu son cœur, arrêta sa musique de façon instantanée le temps de prévenir qu'un message avait été reçu. Et il sourit, rassuré, un peu amusé, sur le coup. Mira – pas la nouvelle, pas Mirajane parce que ouais il trouvait ça ringard. Juste Mira, juste comme ça.

_« Grey va bien. »_

Bref et court, le message ; Laxus sourit avant de lui taper une réponse, peut-être un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire, peut-être un peu trop pensivement, hâtivement.

_« Et toi ? »_

Il savait qu'elle esquivera pas la question s'il se montrait aussi précis dans ce qu'il voulait savoir ; à force de côtoyer des femmes, il avait peut-être fini par comprendre comment elles fonctionnaient, qui sait...

Ou peut-être que c'était parce que sa mère l'avait élevé seule ?

Son téléphone vibra, encore une fois – et il sourit, aussi, encore une fois.

_« Ça va. Mieux. »_

Il lui répondit un bref _« Ok. »_ pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait lu son message et baissa de nouveau son casque, soupirant avant de composer le numéro de Cana. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait venir ? Il savait pas ; au pire, il attendra.

Et puis au fond, peut-être qu'il la comprenait juste bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait ; bien plus que lui-même ne le pensait.

Plus que n'importe qui l'aurait imaginé, ouais.

* * *

Il avait pas bougé.

« Le véhicule qui l'a percuté a eut le temps de ralentir en le voyant. Il a été percuté à une vitesse qui doit probablement tourner autour d'une quarantaine de kilomètres à l'heure. »

Il avait pas réussi à bouger ; il arrivait pas à bouger. Y'avait ces « Il » et pas de « Grey ». Des mots froids qui s'alignaient de façon de plus en plus violente, de plus en plus tranchante et dont l'effet se répercutait sur toutes les personnes aux alentours, une présence familière qui manquait, que des putains de _« Il »_ et pas un seul _« Grey »._

Et ça l'énervait.

« M-Mais alors... »

Erza ; Erza qu'était visiblement sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, et putain, putain, il supportait pas ça. Sur le coup, Natsu eut un élan de colère dirigé vers Grey pour avoir plus ou moins indirectement provoqué tout ça ; l'instant d'après, il déglutit et sentit son ventre se tordre et une envie de vomir se presser contre ses lèvres, parce que, putain, encore.

Peut-être que c'était un peu de sa faute aussi, au fond. Peut-être que pour une fois, il aurait pas dût s'arrêter et foncer sans réfléchir pour le ramener de l'autre côté de la chaussée, cet abruti de Grey.

« Il a eut le réflexe de se protéger. C'est le choc de la chute qui lui a fait perdre connaissance, mais à part quelques pansements et un scanner au bras droit, il ne risque rien. »

Ça aurait dût lui faire plaisir ; mais il arrivait pas à sourire, il arrivait pas à bouger et il avait encore envie de vomir, là tout de suite. Peut-être même plus qu'avant d'ailleurs – ainsi qu'une vague envie de pleurer, mais il se sentait à la fois tellement au bord de l'explosion et épuisé qu'il savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, en fait.

Ils étaient dans un espèce de bureau ; il savait pas trop, ça faisait vingt minutes qu'il fixait les photos accrochées au mur, incapable de bouger de la chaise où on l'avait assis. Il entendit vaguement Erza craquer et éclater en sanglots et le vieux soupirer de soulagement – et il pouvait pas bouger, pas bouger.

Il pouvait rien faire ; juste regarder les sourires d'enfants qui se ressemblaient tous, juste écouter les mots censés les rassurer, les apaiser. Et pourtant, bizarrement...

Erza pleurait toujours, Makarov essayait de la calmer. Sans même prendre une inspiration où puiser du courage, sans même les regarder, Natsu releva alors un regard confus vers le médecin, qui regardait les deux autres avec un sourire à la fois un peu peiné mais amusé.

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ? »

Le son de sa propre voix rauque et étranglée lui donna la vague impression de n'être que le spectateur d'une scène dont il n'était pas l'un des acteurs ; néanmoins, il ne s'en formalisa pas et ne détacha pas non plus son regard de celui de l'homme assis juste derrière.

Ce dernier croisa ses mains entre elles au dessus de la table et eut un sourire qu'il aurait probablement voulu rassurant ; mais ça lui fit rien, à lui, absolument rien.

Et il avait toujours pas bougé.

« Nous le garderons en observation cette nuit par mesure de précaution, histoire de s'assurer que tout va bien. Mais normalement, il devrait se réveiller d'ici demain. », débita le médecin le plus simplement du monde, un sourire aux lèvres.

Natsu cligna des yeux et émit un bref « Hm » histoire de montrer qu'il avait tout assimilé ; à côté de lui, Erza ravala ses larmes, s'excusa auprès du vieil homme, glissa un regard vers Natsu et se leva pour se diriger vers le couloir, suivie des yeux par un Makarov pensif. L'autre dit rien ; il savait qu'il aurait pas supporté de la voir ou de l'entendre pleurer plus longtemps après ça.

Le vieux et le médecin parlèrent un peu, après ça ; il savait pas trop, il s'était remis à regarder les photos. Y'avait les mêmes visages qu'il retrouvait à plusieurs âges sur différentes images, des sourires parfois édentés, d'autres agrémentés d'un de ces appareils qu'avait eut Erza et qu'il avait eut la chance de pas porter. Et il savait pas qui c'était, il était certain de jamais les avoir vus là ; mais voir ces sourires, voir cette famille lui fit bizarre, quelque part. Ça lui serrait le cœur, ça lui donnait un peu envie d'en avoir une, de _fami-_

... Envie de sortir, de tenir son écharpe à la main et de penser à autre chose. Pas à ça. Pas à Grey, pas aux paroles du médecin, pas à l'accident ; pas à ça, putain, pas à ça. À autre chose, autre chose.

Ses yeux épousèrent les murs blancs, parcoururent les quelques fissures qui sillonnaient le long de la peinture ; et rencontrèrent enfin un regard, deux regard, trois regards. Un brun, aux contours inquiets mais plein de tendresse et d'amour qu'elle lui portait ; un bleu, sûrement inquiet aussi, soulagé tout de même, un peu terne parce que ce n'était pas un regard qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer, c'était pas tout à fait le bleu qu'il avait l'habitude de sonder.

Et un bleu, enfin ; un bleu plein de questions, mais un bleu brillant, un bleu curieux, un bleu rassuré et rassurant, un bleu silencieux. Un bleu familier, un bleu chaleureux, un bleu souriant ; mais étaient-ce vraiment ses yeux qui souriaient ? Il savait pas ; sourire, vivre et penser à autre chose, autre chose.

Le visage de Lisanna se rapprocha du sien, il savait pas trop comment, il savait pas trop pourquoi ; mais sentir la chaleur de son sourire lui fit du bien, quelque part. Apaisa un peu le vide qui s'était formé en voyant Grey blessé, referma les plaies que cette maladive solitude avait ouverte suite aux questions qu'il s'était posées.

Un sourire se dessina alors doucement sur les lèvres de Natsu, à la manière d'une fleur délicate qui s'ouvrirait aux premiers rayons du jour ; et il savait pas pourquoi mais qu'importe après tout, qu'importe puisque ça faisait du bien.

« T'as pleuré. », fit-il simplement en fixant les yeux de son amie, à peine moqueur, assez amusé – et finalement, tellement, tellement soulagé.

Lisanna fit la moue quelques instants, frotta ses yeux rougis et lui sourit de nouveau, parcourant ses traits du regard avec inquiétude.

« Un peu, admit-elle alors avec un sourire un peu plus peiné. J'ai eut peur, mais... Mais je suis contente qu'il aille bien. »

Natsu soupira ; il savait pas trop pourquoi non plus, mais sur le coup ça avait suffit à le détendre, alors pourquoi pas ?

« Moi aussi, ouais... »

Lisanna lui sourit doucement pour lui faire part de son soulagement ; et il fit pareil en retour, un peu moins chaleureusement peut-être, pas vraiment fait exprès mais pas comme d'habitude non plus.

Il avait souri ; il avait bougé, et c'est toutes les fondations de son cœur qui avaient été ébranlées.

Et il se sentit soudain bizarrement aussi instable qu'un courant d'eau en pleine tempête, qu'une rivière qui malgré elle se voyait contrainte de sortir de son lit.

« Et putain, cet enfoiré, il va m'le... »

_Il va quoi ?_

La rivière déborde et il s'étrangle ; l'eau sort de son lit et les larmes viennent border son regard, alors que sa vision se brouille sur un trop plein de colère diluée dans un peu trop d'affection envers cet abruti en train de pioncer dans une chambre à côté. Il sait pas mais il se sent trop épuisé pour savoir. Il comprend pas, il comprend rien, il maîtrise rien, il contrôle rien ; et ça lui fit peur, sur le coup, ça lui évoqua vaguement les quelques souvenirs d'une enfance plein de violence qu'il lui restait.

Une violence dont il était sorti comme ça ; avec une famille, des sœurs et des frères.

Un frère.

« Natsu... »

Lisanna murmure, Lisanna sourit à peine, Lisanna est triste et le regarde s'effondrer sans rien pouvoir faire ; alors il se met à rire, bizarrement, sans rien contrôler, sans rien maîtriser. Il rit, il rit – mais il sait pas pourquoi, il sait pas pourquoi il pleure non plus mais c'est pas grave, au fond, parce qu'il va bien, parce qu'ils vont bien, parce que merde, ça ira bien alors-

« Ce connard, j'te jure que je vais... »

Erza qui le fixait avec inquiétude depuis de longues minutes s'approcha pour venir le prendre dans ses bras sans un mot, Mira qui savait pas trop quoi faire fit de même pour tirer un peu sa sœur à l'écart. Lisanna s'éloigna sans rien dire mais toujours avec la douceur qui accompagnait ses pas ; il savait plus, il savait pas. Y'avait eut un coin dans un couloir aux alentours après, l'épaule d'Erza et son odeur pour pleurer et se rassurer, quelques infirmières qui les regardaient d'un air étonné ; il savait plus, il savait plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, au fond ?

Grey allait bien, il ira bien et il s'en sortira. Grey sera réveillé d'ici demain et la vie reprendra normalement, et ils se battront, ça oui, et ils se disputeront parce que c'étaient des gars et que se foutre des coups pour jouer et faire mal ils savaient faire que ça. Ça redeviendra normal, tout redeviendra normal.

Et ça ira sans doute mieux après.

* * *

_Silence._

Mirajane bascula la tête sur le côté, allongée en étoile sur son lit. Il pleuvait toujours, et la chute de la pluie sur les tuiles du tout de la maison se faisait tout particulièrement entendre dans sa chambre ; heureusement, ça l'avait jamais gênée, elle. C'était même agréable, ce léger ronflement, apaisant quelque part ; et elle aurait pût se sentir bien, là, bercée dans un flot de pensées, une bonne fois pour toutes soulagée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ces silences quand même.

Son regard las se posa doucement sur les quelques mèches d'une chevelure rousse qui dépassaient de la serviette dans laquelle elle était compressée et dont la propriétaire était assise au centre de la chambre, sur la moquette grise où se dressaient deux sacs de cours radicalement différents, quelques cartons qu'elle avait pas eut le temps ou l'envie de déballer et un matelas tout juste préparé ; et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent tous à là, déjà ?

Mirajane soupira discrètement en passant une main dans ses cheveux ; elle avait juste pas pût refuser. Lisanna avait appelée leur mère à sa place parce qu'elle avait pas eut envie de devoir la calmer, et elle, le plus simplement et gentiment du monde, elle avait proposé d'inviter Natsu et – évidemment – Erza à la maison. Oh, elle lui avait demandé son avis, bien entendu – après.

Mais Mira avait déjà croisé le regard d'Erza, l'attente qui y brillait, la confusion, le mélange de tristesse, de soulagement et de compassion ; et non, putain, non, elle avait pas réussi à refuser, à dire simplement non.

Elle avait pas pût dire non.

« Euh... T'y arrives ? », demanda-t-elle quand même en voyant la rousse penchée vers son ordinateur portable, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Un regard brun et étonné rencontra le sien ; Mira sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point ils étaient moins vifs que d'ordinaire mais ne détourna pas des yeux, histoire de montrer qu'elle comptait bel et bien se préoccuper de son invitée.

Du genre, vraiment, sincèrement ; et pas seulement parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée, parce que de toute manière elle l'aurait quand même fait.

Mais parce que ça lui faisait bien trop bizarre de voir une Erza aussi terne pour pas tenter de la faire réagir ; et qu'elle doutait sincèrement que la rousse ne fonctionne à la provocation pour se réveiller. Alors, pour une fois...

La rousse baissa les yeux, sûrement un peu honteuse et secoua négativement la tête. Sans un mot, Mira se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la jeune fille pour s'asseoir à ses côtés histoire de l'aider.

Parce que pour une fois, ouais, elle pouvait bien faire l'effort de se montrer gentille avec Erza.

Mirajane perçut un bref « Merci » soufflé du bout des lèvres et sourit ; c'est que ça payait bien, pour qu'elle se remette un peu à parler.

« Euh... J'sais pas, tu veux faire quelque chose ? Regarder un film ? »

Haussement d'épaules et petit oui de la tête ; Mira déglutit, pas très à l'aise et franchement pas habituée. Lisanna devait sûrement mieux se débrouiller avec Natsu ; en même temps, il avait l'air bien plus simple et facile à vivre, et sa crise de nerfs devait avoir eut de quoi le soulager un peu.

... Enfin, elle pouvait qu'imaginer, elle savait pas trop.

La blanche se mordilla la lèvre et fit lentement défiler la liste de films qu'elle avait sur son ordinateur tout en gardant un œil prudent sur la rousse ; et putain, pitié, pitié, faites qu'elle se mette pas à pleurer parce que là, elle était quasiment certaine de pas savoir quoi-

« T'es pas obligée, hein, tu sais. »

... Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

Mirajane soupira et se tourna vers elle, indécise ; elle avait bien compris à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait ne pas se sentir obligée ?

« J'ai juste envie, répliqua-t-elle alors avec un sourire qu'elle voulu moqueur, provocateur. Celui-là, ça te va ?

— Hm, c'est ça, souffla Erza à son tour avant de se pencher vers l'écran, remontant ses lunettes sur l'arrête fine de son nez – et bordel, victoire, elle souriait, Erza souriait. Ouais, ça me va. »

La blanche eut un sourire victorieux et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le sol, tirant deux oreillers pour en tendre un à la rousse.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? chuchota-t-elle alors que le film commençait, surprise qu'elle approuve ce titre en particulier.

— Ouais, acquiesça la rousse en étalant ses cheveux de manière éparse sur ses épaules vêtues d'une chemise de nuit que Mirajane lui avait prêtée. J'aime pas les histoires de zombie en général... Mais là, j'aime bien. », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

L'aînée des Strauss le lui rendit, ravie.

« Ouais, fit-elle alors comme pour approuver les paroles de l'autre. Je l'aime bien aussi... »

La pluie tombait toujours ; et parfois, entre deux éclairs qui venaient frapper le sol de leur puissance et éclairer la chambre en dessous du toit aux rideaux entrouverts, quelques cris se faisaient entendre, bien souvent suivis de commentaires colériques et de rires. Il y avait eut des regards échangés, des sourires rendus ; et le silence, parfois, pour mieux apprécier, sourire et se regarder – et comprendre, peut-être, apprendre à s'apprivoiser.

Et Mirajane se dit que finalement, c'était pas si mal les silences, quand c'était entre elle et Erza.

Quand c'était juste comme ça.

* * *

Laxus soupira en sentant la présence de son grand-père dans la pièce ; le salon de l'appartement était plongé dans une sorte de demi-pénombre, à peine éclairé par une lampe posée dans un coin de la pièce et dont la lueur perçait les ténèbres d'un début de soirée. De là où il était, près des grandes vitres aux rideaux clairs des fenêtres, le blond pouvait entendre Cana qui finissait de se préparer pour aller bosser et Gajeel qui semblait chercher quelque chose du côté de la télé. C'était calme, personne parlait et semblait vraiment décidé à le faire.

Mais il fallait bien qu'ils parlent de ça tout de même, après tout.

« T'avais un truc à me dire ? », fit simplement le balafré d'une voix étrangement posée, appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon et la main crispée autour de son portable.

Quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient à ses pieds, parfois ; pourtant, lui, l'humidité le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Et c'était même plutôt apaisant, à vrai dire.

Laxus entendit son grand-père soupirer et attendit, le regard posé sur la vue du parc qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds ; donc visiblement, ouais, il avait un truc à lui dire. Le vieillard prit encore une inspiration et se racla la gorge avant de parler :

« C'est, hum... C'est à propos de ton père, Laxus. »

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, calme, trop calme ; c'était pas trop tôt, enfin. Néanmoins, un tressaillement – bien que léger parce que quand même, il allait pas montrer à son grand-père que ça le touchait – parcouru ses épaules à l'entente de ces mots.

Et c'était dingue cette façon qu'il avait de se délester du problème, de dire « ton père » et pas « mon fils » en parlant de lui.

« Il est sorti de taule, hein ? »

Laxus sentit vaguement son cœur se serrer ; c'était pas de sa faute, il contrôlait pas ça et il le contrôlera probablement pas. Juste des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, accompagnées de putains de craintes dont il se serait bien passé.

Dont il se serait franchement bien passé, ouais.

« Ils m'ont appelé hier, déclara Makarov en guise de réponse, ses yeux noirs dans lesquels luisaient les lampadaires restant pensivement baissés vers la vue qu'ils avaient de la ville. Il a effectué sa peine sans encombres, alors ils pensent que...

— Y'a une nana qu'est passée y'a pas longtemps, le coupa son petit fils sans hésiter. Elle disait qu'elle voulait te voir.

— Ah... Tu penses qu'elle travaille pour lui ? »

Le blond eut un petit rire amer et secoua négativement la tête ; comme si.

« Qu'elle travaille, j'pense pas. Qu'elle vienne de sa part, là, par contre, j'serai pas étonné, répondit-il sombrement en se remémorant vaguement les paroles de la rousse. J'pense qu'elle reviendra pas. », ajouta-t-il tout de même quelques secondes plus tard, le ton de sa voix redevenu neutre.

Une voiture passa en contrebas, éclaboussant les chaussées derrière son passage. Makarov écouta le vrombissement du véhicule et attendit qu'il ne s'estompe au loin avant de lever les yeux vers son petit fils.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ?

— Fried. »

Le blond fronça des sourcils ; putain. Putain, putain – et il faisait quoi, là ? Et est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il le dise, est-ce qu'il fallait pas ?

« Et, euhm... »

Laxus baissa la tête et poussa un peau d'eau vers le trottoir du bout du pied, rencontrant furtivement le regard du plus âgé ; c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout.

Makarov s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque la voix de Cana raisonna à travers l'appartement pour dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller ; puisqu'il avait pas à y aller ce soir et que le vieux devait de toute façon s'y rendre, il avait été convenu qu'il accompagnera sa colloc' jusqu'à son lieu de travail, histoire d'éviter à faire deux trajets.

Silence ; le vieux soupire, époussette un peu ses vêtements et rentre à l'intérieur. Sauvé.

_Putain._

Patientant encore quelques secondes le temps que son grand-père ne lui adresse un regard en guise d'adieu et ne quitte l'appartement en suivant Cana, Laxus finit par soupirer de soulagement et leva les yeux au ciel, fixant un ciel sans étoiles jusqu'au moment où la porte se referma sur un silence calme et apaisant.

_Putain_, ouais.

Le balafré soupira et rentra aussi, refermant soigneusement la fenêtre derrière lui. Vautré sur le canapé, Gajeel lui tendit une manette sans dire un mot et scruta les cieux d'un œil méfiant, le bout de sa langue venant parfois troubler le tableau de son visage concentré en venant titiller un de ses piercings. Laxus eut un sourire et glissa un regard vers le gigantesque matou au pelage noir, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son panier.

« J'me demande comment t'as pût dégoter un chat qu'a peur de l'orage, quand même, fit-il à son colocataire en s'installant à côté de lui, sur un ton un peu moqueur qui attira l'attention de l'autre.

— Eh, l'interpella Gajeel en retour, son regard rubis braqué sur lui. Tu te fous pas de la gueule de mon chat, c'est clair ? Lily et moi, c'est sentimental.

— Un chat avec un nom de fille, en plus... »

Le brun lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule en guise de représailles ; Laxus encaissa sans un mot et eut un petit rire, alors que Gajeel sélectionnait une partie qui devrait les occuper une bonne partie de la soirée.

« Puisque t'es décidé à faire le con, j'choisis, décida-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Sinon, je t'ai pas trop embêté avec ça parce qu'y avait Cana mais... »

Le balafré leva un regard interrogateur vers l'autre homme, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Il va bien, l'autre exhibitionniste ? »

Laxus mît quelques secondes à comprendre de qui il parlait avant de soupirer dans un petit sourire ; ah ouais, tiens, il avait oublié que Grey avait cette foutue manie de dormir à poil quand il le pouvait.

Et de pas traverser quand il fallait aussi, il semblerait.

« Ouais, répondit-il enfin. Te bile pas pour ça va. Sinon... »

Le blond avisa l'éclair blanc qui traversa le ciel et eut un sourire satisfait en direction de Gajeel ; quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre avait fait vibrer les cieux et gronda furieusement.

Et fait disparaître toute trace de sérénité chez son colocataire, apparemment.

« J'crois que ton chat vient de se pisser dessus.

— Putain de merde, j'te jure que je vais... Eh, Lily ! »

Un éclat de rire traversa discrètement la barrière de ses lèvres ; et il savait pas si Cana l'avait fait exprès, mais c'est fou ce que ça pouvait le détendre, de passer un moment avec son coloc devant la console et les conneries que son chat pouvait bien faire dès qu'il entendait un bruit un chouilla trop fort.

« Sans déconner... »

Il rit encore quelques instants avant de se figer en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean ; tiens, Cana avait oublié un truc ?

_Numéro masqué._

_Putain._

Son sourire s'effaça un peu, tandis qu'il fixait l'écran plat de son portable ; putain. Putain de merde, et dire qu'il venait juste d'en parler avec le vieux...

Et l'autre là, il se foutait de lui à vouloir l'appeler ou quoi ?

Entre temps, Gajeel – qui avait visiblement réussi à chopper son abruti de chat pour l'enfermer dans les toilettes dans l'espoir qu'il casse le moins de choses possible – était revenu s'asseoir et le fixait maintenant d'un regard interrogateur.

« Eh mec, ça va ? J'te trouve un peu pâlot, d'un seul-

— Ouais, t'inquiète. »

Laxus renifla et fit mine de fixer l'écran de la télé comme si de rien n'était pour se donner contenance – déjà qu'il avait mis un moment à se décider à en parler à Fried, hors de question qu'il aille raconter sa vie et les putains de problèmes qu'il avait en plus à son colocataire ; parce que justement, Gajeel était rien de plus qu'un colocataire. Un bon pote, aussi, un mec avec qui il se marrait bien et appréciait pas mal de boire une bière ou plus devant une pizza et un bon film quand Cana était pas là.

C'était pas un putain de psy non plus et il en avait de toute manière absolument pas besoin.

Alors il reposa son téléphone et refusa l'appel ; juste ça, juste comme ça, avec une certaine satisfaction en imaginant sans mal la frustration que devait avoir ce connard derrière le portable avec lequel il l'appelait en numéro masqué – ce qui était absolument stupide d'ailleurs, puisqu'il ne répondait jamais aux numéros masqués. Juste comme ça, aussi, il reprit la manette que lui avait donné Gajeel en main et défia son colocataire du regard, avant de se caler un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil ; et peut-être bien qu'il arrivera à se détendre finalement, peut-être bien que ce qu'il considérait comme une putain d'épine dans son pied finira par s'en aller, peut-être que sa vie et le sens qu'il cherchait à y trouver parviendra à s'améliorer. Peut-être, ouais.

Peut-être que s'il continuait d'y croire et qu'il essayait de se faire un peu plus confiance que ça, ça finira par s'arranger après.

Juste comme ça.

* * *

Et voici la fin du chapitre - pour l'instant - le plus long de cette histoire. Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, tous vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont énormément motivée à avancer dans la rédaction de ce chapitre... J'ai des étoiles plein les yeux et je sautille partout à chaque fois que j'en lis une, celles où vous ne savez pas quoi dire sont trop mignonnes ! xD

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez trouvé ça à la hauteur de vos attentes, en tout cas. Ça avance doucement, tout le monde ou presque y passe... J'angoisse toujours un peu parce que j'ai jamais rien posté d'aussi long ici et parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe pas grand chose mais que tous les personnages ou presque avancent énormément du point de vue psychologique - c'est du moins la vision que j'en ai, j'attends de voir comment** vous** vous l'avez perçu :p

Que dire de plus... Merci pour votre lecture, vous êtes tous adorables et j'attends de savoir si mon boulot vous plaît toujours ou pas ? Faites moi part de vos remarques, surtout les négatives - les positives et un simple " vivement la suite ", " j'aime " aussi, hein, ça fait TOUJOURS plaisir et ça motive à fond.

Je vous dis à bientôt ! Vu tout ce que j'ai en même temps, sincèrement, je peux pas vous dire quand, surtout que j'ai repris les cours et qu'il est prévu que je bosse sérieusement pour mon année de Terminale. M'enfin, vous aurez de quoi attendre, non ? ;)

Avec tout plein de reconnaissance à votre égard à tous,

_Bymeha_

PS : A ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eut un joli 18 à l'écrit de français. :D


End file.
